Nightclub at Daytime
by Tacuma
Summary: Fuji ends up in a hopeless situation where yakuza sell him to another yakuza group. He doesn't know how he ended up like this and he doesn't know how to get out of the situation. He is forced to work at a club, so he tries to make the most of it. TezuFuj
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Nightclub at Daytime  
><strong>Writer: <strong>Tacuma  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Perfect Pair  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 1/40 (probably)  
><strong>Genre: <strong>AU, romance, angst, crime  
><strong>Word count: <strong>2131 words  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Violence  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Prince of Tennis

IMPORTANT! This story is my NaNoWriMo story from 2010. That means it's gonna be long, contain a lot of useless fillers, it has facts that are not true, there will be total bullshit and most important it is NOT beta-ed! So there will be mistakes! But I don't want anybody to beta a crappy 60000 words fic XD;;

If you're still not scared you can read now.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Fuji Syuusuke lay in the dark. His arms and ankles were tied with ropes that hurt his skin. He could either sit or lay down. Standing was impossible, let alone walking. He couldn't even crawl. He didn't know where he was. It was pitch dark and he couldn't see a thing. Around him he could feel cold metal bars, it felt almost like a cage. The floor was dirty and the whole place smelled old and rotten. All Fuji knew was that he couldn't get out of here on his own and that he was thirsty.

They, who ever they were, had given him water, but that had been long ago. Too long ago. Because the lights had been too bright when they had come to give him water, he hadn't seen where he was, nor had he seen the men that had fed him. They had forced food into his mouth and had tried to force it down his throat by giving him lots of water after every bite. He had almost chocked, but they had only laughed at that. His shirt was wet which made it even colder.

Fuji didn't know how long he had been here. He had tried to sleep, but the floor was hard and the pain in his arms and legs had prevented him from getting some rest. Now and then he had dozed off, while leaning against those metal bars, but it never lasted long. The pain, the thirst or the sounds of rats had woken him up every time. He was exhausted and wanted this nightmare to be over.

He tried to remember how he got into this situation, but he couldn't really remember much. Only vague little parts.

It was then that suddenly the lights were switched on again. Fuji closed his eyes at the sudden brightness. He shielded his eyes with his hands. He heard voices and footsteps coming closer. He was roughly pulled on his feet and felt how the ropes around his ankles were cut. Fuji wanted to ask for water, but no words came out of his mouth.

'Walk!' sounded the command from one of the men. Fuji tried, but his legs felt like jelly. It felt like he hadn't walked for weeks. He stumbled and would have fallen if not one of those men would have grabbed his shoulder. He felt two people holding his arms and almost dragged him away from his prison.

Fuji's whole body felt stiff and he had a hard time moving his legs in time with the quick pace of the others. His eyes slowly got used to the light and he could see the hands of two gigantic men around his arms. There was no way he could escape from them. Around him all walls were gray and he didn't see any way out, except the door they walked through.

They entered an empty parking lot. The place was dimly lit and completely empty, except fro two big black cars and four men in black clothes waiting there. Fuji didn't recognize any of them.

He was dropped next to one of the four men. Fuji's legs were too weak and as soon as those men let him go, he fell down on his knees. He didn't dare to look up. He felt four pairs of eyes watching him. Fuji didn't even try to stand up, he was just waiting for another command. He wanted to cry, but no tears came out of his eyes.

One of the men in front of him spoke.

'I told you to treat him well. I told you so many times they're useless to me if they're like this! He can't even stand on his own two feet!'

The voice sounded strict. Fuji looked at the man. His shoes were black and nicely polished. Those were definitely expensive shoes. When he looked higher he saw a pair of black paints and a jacket in the same colour. It fitted so well that it had to be made especially for him. There wasn't a single wrinkle in the shirt and the black tie completed the perfect outfit. Fuji was afraid to look at the other's face, but his curiosity won. Brown hair, wild, but in a neat way. A strong jaw line and rimless glasses. For a second their eyes met. Fuji shivered. It felt like those hazel eyes pierced through him.

Then he spotted two golden rings, one at each hand. He wanted to gulp, but his throat was too dry. This man was a yakuza, and not low ranked either. An important person of the Japanese mafia. He would be sold to a yakuza. That could only mean one thing. He would have to work as a slave. Or worse, a sex slave and this man didn't look like he was kind to the people who worked for him.

Behind the man with the piercing eyes stood two others. They were completely dressed in black as well, but they weren't wearing suits. They were wearing heavy boots and black jeans, a simple t-shirt and leather jackets. Even their hair was black. But the most impressive thing about them were their muscles. They had broad chest and enormous arms, like the men that had took him out of his prison. Fuji bit his lip. There was no way he would ever be able to escape this fate.

'…and he is good looking,' said the man who stood next to Fuji.

Those words woke Fuji up from his thoughts of escaping again. He was really going to be sold. The man that was selling him didn't look as impressive as the one in front of them, but he was obviously powerful. The two man behind him lifted him up his feet again. They must be lower ranked yakuza, who had to help their bosses out. Even though they treated him roughly, he was glad they helped him. He still had no strength in his legs.

'How long did he stay here?' asked the man with the hazel eyes.

'Not that long,' answered the other. 'Only three days.'

Fuji thought about the things the man had said. He was here for three days. He had lived on only a little food and a little water for three days. He felt a hand on his chin that lifted his face, so the others could see it. He casted his eyes downwards, not daring to look into those piercing eyes again.

'He looks like crap,' said the man. 'I take him with me, but only because I bothered to come all the way here. If you don't treat them better next time, you can take me off your list with clients. Give them proper food, water and don't bind their hands with ropes. I need them to look better than this. Now I have to spend time and money to let him heal. He is not useful the way he is now.'

For a moment Fuji feared they would kill him. If he wasn't of any use they would try to get rid of him. He had seen too much. When the two men in black approached him his breathing got heavier. He started sweating and tried to back away. But the two others were still holding his arms, so he couldn't go anywhere. The two in black dressed guys took him from the others. They waited until the two bosses had finished their business. They spoke softly, so none of the others could hear them. They exchanged things, Fuji thought it was money, before they nodded at each other. The man who had just sold him stepped in one of the black cars, together with his underlings. Fuji was dragged to the second car.

One of the men in black sat down behind the wheel, while the other pushed Fuji on the backseat and sat down beside him. Their boss sat down on the front seat. They left the parking lot and drove through the streets of a city. Fuji didn't know if he was still in Tokyo. The last thing he remembered that he was in Tokyo, but by now he could be in a completely different place. Until he noticed Tokyo Tower. He let out a sigh, almost of relief. He was still close to home. Somehow it made him feel less scared.

They drove through streets where people were walking around. It was slowly getting dark, but there were still a lot of people outside. The windows of the car were tinted, so nobody could see Fuji. Even if he would try to catch the attention of by passers, they wouldn't see him.

The three yakuza were silent while they drove. None of them spoke. Fuji thought it was because the two guys in black had to show respect to their boss. They probably weren't allowed to talk directly to him, unless he ordered them to do so.

It surprised him when the guy next to him handed him a bottle of water. Fuji's hands were still painful and stiff, so he couldn't take it. The man, he had spiky hair, held the bottle for him, so he could drink. Fuji rubbed his red wrists. They had bled on some places, because of the ropes. He carefully took the bottle himself and was glad he didn't drop it.

Fuji drank and drank and drank until the bottle was empty. He had been more thirsty than he thought. He looked at the empty bottle and felt guilty. Maybe he wasn't allowed to drink the entire bottle. Maybe he was only allowed to take one sip. Apologetic he looked at the spiky-haired guy, but the other had a smirk on his face. He took the empty bottle, put the lid on it and threw it in the back of the car. He didn't utter a word.

Fuji felt better now he drank a little. He turned to look outside again. They were still in Tokyo. They didn't go to the highway, they wouldn't leave the city. They drove through small streets and passed offices, clubs and houses. They drove for half an hour until they parked the car in front of a few buildings. The boss with the piercing eyes took keys from his pockets and opened a door. The spiky-haired guy guided Fuji into the building. It was dark inside and there were sounds of voices.

They walked up white stairs, through an empty hallway. Fuji had less trouble with walking. He legs still felt weak, but he managed to walk on his own, without the help of the others. The voices got louder and there was also music playing somewhere. The walls in the hallway were white as well and there were different doors on both sides. All doors were closed. At one of the doors they stopped. Fuji didn't see anything special about it, but the spiky-haired guy opened it with a key. He switched on the lights.

The room had light blue walls and dark blue curtains in front of big windows. There was a desk, a closet, but most importantly, a bed. Fuji panicked when he saw the bed. The room didn't look like it was made for a slave or a sex slave, but if there was a bed, anything could happen. The spiky-haired guy smiled at him.

'Just make sure you get some sleep,' he said and he handed him the keys. 'You can lock the door from the inside if you want.' With that said he walked away.

Fuji didn't understand what was happening. He was sure they were trying to trick him. He entered the room, locked it behind him and looked around, but there was nobody there. He looked out of the window. He was on the second floor, it was impossible too escape from there. If he would jump, he would be dead. So instead Fuji closed the curtains. He carefully lay down on the bed, still looking around, waiting for something to happen.

'Maybe they want me to get stronger and look better,' he muttered to himself. They had said he looked bad and that they couldn't use them the way he was now. They would probably let him grow stronger and then use him. He lay his head down on the pillow. He had to find a way to escape before he got strong enough for them. Maybe he shouldn't take the food and water from them. Or maybe he should. If he never grew stronger they might get rid of him.

Fuji couldn't think straight anymore. Everything was so confusing. Things suddenly changed so much and he was tired, so tired. He closed his eyes and within seconds he was fast asleep.

**To be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Nightclub at Daytime  
><strong>Writer: <strong>Tacuma  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Perfect Pair  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 2/40 (probably)  
><strong>Genre: <strong>AU, romance, angst, crime  
><strong>Word count: <strong>3271 words  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

When Fuji woke up he noticed the alarm clock. It was almost three in the afternoon. He had slept for hours, but he still felt a little tired. He slowly sat up and tried to remember how he got here. He looked around. The light was bright, because the sunlight was shining through the curtains. He remembered how the guys in black had took him with them and how he ended up here. He climbed out of bed and walked around a little. The room looked more like the room of a student than the room of a guy who would have to serve others with his body. Maybe they had other rooms for such kind of activities.

When somebody knocked on the door, Fuji took a step back, away from the door. He feared what was going to happen next. He didn't know what to do. Then a soft voice called that he had food for him. Fuji was hungry. He didn't eat for days, so he carefully unlocked the door and immediately stepped back again.

A guy with weird short black hair entered the room with a tray of food. He put it down on the desk and smiled at Fuji.

'I hope you slept well,' he said. 'Eat the food, I will get you some fresh clothes.'

With that said he left the room again and closed the door behind him. Fuji locked it again. What kind of clothes would the other bring him? Why was everybody smiling at him? What would be in the food? Would there be poison or drugs? Something that would make him easier to handle, something that made him submissive?

His hunger won and he took a bit from the bread that was on the tray. He drank some of the tea as well. It tasted normal, nothing strange about it, so Fuji ate it all.

Again there was a knock on the door. 'I have clean clothes for you, please open the door once again.'

Since the food was save, Fuji decided to open the door again and let the man with the weird hair in. He stepped back once again, not getting too close to him. The man put the clothes on the bed.

'I'm Oishi,' he introduced himself. 'Oishi Shuichiroh. Don't worry, you're save here. You don't have to do anything you don't want. I'm a doctor and I am here to help you.'

Fuji didn't understand what was happening anymore. This guy brought him food and clothes, but still he was bought by this guys. How could he believe him? Fuji eyed him warily as the other sat down on the chair that stood in front of the desk.

'Sit down, I will tell you some things about this place.' Fuji sat down on the bed, still making sure there was a great distance between the two of them.

'You must be afraid we will hurt you or make you do things to make money for us. Don't worry about that. You don't have to. Yesterday you were sold to us by a yakuza. I work for this organisation that tries to save men that are sold to work in clubs or brothels. We tried to save you from such a terrible fate. So instead we bought you from those guys and try to give you a better live.'

Fuji raised an eyebrow. How could he believe that. Why would anyone want to give him a better life? Why wouldn't that Oishi guy use him to make money? He paid money for him, didn't he want it back?

'Sounds confusing, right? In a way it is, but it's really simple, actually,' said the black-haired man. 'I work for this organisation, together with the guys who went to pick you up yesterday. They're not as scary as they looked yesterday. They're actually really kind, all three of them. We bring in guys that are sold by yakuza. We paid a lot of money for you, and yes, we want that back, but you don't have to do humiliating jobs to do that. You will work for us, a normal job, a fun job, together with the other boys we have here. You get a salary. We will keep part of it, to pay off your dept. The other half you can spend however you like. You can pay us back or you can keep it and buy things you want or need. But you will have to stay here until you paid everything back. You can see your family whenever you want, as long as you return here. Your family can also help you to pay your debt, so you can leave here as soon as you have the money.'

Fuji listened to the story and still couldn't believe what he heard. He had to do normal jobs to pay them back? He was save here and didn't have to work in a brothel or anything like that?

'Who are you?' he asked.

'Like I said, I'm Oishi Shuichiroh. I'm a doctor. I quit my job at the hospital to help people like you. Do you remember the guy from last night. The one who picked you up, with the glasses? His name is Tezuka Kunimitsu. He is the one who set this whole organisation up. He is an ex-police officer. He worked on a lot of cases where yakuza sold people. Often girls. He couldn't stand that the police paid so much attention to the girls, but not to the guys, while there are also plenty of guys sold. He talked to Atobe Keigo, you know him? The multimillionaire? He is the owner of this place. He built it and gave us the money to buy guys like you. Tezuka had contacts with the yakuza. As an ex-police officer he knew where to find them and how to deal with them. The guy with the spiky black you hair you met yesterday is his colleague, also an ex-police man. His name is Momoshiro Takeshi. They aren't afraid of those yakuza, they pretend they're ones themselves, even though they will pay with their lives when others find out they are not real yakuza.'

The story got more and more difficult for Fuji. He understood what Oishi was telling him, but he couldn't understand why anybody would do something like this, just to save others.

'You don't believe it,' said Oishi. 'I can understand that. It's hard to believe, but Tezuka really has a big heart, even though he doesn't look like it. He was dissatisfied with working at the police, so he started this for himself. He asked me to help, because most guys that are sold are in a bad condition, like you are. You're skinny and you look like you need a hot shower. Come, I'll show you the bathroom. When you're done showering I will take a look at your wrists and ankles. They must hurt.'

Fuji stood up and followed the guy. Somehow he trusted the black-haired man, who was acting so nice. Maybe it was just a facade, but Fuji wanted to believe this weird story. He wanted to shower. He picked up the clean clothes and followed the other to the bathrooms. They walked through the hallway with the many door, like yesterday. There was a small sign that showed one of those doors let to the bathroom. Oishi opened it and let Fuji in.

'There are several showers. You can find towels in the cupboard over there. New bottles of soap and shampoo are in there as well. You can pick one from both and take them to your room when you're done. Do you remember which was your room?'

Fuji nodded. He wasn't sure if he remembered, but he had the key and he would find his way. In his head he was already planning his escape. If Oishi would leave him alone to take his shower, he would shower and then sneak out when he had the chance. He took a towel, soap and shampoo and stepped into one of the shower stalls. He undressed himself, turned the water on and let the hot water run over his hurt body. His aching muscles felt much better. The water that ran down his body was dirty and brown, from the cage he had locked up for days. His hair was dirty as well and Fuji washed it three times with the shampoo. He washed his body, but was really careful with the wounds on his arms and legs. There were bruises everywhere. He didn't remember how he got them, but he could imagine it were the metal bars or maybe the punches he got from the yakuza.

When he was done he turned off the water and dried himself with the big white fluffy towel. He took the clothes and tried them on. The jeans fitted him well, it was a bit too baggy for his liking, but it fit. The t-shirt fitted well. It was black, not really a colour he would normally wear, but it was good enough. He threw the towel on the pile of dirty clothes and more towels. He threw his old clothes on there as well, not knowing what he should do with them. They were ripped and he couldn't wear them anymore, but it would be a bother to carry them around when he tried to get out of this place. He opened the door of the shower stall and found the bathroom empty. He walked to the door, opened it slightly and peeked into the hallway. It seemed he was lucky, there was nobody there. He stepped out and looked around. He didn't know which way he had to go to get out of this place. He chose to go to the left.

He walked slowly, making sure he didn't make any noise. It was going well. He could already see the stairs he had climbed to get here. Then suddenly a door opened behind him.

'Oh, you're the new guy, right?' sounded a loud voice. Fuji's eyes widened. He slowly turned around and looked into two big dark blue eyes. The guy in front of him had bright red hair and a happy smile on his face. 'I'm Kikumaru Eiji, but you can call me Eiji,' he said.

Fuji didn't answer. He just looked at the guy and felt like strangling him. Why did he had to turn up when he was so close to his freedom?

'You must be looking for Oishi, ne? I know where he is. Why don't you go back to your room, then I'll send him to you.'

'I forgot which room was mine,' lied Fuji.

The redhead grinned. 'Everything looks the same here, nya? I'll show you, come.'

Fuji followed the guy, back to his room. Now that the hallway was better lit, he could see there were signs on more of the doors. Some had names on them, others had small pictures. The door to 'his' room was plain white. He unlocked it with the key, entered and shut the door without saying another word to the other guy.

Soon there was once again a knock on his door and Oishi came in. He asked Fuji to sit down on the chair and took a look at his wrists.

'The ropes cut deep,' he said. 'It will take a while before it will be healed. Same for your ankles. You should put this crème on it, it will heal faster that way. It will sting a little the first times, but it will work.'

Fuji took the crème and put some on his ankles. It hurt indeed, but it didn't hurt as much as the ropes that had been wrapped around them.

'I heard you met Eiji,' continued Oishi his babbling. 'Eiji is like you. He was also sold by yakuza. We managed to buy him from them and now he is working here.'

'He seemed to enjoy it here,' said Fuji.

'He does,' answered Oishi. 'He has been here for almost three years now. He is almost done with paying off his debt, but I'm not sure if he will leave after that. He likes it here and he doesn't really have a place to return to, so he might stay here.'

Fuji couldn't understand that. Why would anybody want to stay here if they had the chance to get out of here soon? What was it that kept him here?

'Do you want me to give you a tour?' asked Oishi. 'I can show you all the important places around here and you can meet some of the other guys. Like the third one you met yesterday. The one with the straight black hair. His name is Kaidoh Kaoru and he is also working here. He is much kinder than he looks.'

Fuji nodded. He wanted to look around. If he got a tour through the house, he might be able to find out how he would get out of here. These guys might act kind to him, but he was sure there was more they didn't tell him.

'Can I know your name?' asked Oishi suddenly.

Fuji bit his lip. He didn't want to tell his name. He preferred staying anonymous, but giving his name might give Oishi more trust him. If Oishi trusted him and the others would trust him, it would in the end be easier to escape this place.

'Fuji Syuusuke,' he answered.

'Thank you, I hope you don't mind if I call you Fuji then. Come, I will show you the place.'

They left the room and walked to the end of the hallway. A few doors there stood open. Oishi walked through one of them and they ended up in something that looked like a big living room. There were a few couches, a television with a game console, and a table with some games on it. Two guys were sitting there. The redhead Eiji that Fuji had met earlier already and a guy with dark blue hair that almost reached his chin. They were sitting on the couches. Eiji was watching television, while the other guy was reading a book.

'This is the living room,' explained Oishi. 'This is where all of you can relax, just sit and talk, watch television and have fun with each other. You can go here whenever you want. That way you will get to know the others. Well, you already met Eiji, this here is Yukimura Seiichi. Guys, this is Fuji Syuusuke.'

Fuji slightly bowed to Yukimura and Yukimura did the same, before he returned his attention to his book.

'Fuji, you should watch this show with me, it's really funny!' said the redhead as he pointed to the television.

'Not yet Eiji, I'm showing him around the house and let him meet the others.'

'Afterwards then?' asked the redhead.

'Maybe,' answered Fuji. 'I'm a little tired.'

It seemed Eiji accepted that excuse, because he returned to his show. Oishi brought Fuji to the room next to it. It was the kitchen. The kitchen was enormous and there were pans around everywhere. It was a bit of a mess, but he food itself smelled good. A guy with a green bandana was working there, preparing the food for tonight.

'Kaidoh,' called Oishi. The guy with the bandana turned around and then Fuji recognized him. It was one of the men he had seen the night before. The guy still looked scary, even in his normal clothes and a white apron.

'Kaidoh, this is the guy you rescued yesterday. He looks much better now he is clean, right? His name is Fuji Syuusuke. Fuji, this is Kaidoh Kaoru, he is our cook.'

The cook nodded with a light blush. 'Nice to meet you,' he said. 'You haven't had lunch yet. Would you still like to have some?'

When Fuji had smelled the food he had noticed that he was hungry, so he was glad with the offer. 'Yes please,' he answered and waited until the other had put some food on a plate. Oishi took him to the dining room, which was next to the kitchen. There was a guy with gray hair eating as well.

'I was late for breakfast and lunch,' he explained. 'Seems like you were too, puri. You must be the new guy. I'm Nioh Masaharu.'

'Fuji Syuusuke,' answered Fuji and he sat down at the long table. He started eating. Oishi sat down next to him.

'Let me explain some of the rules,' he said. 'We have time for that now. You can get some food whenever you want, but Kaidoh is our cook, so he will prepare breakfast, lunch and dinner for you. If you will eat out or anything, you will have to tell him. Breakfast is at eleven in the morning, lunch around three in the afternoon and dinner around nine in the evening. After that most of the guys will go to work. The kitchen, dining room, living room and bathroom will get cleaned, but you have to keep your own room clean. Most don't like it if strangers get into their room and touch things, so you have to do it yourself.'

When Fuji finished his lunch they said goodbye to Nioh and walked past the different doors. Oishi said who slept in which room. He stopped at one of the rooms and knocked on the door. A guy with black, slightly curly hair opened the door.

'Mizuki, I would like you to meet Fuji Syuusuke. He will be staying here from now on. Fuji, this is Mizuki Hajime.'

Fuji and Mizuki greeted each other. Fuji had only just met him and not even spoken a word to him, but somehow he didn't like the guy. He could look into his room over his shoulder and the wallpaper was a strange purple colour. He was glad they quickly left. Oishi knocked on another door and a small guy with a red-like hair colour opened the door.

'Oh, you're the new guy!' he said. 'I'm Mukahi Gakuto, but you can just call me Gakuto. What's your name?'

'Fuji Syuusuke, nice to meet you,' answered Fuji. Gakuto talked for a few minutes to him about their life in this place before he went into his room again. They went to yet another room to meet with Momoshiro, the spiky-haired guy from the evening before. After that Oishi took Fuji back to his own room.

'You met all the guys now. Three times a week we also have a cleaner, but he isn't here today. You will meet him soon. But you must still be tired. You can rest some more in your room or go watch television with Eiji.'

'I have a question,' said Fuji suddenly. Oishi was a little surprised. 'What kind of work do you want me to do? Why are there such weird times for breakfast, lunch and dinner?'

'You will talk about that with Tezuka tomorrow. You will need to have a chat with him about the work, because he knows best what job suits you. He will come to pick you up and tell you everything you need to know. Make sure you are in time for dinner tonight!'

With that Oishi left and Fuji locked himself in his room again. Yes, he would have to talk with that Tezuka guy tomorrow. If he would still be here tomorrow, because he had paid attention during the small tour and he knew exactly where all emergency exits were.

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:**Nightclub at Daytime  
><strong>Writer:<strong>Tacuma  
><strong>Pairing:<strong>Perfect Pair  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 3/40 (probably)  
><strong>Genre:<strong>AU, romance, angst, crime  
><strong>Word count:<strong>566 words  
><strong>Rating:<strong>PG-13  
><strong>Warnings:<strong>None  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>I do not own Prince of Tennis

You're all gonna hate me for how short this is XD;;

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

That evening Fuji tried to find out how the alarm clock worked. He made sure he would wake up at three in the morning before he went to bed. He was still tired and slept deep. He once woke up and heard music again, like the night before. At three the alarm clock went off and woke Fuji up. He got out of his bed and listened carefully. The music had stopped and there weren't any voices anymore. Fuji quickly put on some clothes. He didn't switch on the lights, afraid anybody would notice he was awake.

Without making any sound Fuji left his room and he walked towards the kitchen. There were three emergency exits, but the one that was the furthest away from the bedrooms was the one in the kitchen, so Fuji had decided he would use that one. He sneaked through the hallway, listening carefully if he heard anything, but it was absolutely silent.

Fuji entered the kitchen. It was pitch dark there and he couldn't see a thing. He still didn't want to switch on any lights, so instead he let his eyes get used to the darkness. Luckily there was a small light above the emergency exit, so Fuji could see which way he had to go. He carefully walked towards it, using his hands to feel if there were any obstacles. It took him a few minutes to find a safe way, the kitchen was filled with things that Kaidoh used for cooking and he hardly ever put anything in the cupboards where it belonged.

Fuji reached for the door and found the handle to open it. He tried to find out which way he had to move it when he suddenly heard a sound behind him. He froze and held his breath. Then suddenly the lights were switched on.

'What are you doing here?' asked deep voice. Fuji turned around. His eyes widened when he noticed who was had found him. It was the man with the piercing eyes.

'I…. I was…. I wanted a glass of water,' Fuji lied.

The man walked towards him. Fuji tried to remember his name. Oishi had told him. Te… Tez… Tezuka, yes, Tezuka was his name.

'I couldn't find the light switch, Tezuka-san,' he lied. 'I could only see the light of the emergency exit, so I wanted to open it and see if I could see more if the lights from outside would shine into the kitchen.'

Tezuka frowned and once again observed him with those piercing eyes. Fuji was shaking. He was scared. This man could do with him whatever he wanted. This man owned him. He was caught by the man he feared the most in this place. He watched as the other opened one of the cupboards, took a glass and filled it with water. Tezuka handed Fuji the glass and Fuji emptied it nervously. He had to try his best not to choke. When the glass was empty, Fuji put it in the sink.

'Thank you,' he said before he walked past Tezuka and went to his room. He could feel those eyes bore into his back as he walked towards his door. He quickly opened it and stepped into his room. Immediately he closed and locked the door behind him. Fuji took a deep breath, then fell on his knees and started crying.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Nightclub at Daytime  
><strong>Writer: <strong>Tacuma  
><strong>Pairing :<strong>Perfect Pair  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 4/40 (probably)  
><strong>Genre: <strong>AU, romance, angst  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 2570 words  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

The next morning Fuji woke up when someone knocked on his door. The door was still locked, so Fuji climbed out of bed and stumbled towards it to unlock it. Just like the day before Oishi stood on the other side with a happy smile.

'It's almost time for breakfast, Fuji,' he said. 'You have an appointment with Tezuka in two hours. I have a package of clothes for you here. You can use them and combine them the way you want. They're yours. If you want them to be washed, you can put them in the bathroom. Our cleaner will wash them for you. I guess you have seen the pile with dirty clothes and towels.'

Fuji nodded. He took the package, thanked Oishi and locked the door again. He threw the package on the bed and looked in the mirror. He still looked awful. He hadn't slept much last night, after he was caught by Tezuka. The fact that he had to talk with him today scared him and made him want to stay locked in here, where it was safe. But he knew he had to face the other man, so he unpacked the clothes and took a look at them. There were simple shirts, dress shirts, jeans, pants, socks, underwear and one pair of sneakers. The sneakers weren't really his style, but if he cleaned his own shoes he could still use them. He took one of the shirts and a pair of pants and put them on. They fitted well. He combed his hair with the comb he had found in one of the drawers and looked at himself in the mirror once again. He looked much better already if you ignored the bags under his eyes.

Fuji folded all the other clothes and put them in the closet. Then he headed to the bathroom. There was a toothbrush with his name on it. He used it before he went to the dining room. Most of the others were already there and Fuji shyly sat down on one of the empty seats. The others were happily chatting. Fuji felt out of place. He didn't belong here. He didn't even know what he was doing here in the first place.

Kaidoh served breakfast and everybody dug in immediately. They seemed to be hungry. Fuji wasn't hungry at all. His nerves kept him from eating. He forced some food into his mouth, only because it would be rude to leave it untouched.

'You aren't eating much,' said Oishi worried when he noticed Fuji's plate. Most of the others were already done by that time, some had already left the room to do whatever they wanted.

'I'm not really hungry,' answered Fuji without looking at the black-haired man. Why didn't he just leave him alone? He was a grown up, he could perfectly take care of himself.

'Are you alright? Are you feeling sick?' asked Oishi, even more worried than before.

Fuji shook his head. 'No, I'm fine, I'm just not hungry.'

Oishi wanted to speak again, but Eiji butted in. 'Nya, Oishi, he can leave it and warm it up later if he becomes hungry, ne?'

'Alright, well, if you are done then I will bring you to Tezuka. He is waiting for you.'

Fuji stood up and followed Oishi. They walked to the other side of the hallway and climbed the stairs. Upstairs was another hallway, but much smaller than the one downstairs. There were only three doors and one of them was opened.

'Tezuka, I brought Fuji,' said Oishi as he knocked on the open door.

'Come in,' came the reply. Fuji entered the room, Oishi stayed behind. 'Please close the door behind you,' asked Tezuka.

Fuji closed the door and looked around. He found himself in a spacious office. There were bookshelf's against one of the walls and there were a lot of document files in more bookshelf's on the other side. The whole room was neat and clean and everything seemed extremely organised.

'Please sit down,' said Tezuka. Fuji sat down on the chair, in front of Tezuka, on the other side of his desk.

'I hope you're getting used to the life here,' asked Tezuka, not really expecting an answer. 'I know it is very sudden that we brought you here and it must all be very confusing, but why did you want to run away yesterday?'

Fuji's eyes widened a little. He know his lie hadn't sound very realistic, but this man seemed to be able to read his mind. Fuji blushed and looked at the floor. For a few seconds he was silent. He tried to best to stop his tears, he didn't want to cry in front of this man. This had all been humiliating enough.

'Is there any family you would like to see?' asked Tezuka. 'Friends maybe?'

Fuji noticed that Tezuka's voice sounded softer, much friendlier this time. He looked up and shook his head. There was nobody he wanted to see. There was probably nobody who wanted to see him.

'I'm sure Oishi told you some things about this place,' continued Tezuka his story. 'I'm not sure if you understood everything he told you. You only just got here and everything must be a little overwhelming. To start with, as you can see, I'm not a yakuza. I try to buy men like you, who are caught by the yakuza, to give you your normal life back. We had to pay about three and a half million yen to get you free.'

Fuji was shocked to hear that. Three and a half million yen, that was an amazingly high amount. He didn't understand why some strangers would pay something like that to get him out of the hands of the yakuza.

'Most guys aren't that expensive,' said Tezuka when he saw the surprise in Fuji's eyes. 'The man said you were a very good looking one and that I could earn a lot of money with you, so I had to pay a high price. We like to get more people like you free, but for that we need more money. We can't just keep spending it. So that three and a half million yen will be your dept. You will get a job here, with a normal salary. Every month you get ten per cent of that salary to spend on whatever you want to buy. The other 90 per cent will be to pay off your debt. That way you can be done paying in about three years. Of course you can use the ten per cent to pay us back as well. You can also contact your family or friends and ask them to help you pay your debt.'

'What kind of work?' asked Fuji. He had already asked Oishi before, but he hadn't answered him. Fuji wanted to know what kind of job was waiting for him.

'To keep up appearances we own a club. It's downstairs, you probably heard the music,' answered Tezuka. 'But this is not a club like most clubs. It's only for the richest people of Japan. It's very exclusive. Another thing that is different is that we don't have half naked dancers here, nor are the guests allowed to touch our employees in any way. It will be your job to entertain the guests. Mostly by talking with them. Some of the others can sing or dance and they perform now and then. That way they get tips and earn more to spend or pay back their debt. Of course you don't have to do anything special. Just walking around, being there, talking and entertaining the guests is enough.'

'Like a host club?' asked Fuji. It sounded awfully much like a host club.

'Something like that,' answered Tezuka. 'But our guests can't ask to spend time with one of our employees and this club is not about looking beautiful. This is for our guests to relax after long days of hard work. Here they can talk about whatever they want and be themselves. That way you help them, while they help you.'

Fuji thought about it. He didn't really like the idea of a club. It all sounded too good to be true.

'If you want we can go downstairs to take a look.'

Fuji nodded. He wanted to see the club so he could get a better impression of it. He followed Tezuka downstairs. They walked through a heavy black door that brought them into something that looked like a storage. There were lots of bottles with alcoholic drinks stored. There was another door with a small round window in it. Tezuka pushed it open and they stood behind a big bar.

Fuji looked around in the club. It looked more like a big and comfortable living room than like a club. There were big soft couches everywhere with nice looking tables. The wallpaper and the paintings made it look even more like a living room. The bar was the only exception. It looked like the bar of any club, but somehow it fitted well in the 'living room' style that was used. There was also a space where people could dance if they wanted. It was small and Fuji only knew it was the dance floor because of the colourful lights that hung there. Next to the dance floor was a small stage with a microphone and two metals poles.

'Why are there poles on the stage?' asked Fuji a bit wary.

'You met Kikumaru Eiji and Muhaki Gakuto, right?' asked Tezuka. 'They're acrobatics. They do tricks and stunts there. They often have a little competition, because they both think they're better than the other. Only the two of them use those poles. They're not used for entertaining. The two of them only use them for acrobatic purposes. I don't like it much, but the guests seem to enjoy it. When you start working here all you have to do is talking to the guests and make sure they enjoy their time here. That is what you will get paid for. We're open every evening, except for Mondays. Weekdays the club is opened until one o clock, but on Friday, Saturday and Sunday we're opened until four in the morning. Most people have left around that time already.'

'I see,' answered Fuji. He walked around the club and took a good look at everything.

'I think you should come to take a look at night in a few days,' continued Tezuka. 'You have to regain your strength. When you're ready you can come with me and see how things are going here.'

'You work here too?' asked Fuji a little surprised.

'Yes, I prefer keeping an eye on everything. I'm the bartender. Now let's go back to the office, there are still a few forms you have to fill in.'

They went back to the office and Tezuka handed Fuji the forms. Fuji filled all the data in before handing them back. It was about his name and date or birth. All for administrational purposes. They need to record all the names of the employees, so they could pay them their salary.

'So you're twenty-four,' said Tezuka as he read what Fuji had written down. 'You look younger, but you probably have heard that before. Did you have a job before? If so, what kind of job did you have? We have to make arrangements with them, since it will take a while before you can return there. Unless you want to work part-time here and there.'

'I was a freelance photographer,' answered Fuji. 'I worked for different magazines, whenever they needed something.'

'You could keep photographing if you want,' said Tezuka. 'The job here at the club and photographing are easy to combine. You can go out during the day and do whatever you want. I can also contact the publishers of those magazines and tell them that due to certain circumstances you won't be able to work for them anymore.'

Fuji thought for a moment. He loved photography and he didn't want to stop, afraid he would forget how to make the most beautiful photos possible.

'I don't have a camera,' he answered. 'I have one at the place I used to live, but I can't go back there.'

'Can I send somebody there to get it?' asked Tezuka. 'If you don't want to see your family, somebody else can go and get it for you. They can tell what happened to you. I'm sure they're worried about you.'

'I haven't seen most of my family in years,' said Fuji. 'They probably don't even know that I have 'disappeared'. I used to live with my ex-boyfriend, but I don't want to ever see him anymore. I'm afraid he will want to know where I am if somebody will go there to get my camera. Unless you were planning to let somebody break in and steal it.'

'I used to be a police officer,' answered Tezuka. 'I can't allow that. If your ex-boyfriend was abusive I can make sure the police will pick him up and punish him for it. Then you can get your camera.'

'He wasn't,' whispered Fuji. 'I just don't want to talk about it.'

Suddenly the door swung open and a man in a white suit, with gray hair entered the office. He marched in and slammed his hand on the desk.

'Tezuka ore-sama need to talk to you!'

'You might not have noticed, but I am already talking to somebody else at this moment,' answered Tezuka. He looked a little pissed off. 'How many times did I tell you to knock before marching in?'

'Is this him?' asked the man in the white suit. 'Is this the new one you were talking about. I guess he is worth the price. He does look good.' With one finger the man lifted Fuji's chin so he could take a look at his face. With his bright blue eyes, his chin length light brown hair and his slender body Fuji was rather good looking.

'Ore-sama wanted to discuss the ridiculous high price you paid for him, but he won't have much problems with paying it back. So, what is his name.'

'Fuji Syuusuke,' answered Tezuka. 'He is twenty-four years old and a freelance photographer. Fuji, this is Atobe Keigo, the owner of this club. He is the one who pays for everything here.'

Fuji nodded at the gray-haired man. He didn't really like him much, even though it was his money that got him out of the hands of the yakuza.

'What were the two of you discussing?' asked Atobe.

'The fact that Fuji would like to continue his job as a freelance photographer, but he doesn't have a camera,' answered Tezuka.

'No problem, no problem,' said Atobe. 'Ore-sama will show his kindness and give you a camera. You don't even have to pay it back.'

Fuji raised an eyebrow. Good camera's were expensive. Why would this man give him one for free? 'Why would you do that for me?' he asked.

'Because ore-sama knows he will make a lot of money with you working in his club.'

**To be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Nightclub at Daytime  
><strong>Writer: <strong>Tacuma  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Perfect Pair  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 5/40 (probably)  
><strong>Genre: <strong>AU, romance, angst, crime  
><strong>Word count: <strong>words  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

The next morning there was a big, beautiful camera waiting next to Fuji's plate at the table. Almost everybody was already waiting and talking about it when Fuji entered the dining room. He immediately noticed the camera. He sat down on his chair and picked it up. The camera was more expensive and much better than the one he used to have at home. Fuji just hoped that Atobe-san didn't want to use this to bribe him in any way. He had kept telling how Fuji was going to make him earn more money, but never said in what way, and that scared Fuji a little. Tezuka had told him that it would be alright and that he still didn't have to do anything he didn't want and that Atobe-san would never ask that of him.

'Why did you get a camera?' asked Eiji who sat next to Fuji. He was the most curious of all and he wanted to know why it was there.

'I am a photographer,' answered Fuji. 'I will keep photographing while I stay here and sell my pictures to magazines I used to work for.'

Fuji had thought about everything Tezuka and Oishi had told him about this place and he had decided to get the money he needed as quickly as possible. After that he would decide what he would do and how he would continue to live. He found out escaping would be impossible. When he went to the bathroom last night, Momoshiro had been in the hallway, like he was on guard. He had lied he had to go to the bathroom as well, but Fuji knew that wasn't the truth.

'That is great!' answered Eiji enthusiastic. 'Can you make a few pictures of me? I want to send a recent photo to my family. They have been contacting me for a few weeks now and they want to know how I've been doing. I want to send them a picture to show I'm doing fine, nya!'

'Sure,' answered Fuji. He had nothing to do anyway and it would be a great way to find out how exactly this camera worked. It had much more options than the camera's he owned in the past.

'We should make a group picture as well!' said Eiji. 'We can put it on the wall here, or in the living room. Those rooms are too plain! We should make them look like nice and comfortable places with photos!'

'Have you ever done haute couture shoots?' asked Mizuki suddenly.

'Not really,' answered Fuji. 'Only when I was still in school. I'm not really interested in fashion photography. I prefer being more creative, play with light and colours, make people think when they see a picture.'

'Are you saying haute couture is not creative?' asked Mizuki offended.

'I didn't say that,' answered Fuji. 'I said the _photography_ of haute couture is not creative. By photographing something creative people will only think about the fashion they see in the photos and not about the photos themselves. It's easy to make good haute couture shots, but I don't like it.'

Kaidoh and Momoshiro brought breakfast in and put it on the table. Everybody took some of it and started eating, but Mizuki wasn't done discussing yet.

'Why did you get that camera?' he asked almost angrily.

'Atobe-san gave it to me as a present. If you want to know why, you should ask him, because I don't know either. I asked him, but he didn't want to tell me.'

'You met Atobe?' asked Oishi, but nobody really listened to his question, because Mizuki asked a question at the same time and his voice was much louder.

'I am a fashion designer and Atobe didn't even give me a sewing machine to work with! No fabric, no thread, only needles. A little box of needles! I had to pay for everything myself! What did you do to get that camera from him? There must be a reason.'

Now Fuji understood why the other guy was so hideously dressed. The purple shirt with ruffles and red roses clearly showed the poor taste of the so called fashion designer. Fuji understood why Atobe-san didn't give him anything to work with. Nobody in the entire world would want to wear something like that.

'I told you already, I don't know why Atobe-san gave it to me,' said Fuji once again, a little pissed off and impatient. 'He only said I would earn a lot of money if I worked at the club for him. When he heard that I am a photographer he offered to buy me a camera.'

Everybody was looking at him. The days he had been at this place Fuji had hardly spoken a word. He had been shy, he stayed in his room and didn't interact with anybody. Now he was in a fight with Mizuki.

'Photograph my designs then,' said Mizuki.

'No,' answered Fuji. 'I can't sell pictures of clothes to the magazines I work for. They aren't fashion magazines. And even if they were, nobody would publish photos of such hideous clothing. It's not fashionable, not modern, not new and it doesn't look good no matter how you look at it. I might not be a fashion photographer, but at least I know what fashion is about.'

Mizuki's mouth fell open, he stood up and slammed his fist on the table. 'How dare you say such things about my wonderful designs! You don't know ANYTHING about fashion! If you did, you would know that purple is _the_ colour for this season!'

'Shouldn't you, as a designer, already work on the colours for next season? Shouldn't you be ahead of everybody? Shouldn't you know that the season for ruffles was in the seventies and that red and purple look horrible together, no matter in what combination you use them?' Fuji didn't even look up from his food as he spoke with the other.

Mizuki looked like he was going to burst. His face was red of anger and his hands were fists, pretty manicured nails digging into his own flesh. Then, without saying another word, he left the dining room and returned to his bedroom. Everybody watched him go, before returning their attention to Fuji.

Fuji looked up from his plate. 'What?' he asked. 'You all thought the same, but nobody dared to tell him. I'm not going to photograph something that hideous. It would ruin my reputation as a photographer.'

For a few seconds it was silent. Then Eiji, Gakuto and Momoshiro started laughing out loud. Nioh snickered and Yukimura was grinning. The only one who hadn't enjoyed the little fight had been Oishi.

'You just told him!' laughed Eiji. 'You told him his clothes look like crap! That is amazing! I never thought you would be such a honest guy.'

'We all thought he looked horrible and his attitude is even worse,' said Momoshiro as he wiped the tears from his eyes. 'The only one who ever dared to tell Mizuki something like that was Yukimura. Hadn't such a good laugh in ages.'

Fuji was a little glad the others didn't hate him for the fact that he already started fighting while he was only here for a few days. He hated the diva-like types. Atobe-san was one of them as well, but he was his boss, so Fuji wouldn't talk to him in a way he had just spoken to the failed fashion designer, but he didn't mind saying such things to Mizuki.

'Is there a nice place where I can make a picture of you, Eiji?' asked Fuji.

'Yes, outside! The sun is shining and the flowers are blooming, so we can make a picture there! I'll show you after breakfast! Oishi, will you come too?'

'I will come!' said Gakuto.

'Me too!' said Momoshiro. 'And our grumpy Kaidoh will come too, of course. He will probably be a wonderful model!'

'What are you talking about, stupid peach!'

'We should all go!' said Eiji. 'You too, Nioh and Yukimura! It will be fun! Don't you want a pretty picture of yourself! Should we invite Tezuka too?'

'I don't think Tezuka likes to have his picture taken,' answered Oishi.

The door opened and a tall man with light brown hair entered the room.

'Oh, you guys aren't done yet. I'm sorry, I will come back later.'

'No, Kawamura, you can stay here and wait,' said Oishi. 'We're almost done anyway. Come on guys, finish your food, afterwards you can go out to let your picture taken. Kawamura, we have a new colleague, his name is Fuji Syuusuke. Fuji, this is Kawamura Takashi, he is the one who cleans the house and washes your clothes.'

'Nice to meet you,' said Fuji with a small smile. 'Thank you for your hard work.'

The tall cleaner blushed a little. 'You're welcome. Nice to meet you too.'

'Fuji is a photographer!' said Eiji happily. 'He is going to take pictures of us and he is going to make a nice group picture! You should be on the picture too, Taka-san! You are also part of the group!'

'It's fine,' said Kawamura. 'I don't have to be in the picture. I'm fine with being just the cleaner.'

'Really?' asked Fuji. 'Too bad, I think you would look good in the picture. Are you sure you don't want to?'

'Well,' answered Kawamura, 'if you don't mind then…'

Fuji smiled. It had happened before that guys, or girl, fell for his charms. He was good looking and he could be really kind if he wanted. He didn't really use it to get what he wanted, but it was nice to know he _could_ get what he wanted by just asking a guy like Kawamura. They all quickly finished their food, before they went outside to take some photos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Nightclub at Daytime  
><strong>Writer: <strong>Tacuma  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Perfect Pair  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 6/40 (probably)  
><strong>Genre: <strong>AU, romance, angst, crime  
><strong>Word count: <strong>2327 words  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 <strong>

The first time Fuji joined the others at the club was a few days later. After dinner every one went to his own room to dress up. Most of them chose some nice, but not too sexy clothes and made sure their hair looked perfect. Only Mizuki went as far as to put make-up on. Together they went downstairs, entered the club and positioned themselves on the different couches. Tezuka was already behind the bar. He stopped Fuji and told him to sit down on a chair behind the bar. From there he could see everything that happened in the club and he could learn from the others. He was a little scared to be alone with Tezuka the entire evening, he still feared the man a little, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Momoshiro opened the doors. He was the guard, always at the door to let people in. Fuji watched how the first customers got in and were welcomed by Eiji and Yukimura. The guests made themselves comfortable on the couches, others went to the bar to order a drink. Within fifteen minutes the place was filled with men and everybody was talking.

Fuji watched it from behind the bar. Tezuka was busy with the drinks. The first hour was always the busiest for him. People always wanted a drink first thing as they came to a club. Fuji had visited some clubs himself in the past and he knew a lot of the drinks Tezuka made. He hadn't expected to see that the man with the piercing eyes was so good at mixing drinks. It looked really amazing.

When an hour had passed, Tezuka turned to face Fuji. He had a little more time now and could explain a few things to the newbie. Fuji stood up, so he had a better view on what was happening at the club.

'We always have a lot of guests,' started Tezuka. 'Some come here only once, but others visit this place quiet often. We do have some regulars and you will get to know them soon enough. They visit at least two or three times a week. Like those two guys over there. The one on the right is Shiraishi Kuranosuke and the other is Kajimoto Takahisa. They're important businessman. They often work together. Shiraishi-san is a successful movie director and he owns a model agency with only the best models of Japan, while Kajimoto-san is a famous fashion designer, owner of a few very important clothing labels here in Japan. His clothes are worn by Shiraishi-san's models in his movies.'

Fuji looked at the two men. They looked like they were really rich. Nioh was talking to them and it seemed they enjoyed his company, because they were often laughing. Meanwhile Tezuka helped one of the customers who came to get two drinks.

'Tell me, Tezuka, that guy, is he a new one here?'

Tezuka nodded. 'Yes he is new and he will start working here soon. He is taking a look around to see how things are going around here and what he will have to do in the future.'

He handed the two drinks to the man and got some money from him.

'I was right then' said the customer. 'Renji thought he was family of one of the guys around here. Mean I won this bet.'

The man left and Tezuka turned to Fuji. 'That was Inui Sadaharu and his friend is Yanagi Renji. They're both famous scientists. Very smart. Almost too smart for their own good. They bet about the most weird things, like they bet if you were new here or if you were family of one of them. The one who loses will have to pay a drink for the other, but sometimes they have other prices as well. Just be careful when you're around them, because they can ask you to do weird things. They always ask new people to drink one of their disgusting vegetable juices. Most people can't handle them. They will bet if a person will or will not be able to handle it. I tried to forbid them to give more of my employees those drinks, but they will still try to give it to you secretly. I'd say you shouldn't drink it, but it's your own choice.'

Fuji nodded. He would see what he would do if they asked him. People often thought he hard weird taste buds. Maybe he would be able to handle a drink like that. Or maybe not, he would find out when they asked him. Secretly he looked forward to it.

'The guy over there, at the end,' said Tezuka, talking about a guy who looked bored, with black hair. 'That is Sanada Genichirou. He is a businessman, earns a lot of money. He doesn't look like he enjoys it, but he likes talking to Yukimura a lot.'

'He looks a bit out of place,' said Fuji honestly.

Tezuka nodded. 'He does, but he is here at least three times a week, so I guess he must be enjoying it then. He is a friend of Atobe, but they are very different. It was because of Atobe that he decided to come here.'

Fuji had to agree to that. He had only seen Atobe one, but the man in the club didn't look like he was flashy enough to be one of Atobe's friends.

'Then there are also two cousins, over there. Oshitari Yuushi and Oshitari Kenya. They're real estate agencies. It seems that Oshitari Yuushi can sell every house he wants, no matter what kind of bad place it is. He is a very smooth talker and he is also a big flirt. He often tries to flirt with the people who work here, but also with other guests. Another big flirt is the guy over there with the red hair. Sengoku Kiyosumi. Also a rich guy, but that is to be expected as they know Atobe. I don't know in what kind of business he actually works, but he has enough money to come here often. And the last one of our regulars is the man in the yukata, the one that looks like a monk. It is Echizen Nanjiroh, but everybody just calls him Nanjiroh.'

Fuji looked at Nanjiroh. The man was much older than most of the others that were around in the club. The average age was probably somewhere between the 24 and the 30, but this guy was at least fifteen years older. To Fuji it looked like the guy was trying to look young and fit in. At the moment he was talking, laughing and winking at Eiji. Eiji was laughing as well, but didn't look completely comfortable.

'Some people think it's hard to deal with him,' said Tezuka. He had also noticed Eiji was uncomfortable around the guest. 'Just be yourself, don't do too much things he asks of you and you will be fine. I don't want to worry you, but he likes everything that is pretty. Boy's or girls that doesn't matter to him. Make sure he won't let you go too far. I have given him several warnings, but he acts like he doesn't care and keeps trying to touch some people.'

Fuij nodded. 'I will,' he said. He had gotten used to people who thought he was a pretty boy. He knew he wasn't totally ugly and Fuji had always made good use of it, but in a place like a club it could be dangerous.

Tezuka had to get back to work, because there were a few people at the bar. Fuji went to get some bottles from the storage for him, because several were empty. That way he felt a little more useful. Just watching everybody made him almost feel like a peeping Tom. When he got back he took his place on the chair again. That way it wasn't so obvious he was starring at them and watching how they were doing.

He thought it was fun to see how the guys he had gotten to know a little these days were so different when they worked at the club. The childish Eiji was much more mature, while the silent Yukimura was talking a lot with the guy Tezuka had said was named Sanada. Probably because that Sanada-san was more silent than Yukimura was. Nioh, who Fuji had gotten to know as a trickster, was playing tricks on the guests, like he was some sort of magician. Gakuto, who was sometimes a little childish, like Eiji, was flirting with the Oshitari cousins

The atmosphere at the club was relaxed. The soft music on the background and the talking really gave the feeling of a large living room where friends had gathered to catch up with each other. Later that evening different music started playing, it was a little louder than the music from before. Eiji and Gakuto let their customers alone and walked to the stage. Some people started cheering and whistled. Both guys grabbed one of the metal poles.

'What is happening?' asked Fuji.

'They have a little acrobatic dancing competition,' explained Tezuka. 'They do that once every weekend, so either on Friday, Saturday or Sunday evening. They never know when it will happen, so they always have to be prepared. The guests can chose who they like better. It was one of Atobe's ideas to do something like this, but it works. We earn more money because of it. Somehow people start to buy more drinks afterwards and they also pay drinks for our employees. For that I have to warn you. Our guests hardly ever get drunk, so I don't want to see any of our employees drunk either. Make sure you don't consume too much alcohol.'

'I won't,' answered Fuji. He liked an alcoholic drink, but not too much. He watched how Eiji and Gakuto did all kind of great moves at the poles. It didn't look erotic at all. More exciting. That is probably what Atobe wanted with the little show. He wanted to make the evening a little more spectacular. Fuji noticed Inui-san and Yanagi-san were betting who would win this time. Fuji didn't know who to chose. Both Eiji and Gakuto were really good.

'Are the drinks the only way you earn money here?' Fuji asked Tezuka, while they both continued watching the two redheads perform.

'No,' answered Tezuka. 'There is an entrance fee. That way we make sure not everybody can just enter this club and make a mess of it. The price is high, so only the real rich people, like the people here, can afford it. All of our regulars have a card. With that they get a discount. That is probably why they are here so often. They can come here whenever they want.'

Fuji didn't dare to ask how high the entrance fee was. It was probably so much that he would never be able to afford it either, but he still had to work in a place like this. 'Don't the guests think we're….too poor for them?' he asked.

'Do you think the others look poor?' Tezuka asked. 'Some regulars know in what kind of situation our employees are, but most don't know anything. The guys who work here make sure they look good. They are able to make their clothes look expensive, even though they are not. You did a good job yourself as well. The clothes you got from Oishi aren't very expensive and most of the things are rather simple, but you managed to make them look more expensive than they actually are.'

'Thank you, I changed them a little,' said Fuji. The clothes he had gotten were boring and he didn't want to look like everybody else. So he had asked Oishi for scissors, a needle and some thread and with that he had changed some of the clothes to make them look a little more fashionable. Some of his friends who studied fashion had showed him the easiest way to work with needle and thread and Fuji's creativity helped him to look different, but still good.

'Do we get more clothes?' Fuji asked. Back at his home he had lots of clothes. It had been important to him to look good and different at every shoot. Here he had only a few sets and there wasn't much to combine.

'You get more when you work here for about a month,' answered Tezuka. 'You can also buy more when you get money. You can also switch clothes with others if they fit, so you will look different every time. We can't afford to give everybody too much clothes. Your dept would get higher and it would take you longer to pay it back.'

Fuji understood that and he wouldn't want his dept to get any higher than it already was. He wished he could go home to get his clothes there, but going home was not an option for him. It wasn't his home anymore. Meanwhile the competition between Eiji and Gakuto had ended. The guests were trying to decide who was better. They were both good, so it was a hard decision. They were voting and in the end Eiji became the winner. He got a free drink from Inui, who had lost the bet.

The night passed by and one by one the guests went home. When they had all left, Momoshiro locked the door and everybody started to gather the glasses that were everywhere on the tables. In the storage were dishwashers. They put all the glasses in there and started them before they went upstairs to their rooms to sleep. Kawamura would clean everything else the next morning.

Fuji lay down on his bed and thought about the things he had seen. Maybe he wouldn't mind working here. It wasn't a bad place. Not bad at all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Nightclub at Daytime  
><strong>Writer: <strong>Tacuma  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Perfect Pair  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 7/40 (probably)  
><strong>Genre: <strong>AU, romance, angst, crime  
><strong>Word count: <strong>1470 words  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 <strong>

'So, do you think you're ready for it?' asked Oishi the next morning at Fuji. Breakfast was over and everybody was gone. A few went shopping, while others were hanging around in the living room or in the small park behind the building.

'Yeah, I think I do,' answered Fuji. It didn't look very hard to him to just talk to those people and have fun. How hard could it be? He wasn't shy and didn't mind talking to different kind of persons, it made things interesting.

'Did Tezuka warn you for Nanjiroh?' Oishi asked. He didn't like the guy who dressed up as an innocent monk, but in the meantime tried to get everything pretty in his bed.

'He did,' answered Fuji. 'I'm sure the others can help me when I don't know what to do, right?'

'Yes, they will help you and most guests are very kind to people who are new at the club. They will all want to get to know you better. Today is Sunday. Most regulars come here on Sunday. Since tomorrow is a workday for our guests it might be a little quiet. A good night for you to start your job.'

'I'm sure I will be fine,' said Fuji. The other man worried too much about him. Fuji knew he didn't look really strong, because of his slender body, but he wasn't an easy guy to deal with if he was angry. Oishi should knew that after the incident with Mizuki.

When Oishi finally let Fuji go, Fuji went to get his camera and went outside. He hadn't been outside on his own. There had always be someone with him. He thought it was because he had tried to escape. Either Tezuka or Oishi hadn't trusted him and weren't sure he would come back if he got out on his own. But now nobody said he would join him and Fuji quickly sneaked out. He preferred making photos on his own. The others were too loud. He preferred working in silence.

Fuji walked around in the small park and made some photos there. But he soon got bored of the nice and pretty view and went into town. He didn't see any of the others around, so he couldn't tell them where he was going, so he just left. He found some nice places and snapped one photo after the other. It had been a while since he had made any photos and he enjoyed himself.

After a few hours of walking around Fuji checked the time. He had to go back. Lunch time was long over already and dinner would be served within a few hours. He looked around, wondering which way he had to go. He turned back the way he came from and tried to remember where he had been. Slowly he found his way back. He walked through the city, turned left and then right, but in the end he was completely lost. Fuji softly cursed, looking around, hoping he would see something familiar. Anything! He really had no clue where to go.

Then he remember the photos he had taken. He had made plenty of pictures of all the places and most of the streets he had been. He turned his camera on and took a look at the pictures he made. He walked back to a street he remembered and searched between the photos until he found a picture of that street. The picture before that was of a small corner where flowers were growing. Fuji looked around and found the flowers. The picture before that one contained a small, empty house with broken windows. Fuji easily found it back

Slowly he found his way back. It took a lot of time and sometimes he didn't know which way to go, because he hadn't made any pictures of certain streets that were not interesting enough. But slowly he got into more familiar grounds and after one and a half hour he found the park that was behind their 'house'.

'THERE HE IS!' shouted a familiar voice. Eiji ran towards Fuji and jumped on his back.

'Where have you been? What were you doing? Everybody was so worried! Oishi is the most worried of all! He thought you were kidnapped again or something! I said you weren't that stupid, but he didn't believe you would come back! Why weren't you at lunch?'

'Relax Eiji, I was just making photos and got lost. I didn't know how I had to get back, so it took me a while to get here again. There is no need to worry, I'm perfectly fine.'

Oishi came running towards them, he still had a worried look on his face.

'Are you alright?' he asked. 'Did anything happen? Where have you been?'

'I was making photos in town,' answered Fuji. 'I got lost, but I managed to find my way back again. I'm fine. Just a little hungry, but it's almost time for dinner, right?'

Oishi called the others. Momoshiro and Nioh were searching as well. They went back to the house and all of them went straight to the dining room. It was almost time for dinner and that way Fuji could tell everybody where he had been and what had happened.

Dinner was only just served when the door opened and Tezuka stood there.

'Fuji, I want to talk to you, in my office, now.'

Everybody looked a little worried. Tezuka sounded really angry and he didn't look very pleased either. Fuji didn't really worry about it. He just stood up and followed the bartender upstairs to the office. He sat down in the chair. Tezuka didn't sit down, but paced around in silence.

'Where have you been and why weren't you at lunch?' he asked.

'I was making photos in town,' said Fuji for the third time. 'I forgot about the time and when I got hungry I found out I was lost. I managed to find my way home, but it took me a while. I apologize for it, but there was nothing I could do about it.'

'You're not going out on your own anymore,' said Tezuka. 'For the next few months. There has to be someone going with you, always, and you won't go further than the park. I can't afford to buy you from the yakuza once again.'

'Why?' asked Fuji a little angry. He didn't like it that his freedom was already taken from him. 'I got a camera so I could keep working as a freelance photographer, but then I'm not allowed to go anywhere to make photos! How can I ever be a photographer?'

'You can be a photographer, but you have to stick to the rules. You're not going any further than the park. You can only go anywhere else with either me or Oishi with you.'

Fuji sighed. He wanted to say more, but he knew he was only making things worse. 'Alright,' he said. 'I won't go out on my own anymore. I will only go out with somebody around. I apologize once again for what I did. It won't happen again.'

'Good,' answered Tezuka. 'You can go now. Don't let anything like this happen again. You're going to give Oishi a heart attack one day.'

Fuji couldn't help but smile when he heard that. It seemed they thought the same way about the motherly Oishi. He worried way too much. With the smile still on his face he went back to the dining room. it was really silent in there. Nobody dared to say a word and when Fuji entered, they all looked up, but nobody dared to ask a question.

Fuji greeted them and sat down on his seat. He took his chopsticks and started eating.

'So, did you get punished?' asked Mizuki, the only one who dared to speak.

'No, not really,' answered Fuji. 'I'm not allowed to go out on my own anymore. I can only go to the park. If I want to go further than the park, either Oishi or Tezuka-san will have to go with me.'

'I think that is punishment,' said Mizuki. 'Like you're a dog, who needs his owner if he wants to go for a walk.'

'At least _I_ won't be lonely,' answered Fuji and he continued eating.

'I will go to the park with you!' shouted Eiji happily. 'I love going there! Oishi can come too if he wants!'

Fuji smiled at the redhead. He often acted really childish, but he was very kind at the same time. 'Thank you, Eiji, I really appreciate that.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Nightclub at Daytime  
><strong>Writer: <strong>Tacuma  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Perfect Pair  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 8/40 (probably)  
><strong>Genre: <strong>AU, romance, angst, crime  
><strong>Word count: <strong>1267 words  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 <strong>

It was only an hour before Fuji had to start his first day at the club. He was standing in front of the closet, not sure what he should wear. He took a pair of tight jeans, that was always good. He also took one of the dress shirts. He pulled it on and started to button it. He didn't bother to button the top buttons, leaving them open. He took a black tie and tied it around his neck. Not too tight, he let it hang lose.

Fuji took his comb and combed his hair, making it straight and soft. When he thought he looked good enough, he took his sneakers and put them on. The white shoes looked good with his white shirt. He stepped out of his room and walked towards Eiji's. He knocked on the door and soon the redhead let him in.

'Fuji, you look amazing!' said Eiji surprised. Fuji never really bothered to look good around the others, but for his work tonight he had specially dressed up.

'Do you think the guests will like it?' Fuji asked. He wasn't so sure about it yet. Maybe it was too much. 'Should I button my shirt all the way up?'

Eiji laughed. 'I think most of the guests will prefer it if you keep it like this, but maybe some will like it a little too much.'

Fuji smiled. 'You are around to keep them away from me, ne?'

Together they left the room and went downstairs. Some of the others were already there. Tezuka was already behind the bar, preparing things.

'Have you seen...' he started when Fuji and Eiji entered, but he stopped when he noticed Fuji's outfit. 'It looks good on you, but if the guests start to harass you in any way, even if it's just wit words, I want you to button your shirt up further than that.'

Fuji nodded. 'Alright.'

'Have you seen Yukimura?' asked Tezuka, finishing his question, still keeping his eyes on Fuji's clothes.

'I think he was almost done,' answered Fuji with a smile. He liked how he could even make guys like Tezuka stare at him longer than was appropriate.

Fuji and Eiji sat down on one of the couches, both with a non-alcoholic drink. They talked a little and a few minutes later the doors were opened and a few men entered the club.

Inui and Yanagi were one of the firsts to come in and they immediately walked to the table where Fuji was sitting.

'So, today is your first day,' started Inui.

'Interesting,' said Yanagi. 'We're looking forward to getting to know you better.'

Fuji smiled. 'Same for me. I'm looking forward to it. You are Inui-san, right, and you are Yanagi-san? I heard a few things about you.'

They talked for a while about the work of the two guests. They explained what they were doing, not really expecting Fuji to understand. But Fuji wasn't stupid. He understood more of it than most others. Eiji had listened for a while, but got bored. So when some other guests arrived he went to the bar to speak with them.

'Interesting data,' said Inui. 'You are a very smart young man. Let me give you a drink.'

'Sounds good,' said Fuji, smiling friendly.

Inui took a small bottle from his bag and Fuji remembered what Tezuka had warned him for. The vegetable juices. Nobody knew what the ingredients were, but everybody knew it tasted disgusting. Fuji wasn't sure if he wanted to try, but he was sure he wouldn't be able to escape.

'Try this, it's good for your health.' said Yanagi. 'One of the things we made in the laboratories.

Fuji looked at the bottle. It had a weird green colour, but that was to be expected from vegetables. 'What is inside it?' he asked, hoping he might get an answer, but neither of the men said anything.

'Alright, I would like to try it,' said Fuji, gathering all his courage. He opened the bottle, put it at his mouth and drank. It wasn't as disgusting as he had thought. The others had all fled the room after they drank it, but Fuji thought it tasted rather good.

'Tastes good!' he said when he finished the bottle. 'You two really made this? You should sell it in the supermarket. I'm sure it will be a hit!''

Inui and Yanagi both took a piece of paper out of their pockets and unfolded it.

'Disgusting' said the one Yanagi was holding.

'Mildly disgusting' said the one Inui was holding.

'Seems like you were both wrong,' said Fuji with a grin on his face. 'That means you both lost this bet!'

'We'll buy you a drink,' said Inui.

'Thank you,' answered Fuji. 'Inui-san, if you buy me a drink now, Yanagi-san can buy me a drink next time. I can't drink too much alcohol in one evening, right? That would be unhealthy.'

'S...sure,' answered Inui. The two had wanted to give Fuji just one drink from the two of them, but Fuji was smarter than that. They had both lost and they would both have to pay!

'Blue Curacao with Seven up,' said Fuji as Inui stood up to get it. A few moments later Inui returned with the bright blue drink. Fuji took it from him and sipped from it. It had always been the only alcoholic drink he ever drank. Not because he liked it so much, it wasn't bad, but he preferred non-alcoholic, but more because it looked good with his eyes and in clubs he managed to attract a lot of attention with it.

Fuji talked for a little longer with the two scientists. They explained a little about the different drinks they made. All the drinks were good for one's body in a different way. They wanted to use the drinks as some kind of medication, instead of pills, but the taste had scared most people away.

'So what kind of medication was the one I drank?' asked Fuji. 'Not Viagra or something I hope.'

'No, but maybe we should give you that next time. This one was just a regular drink, not medical. One of the first drinks we made. It's good for your health, you get all the vitamins you need with that drink.'

'I could use that,' said Fuji. 'I'm completely healthy, but if I ever need medication I will definitely will ask the two of you to turn my medication into such a delicious drink.'

'You drank it?' asked Eiji in horror. 'You drank one of their drinks? Didn't Tezuka warn you for it?'

Fuji smiled at his friend. 'He did, but I wanted to try it anyway. And I'm glad I did. It tasted very good. I can recommend it.'

'Are you drinking one of their drinks now?' asked Eiji as he pointed to the blue drink in Fuji's glass.

Fuji shook his head. 'No, Tezuka made this one. It's safe, don't worry.'

Yanagi offered Eiji one of their drinks, but he escaped, saying he didn't even want to be close to the gross things. Fuji continued talking with the two men, enjoying their company. They were fun to talk to. When it was around closing time Momoshiro had to send them away. After cleaning up a little everybody went back upstairs again. Tezuka stopped Fuji.

'You did well,' he said. 'Inui and Yanagi were enjoying themselves. Normally they never stay until closing time. What did you think of it?'

'Interesting,' answered Fuji. 'I can't wait to meet more people.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Nightclub at Daytime  
><strong>Writer: <strong>Tacuma  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Perfect Pair  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 9/40 (probably)  
><strong>Genre: <strong>AU, romance, angst, crime  
><strong>Word count: <strong>2220 words  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

'Tezuka told me you did really well last night!' said Oishi proud the next morning after they had breakfast. 'He said you made Inui-san and Yanagi-san stay until closing time and that you were able to drink one of those drinks they make. I heard a lot about them, but I never heard anybody who could handle them.'

'It's not that hard,' said Fuji. 'It tasted good, so it wasn't a problem at all to drink it.'

'What did you guys talk about the entire evening? Those two are only interested in scientific things.'

'Scientific things,' answered Fuji simply. It was the truth, they had mostly spoken about the work of the two men. 'Aren't we supposed to make them feel at home, so we should let them talk about whatever they want?'

'Yes, of course,' answered Oishi. 'But most guys here think scientific things are boring. They don't understand the two of them.'

'It was rather interesting,' answered Fuji shortly. 'I'm looking forward to meet other guests. I hope they're as interesting as Yanagi-san and Inui-san.'

With that said Fuji walked back to his room. He had enough of reviewing his first evening at the club. Why were they all so worried about him? Talking to people wasn't that difficult, especially not in a club like that.

'He is a natural,' he heard Yukimura say when he left the room. It left a smile on Fuji's face. Yes, maybe he was a natural.

Fuji's second night was a nice evening. It was Tuesday, so there weren't so many guests. It was most of the relaxing evenings in the week. Fuji was claimed by Shiraishi-san and Kajimoto-san, who were both interested in him. They had bought him a few drinks already and when Fuji said he had enough they had bought drinks for all the others instead. All for only one reason: to get Fuji to work for them.

'It is not possible,' said Fuji. 'I already have two jobs, I can't handle more things to do right now.'

'But my new summer collection would look wonderful on you,' said Kajimoto. 'It has a lot of blue, different kinds of blue, and white. All will look wonderful on you, it will look so good with your eyes! I can't find any models with eyes like you. You will be the star of the runway! They will love you!'

People had tried to scout Fuji as a model before. Sometimes when he was at the shopping mall they had tried to convince him to become a model. He had always refused. He wasn't really interested in modelling or anything like that.

'You can work for my modelling agency,' said Shiraishi. 'I only have the best models and you will get paid more than they do here! Really, you will be booked often and not just by Kajimoto here, also by all our other clients! But if you don't want to be a model, then what about becoming an actor and help me with my new movie. I hired an actor for the job. He has to play a very beautiful man who isn't aware of his own looks. But of course everybody loves him and all the women want him. In the end he is homosexual and everybody is really disappointed. It's a very heavy theme, but I'm sure it will be a huge success, just like my other movies. I can send that lousy actor away if you want to do the job. You would be suited so much better than he. He is...I don't really know how to say it, but he is too manly, too aware of himself, while you carry your beauty the perfect way! Exactly how I want it to be in the movie.'

'No thank you, really,' said Fuji. 'Like I said, I already have two jobs and I'm busy enough.'

'You don't want to play a homosexual?' asked Shiraishi? 'If that's it, I can do something about it, do anything you want. You can chose the man you will have to work with and...'

Fuji stopped him. 'That is not it. I don't mind homosexuals at all. I... I am one myself. I don't have problems with them in movies either, but I just don't want to become an actor. I'm a photographer. I like to create things myself, not let anybody else create something with me.'

'Are you really sure?' asked Shiraishi. 'You can earn much more than you do here. I don't really know what you earn here, but we will pay you more, that is for sure.'

Fuji chuckled. 'I don't really care about money that much.'

'Then what? A nice house?' asked Kajimoto. 'Men or women? Cars? Jewellery? If you don't want fame, what is it that you want? If you don't want to be a catwalk model I can always use you for the photos. We still need to do a photo shoot for a big magazine. If you would show my creations there I would be very happy.'

'Still no,' said Fuji. 'I don't need cars or a house or jewellery or anything. I only want to be happy and at the moment I am very happy with being a photographer and with my job here. This is only my second day here and you already try to steal me away. I didn't even get the chance to meet all of the other guests we have here. So please stop try to convince me to work for the two of you.'

'What about the future?' asked Shiraishi? 'Will you work for us in the future? When you have worked here for a year or so, when you got to know everybody. Can we asked you again then?'

'Or what if you be my photographer?' asked Kajimoto. 'I need a photographer to do the shoot and I also need a photographer at the catwalk to make some perfect pictures of the models that are wearing my creations. Would you do that instead? I would be very pleased if you would do that instead.'

'Still no,' answered Fuji. 'I'm not a fashion photographer. I like fashion, but I don't like photographing it. I want to create something myself. A photo of fashion is all about the clothes. Nobody will appreciate the beauty of the photo. Only the beauty of the clothes. But if I really get bored in the future you can ask again. I won't say I will work for you then, but you can try, alright? So, can we please talk about something else now?'

'A shame,' said Shiraishi.

'A shame indeed,' said Kajimoto. 'But I guess there is nothing we can do about it then. We'll just try again next time.'

'Yes, maybe then we can get to know him a little better now,' sounded a voice from behind them. The three of them turned around and found a man with dark blue hair and glasses. Fuji remembered Tezuka talked about him. It was Oshitari Yuushi and the guy next to him was his cousin.

Fuji smiled at the man, glad he saved him from Shiraishi and Kajimoto for now.

'Excuse me gentlemen,' he said. 'We will talk again next time. Think about the things I told you. Maybe you can come up with something that I will actually agree on.'

Fuji stood up and walked to one of the other tables where the Oshitari cousins were seated. He sat down on one of the couches and put his drink on the table.

'My name is Fuji Syuusuke,' said Fuji. 'I heard some people talk about you, but please introduce yourselves to me as well.'

'Gladly answered Oshitari Yuushi. 'This is my cousin Oshitari Kenya. My name is Oshitari Yuushi. I'm working in the real estate business. I own a lot of houses here in Tokyo. Some very expensive ones, some really cheap ones that are about to fall apart, but I am able to sell them all. My cousin here is in the same business, but he takes care of the offices and shops. He is also very good, able to find the perfect owner for ever office building of every empty shop we own.'

'Interesting,' said Fuji. He noticed the other guy liked to brag about his work and about his cousin as well. Or maybe he just wanted to leave a very good first impression.

'So tell me, what is the most expensive house you ever sold?'

The blue-haired man started to talk about pent houses in some skyscrapers and other real expensive buildings on real expensive places in the middle of Tokyo. He told how he sold them and whom he sold them to. Fuji listened carefully, trying to remember most of it. It could be useful if he ever got to talk with this guy again.

Fuji turned to Oshitari Kenya. 'What about you?' he asked. 'What kind of shops and offices do you sell? Big ones?'

Oshitari Kenya was a little surprised. Normally it was always his cousin who did the talking. He was a little more shy, so most of the guys thought it was easier to talk to Yuushi, but this guys was asking him questions as well.

'I sold offices to some important companies,' he started. He told the names of some big international companies that had their head offices in Tokyo. He talked about expensive malls that were build in the centre of Tokyo and the shops he sold that were in there.

Fuji was impressed. The other had been the owner of the most famous and expensive malls in Japan. 'That is amazing,' he said. 'I don't have enough money to shop there myself, but I've been there to take a look and it's so big and beautiful! Amazing that you own it! You too, Oshitari-san. You must be a great sales-man. Very convincing, very impressive.'

That was enough to make the two men tell more about their work. They told Fuji about funny incidents that had happened and they laughed about it together. Kenya went to get drinks for the three of them before they continued talking about their work and the funny and interesting things they had done during the years.

It became late and some of the others, who didn't have other guests to talk to, joined Fuji and the Oshitari cousins. First Nioh and Eiji, but later also Gakuto and Yukimura. They talked about different situations they had been in. Fuji had seen weird things as a photographer, but the others had also pretty interesting things to tell. They were all laughing together, drinking and waiting for the next story.

But then Momoshiro came to spoil the fun. 'It's closing time, guys, you have to go now.'

Disappointed Oshitari Yuushi and Oshitari Kenya stood up. They thanked Fuji and the others before they took their coats, said goodbye and left.

'Good job,' said Tezuka to all of them. He had sold more drinks than he mostly did on Tuesdays. 'You can go to bed now.'

The guys quickly went upstairs. Most of them were tired after the long nights of working. They enjoyed it, but it was hard work as well, even though it looked so easy.

'You don't need help with cleaning?' asked Fuji. There were still glasses and bottles on the tables. Kawamura would clean everything tomorrow morning, but he preferred it if the tables and the floor were empty. A glass had fallen and there were still pieces of glass scattered over the floor.

'If you don't mind, I would appreciate that,' answered Tezuka who started to clean the bar. 'I wanted to talk to you anyway.'

Fuji looked up in surprise. 'What about?'

'You are doing a good job. The way you were talking with Oshitari Yuushi and Oshitari Kenya. They both felt comfortable and they seemed to enjoy their stay,' said Tezuka. 'Normally Oshitari Kenya never buys drinks for the others working here. The fact that he did today says enough. But you have to be careful. Oshitari Yuushi was moving closer to you every once in a while. You have to beware of that. I told you he is a flirt and I don't want anything to happen. We can't let the club have a bad name. You did well with Shiraishi-san and Kajimoto-san. They will pay you a lot of you will work for them, but they won't let you go anymore. I'm still working on your contract, but you will have to sign it tomorrow and it says you can't leave before you finished paying your debt.'

Fuji brought a few glasses to the dishwasher. 'If they pay my debt, that wouldn't be a problem, right? If I would agree to working for them, they would gladly pay the debt, so I can leave.'

'Would you want that?' asked Tezuka.

Fuji had to think about that for a moment. It would be easy. He would be free again to do what he wanted. He had always been a free soul, doing whatever he wanted. He would once again get the chance to do what he wanted, unless Shiraishi and Kajimoto would make him sign some kind of contract as well.

'No,' he answered. 'I wouldn't want that. It's just getting interesting here.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Nightclub at Daytime  
><strong>Writer: <strong>Tacuma  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Perfect Pair  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 10/40 (probably)  
><strong>Genre: <strong>AU, romance, angst, crime  
><strong>Word count: <strong>740 words  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>**0**

'What are you doing?' asked Eiji who entered the living room. Fuji was hanging on one of the couches, watching daytime television. It wasn't very interesting and on half of the channels they tried make him buy the most wonderful machines to cook healthy dinners or weird shoes that made you lose weight.

'Nothing much,' answered Fuji as he switched off the television. 'I'm not allowed to go outside. Oishi and Tezuka are too busy to go outside with me, so I can't go make photos. Yukimura went shopping with Nioh and Gakuto. Mizuki locked himself in his room. He said he is working on one of his masterpieces. He says that every week, but he never comes up with anything that looks good. Kaidoh went to the supermarket and I wasn't allowed to go with him. Kawamura isn't around today, and there is nothing on the television, so I'm bored to death. Where have you been?'

'In my room. Not doing much either,' said Eiji as he dropped down on one of the other couches. 'Days can be pretty boring here. The nights are fun even though it is work, but at least we won't have to be bored.'

'At work there are interesting people to talk to,' answered Fuji.

'I'm not interesting?' whined Eiji.

Fuji grinned. 'You are interesting. But you only just entered the room. Before that I was left all alone with stupid television shows. Who wouldn't be bored?'

'You like your new job?' the redhead asked.

'I guess I do,' answered Fuji. 'Even if I don't, Tezuka made me sign my contract today, so I'm stuck here for at least three years or something. Unless I find a way to grow money on trees. I have enough time to try that, since there is nothing better to do here anyway.'

Eiji laughed. 'If you manage to do so you should give me some of it as well!'

'I will,' laughed Fuji. 'After I paid off my own debt!'

'You really have to work here for at least three years?' Eiji asked, suddenly serious. 'I work here for almost two years now and I only have a small debt left. I'm almost done. If you have to work her for three years that means they had to pay a lot to get you out of the hands of the yakuza.'

'Yeah, a lot,' sighed Fuji. 'I don't understand why. I'm not very special.'

'You are,' answered Eiji. 'You are beautiful. I'm sure those yakuza thought Tezuka was going to earn a lot of money with you as his prostitute. That is why they asked so much for you.'

'It's insane that they can sell people without getting punished,' said Fuji. 'We're people, not objects you can just sell when you're bored of them.'

'I am,' answered Eiji sadly.

'No, you're not something to sell either.'

'I am,' cried Eiji. Tears were running down his face. 'My parents sold me,' he sobbed. 'They didn't have enough money, so they just sold me. They couldn't use me anymore, so they sold me to someone who could use me.'

Fuji's eyes widened. He quickly stood up, sat down on the other couch and wrapped his arms around his friend. 'Don't cry, don't cry. I'm sure they didn't want to sell you! I'm sure they loved you. I'm sure they had trouble with the yakuza and they forced your parents to sell you.'

'Do you think?' sobbed Eiji as he wiped the tears from his cheeks.

'Yes, I really think so,' said Fuji. 'I don't know anybody who would want to sell their own child if they had a different option to get money, especially not a great kid like you! I'm sure they were forced somehow. Did the yakuza do anything bad to you?'

Eiji shook his head. 'No,' he answered. 'I was bought by Tezuka only two days later. I was so scared, but Oishi was so kind to me.'

Fuji smiled. 'Yeah, Oishi is a kind man. You really like him, don't you?'

'I do,' smiled Eiji through his tears.

Fuji took a handkerchief out of his pocket and gave it to the redhead to wipe his tears. 'Then don't think about the past anymore. You're here and you're happy here, aren't you? Enjoy yourself and when you paid off your debt, do whatever you want and make sure you will have a wonderful life.'


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:**Nightclub at Daytime  
><strong>Writer:<strong>Tacuma  
><strong>Pairing:<strong>Perfect Pair  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 11/40 (probably)  
><strong>Genre:<strong>AU, romance, angst, crime, fluff?  
><strong>Word<strong>**count: **2576 words  
><strong>Rating:<strong>PG-15  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>I do not own Prince of Tennis

Sorry for the late update, I didn't have internet for a few weeks ^_^"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Fuji entered the club a little later than usual. The others were already there. Yukimura had fallen ill and even though he and Fuji weren't the best of friends, Fuji had helped Oishi to make the blue-haired man feel comfortable, so he could sleep. When Fuji finally entered the club, the guests were already talking to his colleagues. Fuji apologized to Tezuka and shortly explained the situation before he walked further and looked around. Most of the guests were already busy talking with people and having heated discussions or were laughing about jokes.

Then he noticed Sanada in the far corner of the club. Fuji had only ever seen him talk to Yukimura, who wasn't here right now. Sanada looked almost lost, sitting there on his own, so Fuji decided to join him.

'Do you mind if I sit here?' he asked the stoic black-haired man. Sanada shook his head, so Fuji sat down.

'You often talk to Yukimura, right? He has fallen ill. A slight fever, nothing dangerous, but he has to stay in bed for a while. He asked me to say sorry to you for his not being here.'

It was a lie. Yukimura hadn't asked him anything, but Sanada seemed to cheer up a little.

'You and Yukimura are alike in a way,' he said. 'You're both a little feminine, but only your looks. You're both kind of heart, but love to tease people merciless when you have the chance.'

Fuji chuckled. That was so true. 'I guess in a way we are alike, but we can be very different as well.'

'Or too much alike.'

Fuji blinked. Sanada could be right about that. The two of them were both very stubborn and often had the opposite meaning about something, just because of that stubbornness. Fuji nor Yukimura would ever admit that they were so much alike though.

'Do you think I can replace him for tonight then?' Fuji asked.

'You can try,' answered Sanada. 'Do you want a drink?'

Fuji thanked him and told him what kind of drink he would like. The stoic man went to get it and returned a few moments later. He sat down again and there fell an uncomfortable silence.

'So, how do you know Yukimura and I are so much alike?' asked Fuji. He was a little curious. He had only been working here for a few days and he had never spoken with Sanada before.

'Yukimura told me a few things about you. He often talks about the other people who work here. He told me you and he were very different, but when I listened to his stories I could recognize things of him in you.'

'So the two of you are secretly gossiping about me?' Fuji asked with a smile on his face. He didn't really mind. Maybe even Yukimura had a hard time talking to this rock.

'No, he doesn't tell bad things about you or any of the others. Just things that have happened to him.'

'You…know about his situation then?' Fuji asked. None of the guests knew they lived above the club and why they lived there.

'Yes, but I promised I wouldn't tell anybody about it,' answered Sanada. Fuji was sure about that. Sanada looked like a man you could trust when he promised something.

'Yukimura must trust you then! I'm sure he has good reasons for that. Do you ever tell him about your life as well?' asked Fuji, not really sure how to answer.

'Sometimes I tell him about my work,' said Sanada. 'But it's not that interesting.'

'What kind of work do you do then?' asked Fuji to keep the conversation going.

'I'm the director of a small insurance company. But I was asked by a bigger company if I could become their director, since the one who works there will retire in two months. They want me to take his place. It is a huge honour, since he is so much older than I am, but they still entrust the job to me.'

'Then what is the problem?' asked Fuji.

'It's in Osaka.'

'Oh, that is quiet far away. Do you have a lot of family and friends here?'

'Not really. I don't have much family and I don't have much time for friends.'

'Then… it's Yukimura,' guessed Fuji. If Sanada didn't have much family or friends there was no other reason he could think of than Yukimura why Sanada would want to stay here. When Sanada nodded, Fuji smiled.

'You don't want to leave Yukimura behind. I understand. He must be a good friend of you. You should talk about this with him. I'm sure it's easier to come to a decision if you talk to him. I know Yukimura likes you a lot too and he would really miss you. Maybe you can come to some kind of agreement. You two don't have to see each other here at the club only. You can meet at other places. Maybe Yukimura could take time off to visit you. Or….' Fuji didn't finish his sentence.

'Or what?' asked Sanada.

'You could pay the remaining of his dept for him. Then he will be free to go wherever he wants to go. I don't know how long he has been working here and I don't know how much he still has to pay, but you must have enough money to help him. He might even consider going with you. But that does mean you have to talk about it with him.'

'Yukimura has worked here for more than one and a half year already,' said Sanada. He looked almost happy. 'How long does an average person has to work here?'

'I have to work more than three years to pay off my debt,' answered Fuji. 'But it seems my debt is higher than most others, so I guess about two years of working here, maybe a little more, is average. That would mean Yukimura still has about four or five months to go.'

'How much would I have to pay to get him out of this place?' asked Sanada eagerly.

'I don't really know,' answered Fuji honestly. 'I'm working here for only a few days now. I don't know how much everybody earns every month.'

'It's fine, I'll ask Yukimura next time, when he is feeling better again. Thank you very much Fuji-san. I think you really are like Yukimura.'

Fuji smiled. 'You're welcome, I am glad I could help you. Shall I tell Yukimura you say 'hi'?'

'Yes, please do that for me. I have to go now. Here, buy yourself another drink.'

'That really isn't necessary,' said Fuji, still smiling.

'Please take it, I don't know how to thank you any other way.'

'Alright then,' Fuji answered. 'I'll treat myself a nice drink. Good luck and until next time then.'

With that Sanada left and Fuji strolled to the bar. Tezuka was already waiting for him.

'Why did he give you money?' he asked. It happened more often that the guests gave the employees a tip, but most of them didn't leave in a hurry afterwards.

'Sanada wanted to thank me, so he wanted to buy me another drink. But he had to go now, so he just gave me to money, so I could buy the drink myself. Is that allowed?'

'Yes, what would you like?'

Fuji ordered a colourful cocktail, for once an alcoholic one. He still had a few hours to go and he didn't want to drink alcohol every night, even though he was working in a club, but he thought now and then wouldn't be a problem.

'I'm surprised you know so much about all those different drinks and mixes,' said Fuji after he took a sip of his cocktail. 'You don't look like a person who would be interested in it.'

'I'm not interested in them, it's purely a thing I have to know if I want to do a proper job here,' answered Tezuka. 'Most people ask for simple drinks, you're one of the only ones who asks for something difficult.'

'Isn't that a good thing?' Fuji said with something that was between a smile and a smirk. 'That way you won't forget about those difficult drinks either and if there will ever be a guest asking for one of those drinks, you will be able to make it.'

'Make it for me then, please,' asked a voice suddenly. 'Whatever he has.'

Fuji looked up and found a man with blue eyes and hair in a dark shade of orange standing next to him. He sat down on one of the bar stools and waited for Tezuka to finish preparing his drink.

'I'm surprised more people like this drink,' said Fuji.

'If a beautiful man like you is drinking it, it must be good, right?' answered the orange-haired man. 'My name is Sengoku Kiyosumi.'

'I'm Fuji Syuusuke,' answered Fuji. 'Nice to meet you. I hope you will enjoy your drink.'

The drink was colourful and looked sweet, but it wasn't sweet at all. It was spicy, despite how it looked. Fuji had never met anybody who liked the drink. People had tried it, but most would spit it out, not even daring to swallow it. He always enjoyed watching people try it, only because he was drinking it. It showed how people misjudged him and thought he was a nice, sweet and lovely boy. Fuji was glad Tezuka kept his mouth shut about the taste as well. Since he made the drink, he should know about the taste as well. He knew the ingredients. But he probably learned not to bother trying to offer people a different drink and Fuji was glad about that.

Sengoku received his drink. He smiled at Fuji before he took a sip. The moment the liquid touched his tongue, he spit it back, all over the bar. Tezuka had already a glass water prepared and he handed it to Sengoku. The redhead emptied the glass completely. Panting he looked at Fuji.

'What the hell is that?' he asked. 'It burned my tongue! It must have killed all my taste buds! That drink is a liquid form of masochism! Why do you drink it? Did you lose a bet or something?'

Fuji chuckled. 'I like it,' he said. 'It's called 'the Sleaze'. It's vodka, two dashes of Tabasco sauce and draught beer. It's not even the spiciest one. I guess you shouldn't want to try one of the spicier ones if you can't even handle this.'

'I thought you were a feminine and frail guy, but you've got guts,' said Sengoku. 'Or maybe you burned your guts out of your body with those drinks.'

'No, everything is still functioning quiet well,' answered Fuji. 'And you shouldn't judge people on their appearance.'

'I learned my lesson. You even tried to warn me, but I was stubborn and didn't listen. To make up for misjudging you, would you like to have my drink? Or can I order you something else?'

'Your drink will do. Unless you have any scary diseases.'

'Not that I'm aware of,' answered Sengoku and he ordered a new drink. One he actually knew he liked.

'Than it won't hurt if I get them,' laughed Fuji. He took Sengoku's glass and took a sip from it. 'Tezuka, you have been kind to him. You made mine much more spicy than this one.'

Tezuka had done that on purpose, knowing Sengoku wouldn't be able to stand the spiciness. He handed the redhead his new drink and went to the other side of the bar, so he wouldn't be bothering the two.

'So, do you like to spice all kind of things up?' asked Sengoku almost seductive.

'That depends,' answered Fuji. 'What you mean with 'things'.'

'I mean all your drinks, your food, your work, your sex life.'

'Who says I need to spice up my sex life? Maybe it is already very spicy and excited. Who knows I use Tabasco sauce in the bedroom as well. Would you like that?'

'That depends what you are going to do with it,' answered Sengoku interested.

'I will undress myself and put the Tabasco sauce all over my body, until I'm covered in it.' Fuji watched as Sengoku nodded. Obviously liking the idea and trying to imagine it. 'And then I make my lover lick it all off me until the very last drop. Only then he is allowed to have his way with me.'

'You're probably still a virgin then,' answered the redhead disappointed.

'It's a good way to find out who are really interested and who only want me because of my looks,' answered Fuji serious. 'If a guy thinks I'm worth all the Tabasco sauce, I'm sure he is good enough for me.'

'Did anybody ever do it for you?' asked Sengoku curious.

'Why would I tell you? I don't even know you.'

'I gave you my name.'

'That is not enough for me to tell you such intimate details,' answered Fuji.

'You will probably stay a virgin forever if you go on like this,' laughed Sengoku. He seemed to enjoy Fuji playing hard to get, seeing this all as a game.

'You think so?' Fuji asked. 'Ne, Tezuka.'

Tezuka handed one of the other guests a drink before he walked towards Fuji and asked what he wanted.

'Would you want to lick Tabasco sauce off my body.'

'Sure, but can it wait for a bit longer? I'm a little busy right now.' Tezuka returned to his place and helped a few other customers.

Sengoku's eyes had gotten big. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Fuji couldn't really believe it either, but he smiled in triumph. He had managed to let Tezuka, who was almost as much of a rock as Sanada, to say he didn't mind licking his body. Tezuka probably only played along to get Sengoku away from Fuji or make him at least stop flirting so badly, but it had worked.

'See, it isn't so hard to find one who doesn't mind doing it for me.'

'He would really do that?' asked Sengoku. He still couldn't believe it. 'No, wait, let me guess, he is probably like you, loving the spicy stuff. He doesn't mind it at all. He would even enjoy it. He is a masochist as well.'

'Not at all,' answered Fuji. 'At first he didn't even want to give me this drink.' He took another sip from his cocktail. 'Only because he thought it was too spicy and nobody would be able to handle it.'

'I'll give up then,' sighed the redhead. 'I would never be able to do it. But I won't give up on you that easily. I will try again next time.'

He stood up from the bar stool, handed Fuji a little money, winked and left the club. Fuji noticed it was almost closing time and there weren't that many people anymore. When Tezuka came a little closer Fuji called him.

'Thanks for helping me out there. I couldn't believe you really answered that!'

'You don't have to give that guy too much hope. If he thinks he has only the slightest chance with you, he will keep trying and he will keep coming back.'

'So you were only acting like a knight in a shining armour to protect my innocence?'

'Yes. If you still have any innocence left.'


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:**Nightclub at Daytime  
><strong>Writer:<strong>Tacuma  
><strong>Pairing:<strong>Perfect Pair  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 12/40 (probably)  
><strong>Genre:<strong>AU, romance, angst, crime  
><strong>Word<strong>**count:**1226 words  
><strong>Rating:<strong>PG-13  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Fuji knocked on the door of Yukimura's room. He heard a soft 'come in' and he opened the door. Yukimura was still in bed. His fever was almost gone, but he still had a bad cold, so Oishi had told him not to come out of bed yet. Fuji entered the room, greeted the sick man before he sat down on the chair.

'How are you feeling?' Fuji asked.

'Not much better,' answered Yukimura. 'You didn't come here to just ask that. What is it you want to talk about?'

'I talked to Sanada last night,' said Fuji. He could see a frown appearing on Yukimura's face. It seemed like the blue-haired man didn't like it that Fuji had took over his job. ' He was a little sad you weren't there last night and he hopes you get well soon. I think he really missed you.'

'So you tried to make him feel better? Because everybody likes you, you think you can easily make Sanada fall for you as well? Why were you even trying? You should have left him alone! He told me he would never like a man like you!'

Fuji was surprised by the sudden attack. He got a little angry himself. Yukimura might be sick, but that didn't mean Fuji would let him say whatever he wanted.

'That is not what he said last night! He said you and I were too much alike! If he would never like a man like me, he would never like a man like you either! He never told you that, did he?'

Yukimura sat up. 'No, he didn't say it, but he did think it! We're not alike at all! We're complete opposites! Sanada can see that as well.'

'Well, it seems my kind intentions aren't appreciated at all,' said Fuji as he stood up. 'Sanada was sitting all alone, looking sad and pathetic last night. I wanted to let him know why you weren't there and that you didn't let him down. I wanted to cheer him up a little, because he didn't like talking to any of the others guys either. He felt a lot better after I talked to him. Sanada would be disappointed if he saw how you reacted when I only came to tell you that he missed you last night! He might even leave without you.'

Fuji walked to the door, opened it and was about to step out of the room when Yukimura called him back.

'Why would I still want to talk to you?' asked Fuji.

'What were you talking about, that he would leave without me?'

'Maybe you should talk with Sanada about that. My help doesn't seem to be appreciated,' said Fuji, being stubborn on purpose. He was angry at Yukimura for reacting in such a angry way, but he liked it too much to have information that the blue-haired man wanted to hear.

'No, tell me! I won't tell Sanada you told me.'

Fuji turned around. 'Alright then,' he said. 'But when you get better, I want you to go to the park with me, so I can make some photos. I need photos for a deadline in two weeks.'

'Alright, I will go with you,' agreed Yukimura. 'Just tell me already.'

'Sanada got an offer for a great job. Director of a company that is bigger than the company he works for right now. It's a wonderful opportunity for a young man like him. The director will retire in two months and they hope Sanada will take over afterwards. The only problem is that it is in Osaka. I asked him if he had to leave family or friends behind, but he told me he didn't have much friends and he hardly visited his family. The only reason he doesn't know if he wants to take the job is that he will have to leave you behind! I told him he should pay your debt. You don't have that much of your debt left, right? Maybe a few months. Sanada doesn't look like he is a big spender. He probably has more than enough money to pay off your debt. He thought it was a great idea. But he was afraid to talk about it with you. Afraid you would turn him down, I guess. So don't be surprised if Sanada will be nervous next time you see him. I told him to tell you that he wants to pay off your debt, so you can either join him or live your life any other way you want.'

'He is really thinking about declining such an amazing job only because of me?' asked Yukimura surprised. 'How could he do that? He should just take the job, even if he doesn't want to pay my debt!'

'Don't tell him that, he will know I talked about it,' said Fuji. 'Like I said, wait until he starts talking about it and then tell him what you think of it. But make sure to listen to what he has to offer, because I know you wouldn't mind following him to Osaka at all.'

With that said Fuji left the room and closed the door behind him. He walked to the living room and found Nioh there, playing a game on the game console that was connected to the television.

'Why were you and Yukimura shouting at each other?' asked the gray-haired guy without looking up.

'Because he is annoying, especially when he is ill.'

'You spoke to his precious Sanada. Sanada is the only one he has and he doesn't want to share him. With a story like his that is only normal, I guess.'

'What kind of story?' asked Fuji as he sat down on the couch next to Nioh and watched how the other played the game.

'He is like Cinderella,' answered Nioh, still focusing on the game. 'His biological parents died and he was taken in by some aunt and uncle or something. I don't know exactly either. Those people weren't the kindest. Not sure if they had kids of their own, but they let Yukimura do all kind of annoying jobs after school. Cleaning and stuff. Jobs that weren't fit for a kid that was still going to school. Guess he was used as some sort of slave when he was at home. Never getting time to play. Until those people found out they could earn a lot of money with him if they sold him. You know how it goes, Tezuka bought him and he ended up here.'

'That is a sad story, but still no reason to be bitching at me when I only tried to help him.'

'True, but I think Yukimura only trusts one person and that is Sanada. Don't ask me why. They're both loners in a way. Somehow that piece of rock is the only one he trusts. We have our own piece of rock, but it seems he wasn't good enough.'

'Tezuka?' asked Fuji.

'Yeah, don't you think Tezuka and Sanada are alike?'

'Not really,' answered Fuji. 'But maybe they are if you get to know them better. Well, thanks for telling me such a sad story. It won't change the way I look at Yukimura. I'll be heading back to my room. I still have to prepare my clothes for tonight.'


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **Nightclub at Daytime  
><strong>Writer: <strong>Tacuma  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Perfect Pair  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 13/40 (probably)  
><strong>Genre: <strong>AU, romance, angst, crime  
><strong>Word count: <strong>1448 words  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-15  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Fuji sat down on a couch in front of a guy dressed like a monk. He had been talking with other people before, but they had already left and this Nanjiroh had beckoned him to sit with him. Fuji remembered the warnings Tezuka had given him and instead of sitting next to the man, he sat in front of him. He was glad he hadn't chosen clothes that were too daring and showed too much.

'Fuji-kun, right?' asked Nanjiroh. 'You once again look very good. I've seen you walking around a few times, but you never came to talk to me. Are you avoiding me?'

'Why would I avoid you?' asked Fuji with a friendly smile. 'I try to meet as much people as possible. I don't chose others above you. I just meet everyone, one by one. I guess it's your turn now.'

'Good, because I like to get to know you better.'

'I'm not that interesting,' said Fuji, still showing a friendly smile. He had plenty of different smiles, but he was afraid that any other smile would give the monk more hope. 'So, are you a monk?'

'No, only acting like one. Then I don't have to find another job that makes me tired. Being a monk is bad enough already.'

Fuji didn't really know what to answer. He had never met a person like this before. He could get on well with most people, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to get along with someone like this guy.

'A job like yours must be much more interesting,' continued Nanjiroh. 'Working in a club, sleeping in every morning, free drinks. I wouldn't mind that either.'

'It's not that easy,' said Fuji. 'The night can be very long and then you'll be tired during the day. I have another job and it's hard do both and still get enough sleep. Preparing for a job like this is also a lot of work and it's expensive as well. You need a lot of clothes and you always have to make sure you look good enough.'

'Must not be so hard for you,' Nanjiroh butted in. 'You probably always look good, even during the day, at your other job, without sleeping at all.'

Fuji noticed how Nanjiroh leaned further forward every time Fuji said something. He was now sitting on the edge of the couch, his knees almost touching Fuji's. Fuji sat further back every time the other moved forward. Then Nanjiroh stood up and sat down next to Fuji on the couch.

'Sorry, I'm getting a little old. My hearing isn't that good anymore. If I don't sit here I won't be able to hear what you are saying.'

Fuji wasn't easily scared, so he wasn't feeling scared when the man sat down next to him. He was more disgusted that the other was so open with his 'feelings'. Sengoku was a flirt, but he made a joke of things and wasn't completely serious. He had only flirted with words. But Fuji wasn't sure about this man. They way he looked at him was different.

'I think it's a little hot,' said Fuji. 'So I need a little space, so I get some air.' He moved a little further into the corner of the couch, away from the man.

'I think so too, it is getting hot in here, but I don't think more space will help. Maybe we should sit a little closer, I'm sure I will be able to get the heat out of your body. It will only take a few minutes.'

'No thank you,' answered Fuji politely. 'I'm not interested.' He tried to move away further from the other man, but the couch was too small.

'That is what they all say, but in the end they beg for more. Why not go to the bathroom. It will be cramped, but you'll forget about that when you feel the pleasure.'

'Again, no thank you,' answered Fuji. 'I don't want to. Could you please sit a little further away from me, because it's cramped here as well.'

Nanjiroh was preventing Fuji's escape. He couldn't stand up and walk away. He was trapped. Fuji looked around to see if anybody noticed what was happening, but everybody seemed too preoccupied with their own conversations.

Fuji felt a hand on his knee. He tried to push it away, but Nanjiroh was stronger. He felt another hand around his waist. Fuji didn't dare to scream. He knew the name of this club was very important and some guests might not come back if he would scream for help and fight. He was sure Tezuka would scold him and he might get even more punishment than he already had.

'Stop touching me!' hissed Fuji angry as he still tried to push Nanjiroh away. But the monk didn't listen. He tried to move his hands to places Fuji didn't want them to be. They were moving to his crotch and his butt. Their faces were close together. Fuji took his chance and bit the other in his ear before his hands could reach their destinations.

'Let me go!' said Fuji louder this time. The bite had made Nanjiroh angry and he got more violent.

'You bitch,' he said. He took Fuji's face in his hand and wanted to say more, but he was roughly pulled off the couch. Fuji watched how Tezuka held the collar of Nanjiroh's clothes and pushed him into Momoshiro's arms, who was looking very angry. Tezuka looked at Fuji and helped him off the couch as well.

'Are you alright?' he asked.

Fuji nodded, not able to say a word. He was shivering a little and he felt cold, even though it was always very warm at the club.

'Echizen-san, I have warned you!' said Tezuka angry. 'Give me your member card. You're not a member anymore and you can't come here anymore. You know the rules.'

'What? You can't take my member card,' shouted Nanjiroh as he tried to get away. But Momoshiro held him tightly, so the other couldn't run.

'Last time you did this you had a formal warning and we told you that if this would ever happen again you wouldn't be able to ever come back here. You went too far. You should be glad we don't turn you in. I'm sure the police would charge you for sexual harassment.'

Momoshiro got help from Kaidoh, who had come from upstairs. Kaidoh took the wallet of the monk, took the member card and ripped it to pieces. Then he helped Momoshiro to get the man out of the club. As soon as they left the room, everybody started talking about the incident.

Tezuka wrapped an arm around Fuji's shoulders and brought him to the storage.

'Are you really alright?' he asked. 'Did he touch you anywhere? Did he hurt you?' He looked Fuji in the eyes, but Fuji looked away.

'I'm fine,' he said. 'He didn't get to touch anything.' He hadn't finished speaking when a tear fell down his face. Tezuka looked a little surprised. Fuji quickly wiped the salty water away.

'It's just shock,' he said quickly. Tezuka looked like he didn't believe him. 'I really am fine,' repeated Fuji.

'Why didn't you ask for help? Why didn't you call one of us?' asked Tezuka.

'I couldn't,' answered Fuji. 'I was sure you would get angry if I would start shouting, because I would give this club a bad name. I don't want any more punishment.'

'Fuji, our employees are more important than the name of the club,' answered Tezuka. 'Nobody would have minded if you had disturbed their peace for something like this. Everybody would blame Echizen-san for it. They would all understand and be disgusted by a man who would try something like that in public.'

'I bit him,' answered Fuji and he tried to smile. He wasn't sure if he could fool Tezuka with his fake smile, but it was worth a try. He didn't like how he was worried about him and told him what he should have done.

Kaidoh entered the storage. He wanted to go back upstairs again, but when he noticed Tezuka and Fuji talking, he apologized and wanted to get back into the club.

'Kaidoh,' called Tezuka him back. 'Take Fuji upstairs to his room. He needs some rest.'

Kaidoh did what was asked and Tezuka returned to his place behind the bar. Fuji didn't say another word. He didn't want to be alone. But when Kaidoh left him at his room, he didn't say anything and just went inside. He didn't even bother to switch on the lights. He closed the curtains and took off his clothes. They ended up everywhere in the room, he didn't bother to fold them neatly like he normally did. Then Fuji sat down on his bed and cried.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:**Nightclub at Daytime  
><strong>Writer:<strong>Tacuma  
><strong>Pairing:<strong>Perfect Pair  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 14/40 (probably)  
><strong>Genre:<strong>AU, romance, angst, crime  
><strong>Word<strong>**count:**1332 words  
><strong>Rating:<strong>PG-13  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Fuji couldn't sleep that night. He heard the others come upstairs. They were still talking about what happened, Fuji could hear it though his door, even though they were whispering. He didn't want to think about it and pulled the blanket over his head. He could still hear their footsteps, but not their words anymore. When he was sure everyone was in their own room he pushed the blankets down again.

He had been in bed for a few hours know, but he couldn't sleep. He went to the bathroom and went to get a glass of water, but after that he still wasn't sleepy at all. There were so many thoughts running though his head that sleep didn't come. He couldn't make him mind clear, he couldn't think of nothing. Every time he tried to close his eyes he saw Nanjiroh's face and it was like he felt Nanjiroh's hands.

Fuji switched on the lights and grabbed a book. He had gotten it from Oishi, who had said it was most interesting. Fuji had read in it before, but he thought the story couldn't be more boring. It was perfect for a time like this. Maybe the book could help him fall asleep. Fuji started reading. Time passed by very slow, so after reading for two hours it felt like he had been reading the entire night, but he still wasn't tired at all. His heart was still pounding too fast and the thoughts were still running through his mind.

He switched off the lights again, pulled the blankets over his body and once again tried to get to sleep. Outside the sun was slowly rising. The day was starting and Fuji hadn't slept for a minute. He stayed in bed for a while longer before he got up and left his room. He went to the living room and sat down on the couch. He pulled his knees up and hugged them, the remote controller in his hand. He switched on the television and started to watch the stupid shows that were on at this hour of the day. He zapped from one channel to the next, but nothing was really interesting. He stopped at a show about some kind of strange animals in Africa and kept watching that.

Fuji didn't know how long he had been sitting in the living room when Kaidoh entered. He was on his way to the kitchen to make breakfast when he noticed the television was playing.

'What are you doing?' asked Kaidoh.

'Nothing much,' answered Fuji. 'I couldn't sleep.'

'How long have you been watching television?'

'Don't know, I got out of bed at dawn. I don't know what time it is right now.'

'It's almost ten,' answered Kaidoh. 'You should have a cup of tea.'

'Yeah, I'll be there in a moment,' answered Fuji, keeping his eyes on the television.

Kaidoh left the living room and went to the kitchen. Fuji had wanted to stand up and go with Kaidoh, but his body was tired, extremely tired. His head still wasn't though. He didn't want to show the other how he looked. He was pale and there were dark circles underneath his eyes. It took him a while to stand up, switch off the television and walk to the kitchen. He didn't feel like moving at all.

When he entered the kitchen he didn't find only Kaidoh there, but Tezuka as well. He always had breakfast before the others. He was a busy man and he needed his time. Breakfast at eleven was too late for him. Fuji was a little shocked to see him there and he wanted to turn around and go back to his room, but Tezuka had already seen him.

'Fuji, have you slept at all this night?' he asked, like he knew everything. Kaidoh stood with his back to the two of them. He had told Tezuka about the time Fuji had started to watch television.

'No,' answered Fuji. He took the cup of tea Kaidoh offered him and went to the dining room. Tezuka followed him with his breakfast. They sat down at the big table and Tezuka started eating. Now and then Fuji took a sip of his tea.

'Do you want to talk about it?' asked Tezuka suddenly.

Fuji looked up, a little surprised. 'Not really,' he answered honestly. 'Last night… it shocked me, but it's the memories of other times that keep me awake. I don't really want to talk about it. Last night just woke those memories up. I'll be fine again soon. Thank you.'

'You should sleep a little,' answered Tezuka. 'Maybe you will feel better afterwards. You should take some medicine, then take a bath and I'll ask Kaidoh to make you a cup of hot milk. You will be able to sleep with that.'

'But we don't have a bath,' said Fuji. They only had showers. A hot shower was nice as well, but not as good as a bath.

'There is a bath in the bathroom upstairs,' answered Tezuka. 'Normally only Oishi and I use it, but we can make and exemption for you this time.'

'Thank you,' answered Fuji. Tezuka finished his breakfast and went to the kitchen to ask Kaidoh to prepare the hot milk when Fuji returned. Fuji finished his tea when Kaidoh entered the dining room with a glass of water and some medicine. He sat down at the table and waited until Fuji had taken the medicine.

'Ne, Kaidoh, how did you get here?' Fuji asked. He had always wondered how a broad, strong guy like him ended up here. No way the yukaza would take him to sell him. He wasn't ugly, but not the most beautiful man either. 'You don't have to tell if you won't want to.'

'I was just taken away, almost eight years ago,' answered Kaidoh. 'They tried to make my parents pay money to get me back, but they didn't have enough. Tezuka-san bought me. I was the first one here. They trained me to become a cook, since I was too young to work at the club. Already finished paying off my debt years ago, but still working here to make a living.'

Fuji was surprised Kaidoh worked here for such a long time already. 'I'm glad you stayed to work here. Your cooking tastes great. Does your family know you're here?'

'They do. I contacted them as soon as I got here. They helped me to pay the debt. They weren't pleased I stayed working here, but they understand.'

'It must be wonderful to have such an understanding family,' answered Fuji. 'Thank you for telling me. I'm going to take a bath now.'

Kaidoh's story had managed to take Fuji's mind off things. He thought about the story he had heard from Eiji and the story of Yukimura. Everybody here had been through a hard time. He wasn't the only one. He should stop behaving so childish and silly and be a man. He should just learn to live with his past and with the life he had now.

Fuji climbed the stairs and easily found the bathroom. The bath was already filled with hot water and there was a pleasant smell of bath salt. Fuji locked the door behind him and undressed. He stepped in the hot water and lay down. It felt wonderful and it seemed like his body and mind could finally relax. He lay in the bath for more than half an hour, until the water started to get cold. He got out, dried his body with a big, soft towel before he pulled on his pyjamas again and went to his room. Kaidoh brought a cup of hot milk. Fuji locked the door when the other man left and sat down on his bed. He drank the milk, put the glass on the night stand, lay down and fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:**Nightclub at Daytime  
><strong>Writer:<strong>Tacuma  
><strong>Pairing:<strong>Perfect Pair  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 15/40 (probably)  
><strong>Genre:<strong>AU, romance, angst, crime  
><strong>Word<strong>**count:**833 words  
><strong>Rating:<strong>PG-13  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>I do not own Prince of Tennis

Short chap, because the next one is special XD Sorry for the late update, I have a new computer, but I don't have MS office yet, so I'm sneaking on my dad's computer at the moment

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Fuji wasn't allowed to work at the club the next two days. Tezuka wanted him to rest and make sure he would completely recover before he went back to work. Fuji was utterly bored the days he couldn't work, so he was glad when Tezuka allowed him to enter the club again the third day.

Kajimoto and Shiraishi beckoned Fuji to come and talk to them as soon as they spotted him. Fuji walked to their table and sat down next to Shiraishi, in front of Kajimoto. Fuji noticed the many rings around Shiraishi's fingers and the golden bracelets. He hadn't noticed them before. This man was too rich for his own good and would never be able to understand someone like Fuji, who didn't have money.

'We heard about what happened,' said Shiraishi.

Fuji wondered who had told them. None of his colleagues, that was for sure. But the gossip probably spread even faster in their world of rich people. Probably everybody of their guests would know what had happened to him. Fuji didn't really like that fact.

'Yes, and…?' Fuji asked.

'We're very sorry to hear what has happened, of course,' answered Kajimoto. 'We were shocked something like that could happen in a wonderful club like this. We just wanted to know if you were alright.'

'I'm perfectly fine. I was fine the day after the incident, but I wasn't allowed to work yet. They only allowed me to work again today, so here I am.'

'You don't seem shocked at all!' said Shiraishi surprised. 'You were almost raped in public!'

'It wasn't that bad,' answered Fuji simply. 'I don't know who told you that, but the person was definitely exaggerating. Yes, he tried to touch me in certain places, but we were able to stop him before he could even touch anything. It was not something to be really shocked about.'

'Then why weren't you allowed to work the last days?' asked Kajimoto.

'I lacked sleep,' answered Fuji. 'I was getting a slight cold and they didn't want it to get worse, so they didn't allow me to work. Now that I'm completely fine again I am back. Really, it was nothing serious.'

Fuji lied, but it was the only way to stop the annoying questions. He didn't want to talk about it with the guests.

'I know a place where something like that would never happen,' said Shiraishi. He waved with his 'golden' hand at Tezuka, asking him to bring them drinks. 'Work for my modelling agency and I will personally make sure you won't be bothered by anybody. It's a very safe place to work for beautiful people like you.'

Tezuka stood at the table and waited for their orders. Normally he didn't go to the tables to take orders, people could come to the bar, but he wanted to keep an eye on Fuji, so he made an exception for today. He took their orders and went back to the bar.

'I told you before, I'm not interested,' answered Fuji. 'I'm flattered and honoured that you want me to work for you, but I don't want to. The incident wasn't that bad and I am already over it, even if other people here are not. Now if you don't mind changing the subject, I would appreciate that. If you only want to keep trying to get me to work for the two of you, I will leave now.'

'We told you we wouldn't give up, didn't we?' said Kajimoto. 'But fine, let's talk about a different subject then.'

They took their drinks from Tezuka and started talking about other things. In the end the topic turned back to fashion and modelling, since the two weren't interested in much more than that, but they didn't ask Fuji to work for them anymore. Shiraishi and Kajimoto left early that evening and Fuji went to the bar.

'Why does every guest want something from me?' he asked Tezuka. 'They want me to work for them, they want to make bets on me, they want to flirt with me or they want to touch me. What do I do wrong?'

A small smile appeared on Tezuka's face. Fuji looked surprised at it.

'You're smiling!' he said. He had never seen that before.

'Yeah, even I am capable of something like that,' answered Tezuka, his stoic side had returned. 'I don't think that you're doing anything wrong. I think you're doing too well. They're all attracted to you in a way, either physical or professional.'

Fuji sighed. 'I wish they weren't. It can be so annoying. Really, I don't understand them. What is so attractive about me? I'm short, I look like a girl, I even sound like a girl, I try to be a bitch to keep them away from me, but it doesn't work.'

'Those are exactly the things they like about you,' answered Tezuka as he gave Fuji another drink. 'You look cute and adorable, but at the same time you know exactly what you want and you won't do what you don't like. I guess they like the contrast of it.'

Fuji took a sip of drink. 'Do you think the same as they do?'

'I know better than to think you are cute and adorable.'


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: **Nightclub at Daytime  
><strong>Writer: <strong>Tacuma  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Perfect Pair  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 16/40 (probably)  
><strong>Genre: <strong>AU, romance, angst, crime  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 2034 words  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Once again Fuji found himself home alone, extremely bored. Even after three months of living and working here he still had no permission to go out on his own. Which often ended with him being utterly bored, like he was now, because most of the others were gone. He was lying on one of the couches in the living room when he heard Oishi in the hallway.

'Oishi!' he called. When Oishi entered the living room and asked what was wrong Fuji sat up.

'Do you have time to go out right now? I want to make photos in town. If I can never go out I can never keep working for the magazines.'

'I'm sorry Fuji, I don't have time right now. Why don't you go to the park? Nioh and Yukimura are there right now.'

'I have photographed every single corner of that tiny park!' answered Fuji. 'It's small and uninteresting. I need to photograph something else before I will lose my skills.'

'Then you should ask Tezuka.'

Fuji sighed. Tezuka hated to be disturbed, so Fuji didn't like to go to his office. But this boredom was worse than an annoyed Tezuka, so he climbed the stairs and knocked on the door of Tezuka's office. When the bespectacled man called he could come in, Fuji entered.

'What is it, Fuji?' asked Tezuka.

'I was wondering if you have time to go into town with me,' Fuji said. 'I want to make photos outside, but I've already photographed the park so many times that I would like to shoot something else. Oishi says he is busy and that I had to ask you.'

If he blamed Oishi Tezuka wouldn't be angry at him, Fuji thought.

'I'm busy as well,' answered Tezuka.

'But the magazines are asking for photos and I can't make those around the house. I really need to go into town. What if I will give you half of the money I earn with them. Not to pay off my debt, but… just… you know.'

'No need to bribe me, Fuji,' answered Tezuka as he finally looked up from his papers. 'I'll come with you, but only for two hours. Where do you have to go?'

Fuji named a few things he had to photograph while Tezuka put the papers in his bag.

'I know a place where we can go,' Tezuka answered when he heard what Fuji had to do. An urban theme wasn't hard to find in Tokyo. 'Get your things, we'll leave in five minutes.'

Happily Fuji ran down the stairs, to his room. He grabbed the camera and everything else he needed. Within five minutes he had everything and he went to search for Tezuka. He found him waiting in the hallway with his bag filled with paperwork. Tezuka took him to the garage. Fuji had been there before only once and that was at the night he arrived at this place. There were two cars there. The big black one with the tinted windows, but also a smaller dark blue car.

Tezuka unlocked the dark blue car and told Fuji to get in on the passengers' side. Fuji stepped in the car and sat down.

'Who's car is this?' he asked. 'Yours?'

'Not really, it's for everybody to use. Atobe bought it for the house,' answered Tezuka. 'But the only ones who use it are me and Kaidoh. He uses it to go shopping for groceries. A few of the others don't have a license and the ones who have don't seem very interested in going anywhere.'

'Can I drive it if I want?' Fuji asked.

'No,' said Tezuka. 'You are not allowed to leave on your own. If you go out with me or Oishi one of us will drive the car for you.'

Fuji sighed. He hated the restrictions. He wanted to have a bit more freedom. He didn't tell Tezuka, because he knew the other would not give in and wouldn't give him more freedom any time soon. Instead Fuji looked out of the window and tried to find out where they were going. He knew a lot of places in Tokyo, but the part they were now didn't look familiar to him.

After fifteen minutes of driving Tezuka parked the car in a small street. They got out of the car and walked back to the main street. Tezuka brought Fuji to a small café and entered it.

'I'll be staying here,' he said. 'You have exactly two hours to make the photos you need. I want to see you here in two hours! If you're not in time, me nor Oishi will go with you again.'

'I can walk around on my own?' Fuji asked surprised.

'Yes,' answered Tezuka. 'Just make sure you be on time.' He sat down at one of the tables and ordered a cup of tea. He took his papers out of his bag and started working. Fuji hurried out of the café and started to make photos. He walked a little further from the café and tried to find the most perfect places and spots for photos. He didn't have a phone nor did he have a watch, so he checked the time on clocks in stores or asked people if they knew what time it was.

After a little more than an hour Fuji started to find his way back. This time he had paid better attention to his surroundings and the way he came from, so it wasn't that hard to find his way back. He even had time to walk into some other streets. He photographed parked cars, cars driving past shops where plenty of people were shopping. He photographed playing kids and a group of young mothers walking with their baby buggies. He photographed every little thing that reminded him of Tokyo. He managed to make almost five hundreds photos in a little time. He was sure there had to be some very good ones between those five hundred. It would take some time to find them, but at least he wouldn't be bored the next few days.

Fuji once again checked the time and made his way back to the café. He definitely didn't want to be late. He didn't want his freedom to get even more restricted. Or more like he wouldn't have any freedom at all if he would be late this time. Fifteen minutes early Fuji entered the café. Tezuka was a little surprised to see him so back so early already. He checked his watch.

'You still have fifteen minutes.'

'I know,' answered Fuji. 'But I didn't want to be late.'

'Do you have all the photos you need?' Tezuka asked. Fuji nodded. He thought he had everything he needed. 'Good, sit down then. Do you want a cup of tea or coffee?'

Fuji asked for coffee, black with a little sugar. A waitress brought it to him and Fuji sipped it, while he watched Tezuka work. He wrote things down while he was reading though a thick pack of papers.

'What is all that?' asked Fuji curious.

'Rules,' answered Tezuka. 'All the things the club needs and everything we have to do to keep this club and not get closed down. From the amount of employees to the amount of space and guests and the times it has to be cleaned. There are rules for everything. We might get inspected soon, so I'm working on the things that we still have to change.'

'If you don't do that it might get closed down?' Fuji asked. Tezuka nodded as he continued to write down what he had started. 'You have a really difficult job,' Fuji noted. 'I never knew you had to do so much to keep the club opened. Isn't it hard to do all the paperwork and the finances, but also be the bartender every evening?'

'It's a lot of work, but it has to be done,' answered Tezuka simply.

'Can't someone take something from you, so you will have more time to get things done and more time to rest?' Fuji asked. He didn't know if it was a stupid question, but it looked like this was way too much work for one person. He wasn't sure if he would be able to handle so much work. Tezuka seemed capable, but everyone needed sleep and some time off.

'There is nobody who can do it and we don't have enough money to hire someone to do it.'

'Do you ever have time to spend on your hobbies then?' Fuji asked.

Tezuka sighed and put the papers away. With a rambling Fuji next to him he couldn't get any work done anyway. 'I don't have that much hobbies,' he answered as he put everything back in his bag.

'But that means you do have a few!'

'I liked to jog in the morning, but I don't have time for that anymore. Because I work until late I can't wake up very early, or I won't get enough sleep. I try to have breakfast at ten, but then it's already too late to go for a run. I only jog on Tuesday morning, since we're closed on Monday.'

Fuji didn't understand how somebody could like to run around early in the morning. It didn't sound like fun to him, but he could be very lazy. But if Tezuka wanted to jog in the morning, there would have to be a solution.

'What if I work as the bartender for one or two nights a week. I could work on Tuesday or Wednesday and then you can go for a jog those mornings. When I was still a student I had a job as a bartender in a club. It was busier than our club, more people came there and because they were always dancing they got thirsty. I'm sure I can still do it. You know I still remember the drinks and I can still mix them all.'

'Why would you want to do that?' asked Tezuka. He wasn't sure what to think of it.

'Well, you helped me, so now I want to help you, even if it's just something small. Even behind the bar I can still talk to customers if necessary. But that way we can also be sure I won't be bothered too much by perverted men. When I thanked Momoshiro for helping me he told me I should thank you, because you pushed a button to call him and Kaidoh in. Behind the bar I will feel safe, even when you're not around to call them in.'

'I'll talk about it with Oishi,' answered Tezuka. Fuji could see the other man was thinking about it. He probably liked the idea of having a little more free time.

'If Oishi is fine with it as well you can come and try it out once. You can show me if you are really capable to stand behind the bar on your own.'

'Great,' said Fuji with a bright smile. 'I hope I can help you.'

'By the way, you were on time,' said Tezuka. 'Because of that you can go on your own to the park again and you can take any of the guys with you if you want to go into town. You just have to tell me, Oishi or Kaidoh about it and you have to tell us what time you will be back. Alright?'

Fuji's smile got even brighter. He was so glad he would get a little of his freedom back. Their house had felt like a prison the last weeks. 'Thank you very much,' answered Fuji happily.

'Now I can finally go shopping with Eiji! Oh, how much do I have to pay you for the coffee?'

'Nothing, it's fine,' answered Tezuka.

'Thank you,' answered Fuji. 'You really are nicer than you look.'

Tezuka paid for the coffee and the cups of tea he had. 'I'll take that as a compliment.'

'It was a compliment! You should stop frowning all the time. You look more kind when you're not frowning.'

Tezuka rolled his eyes and walked back to the car. Laughing Fuji followed him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: **Nightclub at Daytime  
><strong>Writer: <strong>Tacuma  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Perfect Pair  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 17/40 (probably)  
><strong>Genre: <strong>AU, romance, angst, crime  
><strong>Word count: <strong>1064 words  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

On a rainy day everybody sat in the living room. A few of them were watching television, others were talking. Fuji was working on the computer. He was sending some photos to the magazines he worked for and he tried to edit them with the little software he had on the computer. He was used to better software and faster internet, but this was better than having nothing to work with at all. Kaidoh gave everybody a nice warm drink, so they could forget a little about the summer storm that was going on outside.

Yukimura entered the room. He had been in his room until now. He had been in his room often lately, so everybody was glad to see him again. They greeted him happily and offered him a drink as well. Yukimura took the cup of hot chocolate and thanked Kaidoh.

'I have to tell you guys something,' he said. Someone switched off the television and everybody turned towards him.

'You're pregnant?' joked Momoshiro, making all the others laugh. Yukimura laughed as well.

'No, no I'm not pregnant,' he said. 'If I were you would sell me to Inui-san and Yanagi-san. I don't want to know what they would do to me, thank you very much. No, I'm… I'm leaving.'

Everybody was surprised. They knew Yukimura still had a few months to go of paying back. It wasn't much anymore, but they all knew he couldn't been done paying yet.

'Sanada,' said Fuji.

'Yes,' answered Yukimura. 'Sanada. He is going to move to Osaka for his job and he asked me to come with him. He will pay the debt I still have left. Everything is already arranged with Tezuka, so I can go whenever Sanada is ready to go.'

Everybody in the room fell silent, they didn't know what to say. Yukimura looked a little lost as well. Fuji stood up from behind the computer and walked towards the blue-haired man.

'Congratulations,' he said and he hugged Yukimura. They had never done that before, since they were often bickering about things, but now Fuji was really happy for him and he hoped Yukimura would have a better life. Better than anything that happened in his past.

'Good luck and I hope you will have a wonderful time with Sanada in Osaka,' said Fuji. 'I hope you will come back sometimes to see us. I'm sure Momoshiro will let you into the club without you having to pay the high entrance fee.'

'Of course I will!' said Momoshiro. Everybody stood up and one by one they congratulated Yukimura and hugged him.

'We will miss you!' cried Eiji. 'We will miss you a lot!'

'Eiji, he isn't gone yet,' said Fuji with a smile. He wrapped his arm around the redhead. 'He will be here for a few more days. Will you keep working until you go with Sanada?'

'Yes, I will,' answered Yukimura. 'I liked the job and I will miss it. I will miss you all of you too of course, so the days I will still be here, I will enjoy to the fullest!'

'If we weren't all guys, now would be the perfect time for a group hug,' joked Nioh. Gakuto took it serious and hugged Yukimura. Eiji followed his example and in the end they did have a group hug. Momoshiro forced Kaidoh to join in as well. Laughing they all went back to what they were doing. Yukimura switched the television back on and joined the others on the couches.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

The first evening at work without Yukimura felt weird for most of the other guys. The blue-haired man had been there for such a long time that it was hard to imagine how it would be without him. But now he was really gone. They had a big farewell party for him. Sanada had been there as well. Some had cried when Yukimura had left with the stoic man at the end of the evening, but there was nothing they could do about it. They all knew Yukimura would be happier there.

But the first night without him was still weird in a way. They had less people to work with and even though it wasn't very crowded on a Tuesday evening, they still missed his presence somehow.

'Will we get a new guy?' asked Fuji. He was standing behind the bar with Tezuka and had to show what he could do. Since there weren't many people, there was not much to show. He tried not to look too bored, but he was.

'Yes,' answered Tezuka. 'I have already contacted the people who had sold you to us. It seems they found another victim. I will try to get him out of that place, but we don't know yet if he will be suitable to work in the club.'

'Like Kaidoh?' asked Fuji. Kaidoh was a nice guy, but he was a bad at talking to people. He was too shy to do this kind of job. He might be too manly as well. Guests might find him adorable in a way, but he knew Kaidoh would not feel comfortable.

'Yes, like Kaidoh,' answered Tezuka. 'If the guy will be like him we will have to find another way to keep him busy.'

'I hope he can work at the club,' answered Fuji. 'On the evenings in the weekend we're already busy enough. Without Yukimura it will only become more difficult to handle things. Ne, how do you think I'm doing here?'

'Not well,' answered Tezuka. 'You look bored and a bartender should never look bored.'

Fuji stood up straight and smiled a fake smile.

'Much better,' answered Tezuka.

'Ask me some more drinks,' said Fuji. Tezuka did. He called the names of drinks and Fuji told him which ingredients he needed and how he had to mix them. Fuji knew all the answers and Tezuka was sure he would be able to make them for the clients.

'I knew them all!' said Fuji when he had answered the last one right. He was proud at himself he still knew them after those years.

'Yes, very well,' answered Tezuka. 'If you can promise you won't turn back into looking bored, you can work the Tuesdays on your own from now on.'

'I promise,' answered Fuji with a proud smile.

'Thank you.'

'You're welcome.'


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: **Nightclub at Daytime  
><strong>Writer: <strong>Tacuma  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Perfect Pair  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 18/40 (probably)  
><strong>Genre: <strong>AU, romance, angst, crime  
><strong>Word count: <strong> 715 words  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Prince of Tennis

Short chapter is short

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

Life wasn't really different without Yukimura, but somehow there was some sort of emptiness. There weren't that many people working at the club or hanging around in the house, so it easily felt empty now that one of them would never be around anymore. They had gotten a phone call from Yukimura. He had said he was doing fine and that his new place was big an so incredibly beautiful. It made the others feel a little better. Yukimura was doing fine.

'Who should I fight with now?' asked Fuji bored. He was hanging around upside down on the couch in the living room. Eiji was sitting next to him and Nioh was lying on the other couch.

'You seem to do a pretty good job in fighting with Mizuki,' said the gray-haired guy. 'You're better at fighting him than fighting with Yukimura.'

'True,' answered Fuji. 'But Mituli-kun is annoying. Yukimura wasn't. Or at least not as annoying as Mr. Diva is.'

'Guys, I want to introduce someone to you,' said Oishi who entered the room.

The three men on the couches sat up straight. Fuji turned himself around and peeked over the back of the couch to see who was there. Next to Oishi stood a really tall guy with short gray hair. His legs seemed to go on forever. Fuji examined him from head to toe.

'Did Tezuka get a new one yesterday?' he asked surprised. It had been Monday yesterday. Often Tezuka went out with Momoshiro and Kaidoh on a Monday, because then they all had a day off. They wouldn't have to abandon their job at the club.

'Yes,' answered Oishi. 'His name is Ohtori Choutarou. Please help him to find him way around and please be kind to him. Ohtori, these guys are Kikumaru Eiji, Fuji Syuusuke and Nioh Masaharu.'

'Nice to meet you,' said the tall young man.

'Nice to meet you too,' answered Fuji with a kind smile. Then Oishi took Ohtori to the kitchen to meet Kaidoh. Fuji turned around. 'Seems Yukimura's spot is filled. But not with a guy I can fight with.'

'No, it looked like he was way too shy to do this kind of work,' stated Nioh. 'I don't think he will make it. What do you think.'

'It will be really hard for him,' said Eiji. 'He looks like a nice guy, but I think that is the problem.'

'Did you talk about me like that?' asked Fuji. 'When you met me? Did you say such things about me as well?'

'Not exactly the same,' answered Nioh. 'I thought you looked shy, but there was something about you that showed you weren't afraid of anything and that you wouldn't let things rest. When I heard you tried to escape I knew I was right. You were one to fight for your life and your place here in the house. It didn't take you long to become the favourite of all our guests. I was right about you and I will be right about that Ohtori as well. No matter how you look at him, he is a shy guy. He is not like you at all.'

'Don't you think we should just be kind to him then and help him?' asked Fuji. 'Really, a little help when you start working here would be nice. It's hard to find everything out on your own.'

'Help him if you want. Takes enough of my time to help myself.'

'You're not doing a thing Nioh, you really are lazy,' laughed Fuji. 'I don't mind helping him. If he wants my help that is.'

'I want to see him in a dress,' said Nioh suddenly.

Fuji laughed again. 'You're not just lazy, you are a pervert as well. Let me guess, you said that about me as well? Right?'

'I did,' answered Nioh. 'I would still like to see that, it will suit you for sure.'

'Keep dreaming, I'm not going to wear a dress for you and I will make sure you won't be able to get that Ohtori in a dress either.'

Fuji stood up. 'Unless we get to see you in a dress as well.' With that said he walked away. 'Ne, Oishi, is there anything I can do to help?'


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: **Nightclub at Daytime  
><strong>Writer: <strong>Tacuma  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Perfect Pair  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 19/40 (probably)  
><strong>Genre: <strong>AU, romance, angst, crime  
><strong>Word count: <strong>936words  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

'Can you sing?' asked Tezuka to Fuji. Fuji looked surprised at the tall bartender. He wasn't sure if had heard things correctly. Did Tezuka really ask him if he could sing?

'A little,' answered Fuji. 'Why do you want to know?'

'You know every weekend one or two of the guys perform. Gakuto and Eiji do their acrobatics or they dance. Nioh plays funny tricks on people. He can be like a stand-up comedian if he wants to. We once asked Mizuki to sing, but that wasn't a very good idea. His dancing wasn't the best either. Yukimura could sing, so we need a replacement for him. Since Ohtori is not ready to work here yet I want to know if there is anything you can do?'

'I can dance a little as well,' said Fuji. 'I learned when I worked as a bartender.'

Tezuka looked disapproving. 'I'm not sure if it's a good idea to make you dance in front of all these men. They might like it a little too much.'

Fuji grinned. 'Still acting like the knight in shining armour to protect my virginity!'

'Go on stage and sing a little,' said Tezuka, not paying attention to the things Fuji said. The club was still closed for at least half an hour. They had been preparing things for tonight, so there was still time for Fuji to show what he could do. He climbed on the stage, took the microphone and asked Tezuka to start some music. Luckily Fuji knew the song and he started to sing along with it when it started.

Tezuka listened to it. The others who were around listened as well. Fuji had lied about being able to sing a little. He could sing good. More than good. Fuji had a nice soft voice, which suited the atmosphere of the club. A voice that could make people smile, but could also make them cry.

When the song was over, Tezuka forgot to turn off the radio. So the next song started to play, a song with a faster rhythm. Fuji smiled and started to sing along with that one as well. He danced on the rhythm of the music while he sang at the same time. Nioh stood up, jumped on the stage and started to dance with him. Eiji and Gakuto didn't want to be left behind and climbed on the stage as well, showing off their dancing skills. They danced until the song was over. Tezuka turned off the radio this time. The guys on stage laughed together and complimented each other's dancing skills.

They all got off the stage, except for Fuji. He was looking at Tezuka wondering what the other thought of his singing and dancing.

'He will sing?' sounded Mizuki's voice suddenly. He was always late and he had just entered the club. He noticed Fuji on the stage with a microphone in his hand and he didn't like it. 'That lousy girl-like thing will sing while I am not allowed to?'

'Yes,' answered Tezuka. 'He just sang for us and it sounded good. It suits the club, so he is allowed to perform this weekend. Fuji, I want you to think about the songs you want to sing. You can chose three. Give me the names and artists of the song and I will make sure you can sing these songs this weekend.'

'What style did you like more? First or second?' asked Fuji, a teasing smile on his face. He knew Tezuka liked the first better. It was calm and like the music that was often played in the club. But all the others liked the second style much better. They had enjoyed the dancing and wouldn't mind performing together with Fuji at all.

'Chose two quiet songs, of the 'first' style,' answered Tezuka. 'You can pick on that is a little faster. If the guests are responding well to the first two songs we will see if we also do the third one.'

'Maybe we can make them dance,' said Gakuto. He loved dancing and he was disappointed that he hardly got the chance to dance in this club. He always said he would start working at a different club as soon as he paid off his debt. He would love to see the guests of this club dance as well, even though they were all rich and stiff people.

'That will not be our intention,' warned Tezuka. 'If they want to dance, they will dance, but I don't want them to feel forced. So don't try to make them dance against their will. If we play the third song you are allowed to dance, even on stage, but don't make any of the guests feel uncomfortable. Nioh, I don't want to see you touching Fuji while you're dancing.'

Nioh grinned. He had taken his chance to stand close to Fuji when they were with the four of them on the small stage.

'Now all prepare yourself. The doors will be opened within ten minutes.'

'Wait!' said Mizuki. 'What about me? Am I still not allowed to sing?'

'No,' answered Tezuka. 'Your singing wasn't good enough. All of the others perform, showing one of their skills. As soon as we found your skill you can perform as well.'

'Let me make their outfits then,' said Mizuki, still not leaving the bar.

'No way!' said Fuji. 'I'm never going to wear anything you made.'

'Stop it, now, both of you,' said Tezuka strictly. 'Mizuki, Fuji, take your place, I don't want to see you fighting in front of the customers.'


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: **Nightclub at Daytime  
><strong>Writer: <strong>Tacuma  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Perfect Pair  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 20/40 (probably)  
><strong>Genre: <strong>AU, romance, angst, crime  
><strong>Word count: <strong> 936 words  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Prince of Tennis

Happy B-day Fuji!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

The first time Fuji sang was the first night Ohtori was taking a look at the club. He sat behind the bar with Tezuka and watched how the others were doing. It reminded Fuji of the time he had been sitting there. It seemed so long ago, but it hadn't been more than a few months. It had only been a few weeks before Fuji had gotten used to the life with the others in the big house, but Ohtori had more problems. Like they had guessed he was really shy and he hardly spoke. He had been too scared to try to escape and Fuji felt a little sorry for him. He wondered if Ohtori was suited to do their job. He found it hard to talk to people he didn't know.

Fuji was talking with Sengoku when Tezuka gave the sign that it was time for him to get on stage. Fuji excused himself. Sengoku didn't want him to leave yet, but Fuji said he had a special surprise for tonight. He climbed on stage and took the microphone.

'Gentleman,' he said. Tezuka had started the music. 'Tonight it's my turn to finally perform for you. I hope you will enjoy it.'

The music went on and then Fuji started singing. He had chosen a nice and quiet song, like Tezuka had asked him. All eyes in the club were on him. Secretly Fuji loved all the attention. He loved the surprised and happy faces. Especially Sengoku's face. He probably hadn't expected that Fuji could sing like this.

The song was over too soon and Fuji already missed it. He smiled and thanked everybody for their loud applauding. He bowed for them and wanted to get off the stage when the second song started playing. Surprised he looked at Tezuka, but Tezuka simply nodded. The reaction of the guests had been good, so he could sing his second song as well. It had a little more rhythm and it was a little more upbeat than the previous song.

Fuji started singing again and moving his body a little. He noticed that others were doing the same while they sat in their chairs. He could see how his colleagues wanted to dance to the music and he hoped Tezuka would allow the third song as well. Fuji sang and smiled. He wouldn't mind doing this more often!

When the song ended Sengoku stood up and applauded. Some others followed his example and did the same.

'More!' shouted the redhead. He loved to see Fuji perform and he didn't have enough yet.

Fuji looked questioning at Tezuka, trying to convince the other with a sweet smile. He knew that never worked on Tezuka, but he could try. Everybody, including Fuji, cheered when the third song started playing. Immediately the employees stood up from the chairs and couches and jumped on stage next to Fuji, right at the moment he started singing. They all danced to the music, enjoying themselves.

Sengoku had walked to the stage and was dancing as well. He was accompanied by Kajimoto, Shiraishi and Oshitari. There were also some guests Fuji didn't know. They didn't visit often, but they seemed to enjoy themselves a lot. He could see Inui and Yanagi scribble things down. They were having another bet.

Fuji tried to move as well as he could between the others. The stage was small and with the four of them dancing, they often bumped into each other, but it seemed nobody really minded. He was just glad Mizuki didn't join them. He had left as soon as Fuji had started singing.

Too soon the third song ended as well. The cheering was louder this time and some of the guys who had been dancing whistled to show that they had loved the show. 'We want more!' they shouted and laughed.

Fuji didn't have any more songs, so Tezuka played a CD with songs that had the same tempo and rhythm as the last song. Fuji and the others jumped off the stage and mixed with the guests, dancing with them and dancing with each other. Gakuto climbed back on the stage and danced a solo, earning cheers from the others. When Gakuto was done, Eiji did the same, trying his best to be better than his rival. After a minute or something Nioh jumped on stage and told Eiji to get out of his way. He showed his dancing skills as well. When he finished his solo dance he pulled Fuji on stage and left it himself. Fuji moved smoothly, swayed his hips. He made sure not to dance too sexy. Tezuka had warned him some people might like it a little too much and he didn't want anything like he incident with Nanjiroh to happen again.

Sengoku whistled loudly and he beckoned Fuji to get down again. Fuji danced with the redhead, but made sure he wouldn't come too close. Everybody immensely enjoyed themselves, even the once who weren't dancing. Tezuka never sold more drinks than ever that night. The rich men took off the jackets of their expensive suits because they were too hot. They took off their ties and unbuttoned the top buttons of their shirts. They all danced, and sang and enjoyed themselves, not caring about the world.

The party went on longer than normally. Momoshiro had joined them and they closed the club when people became too tired and had to go home. It was almost six in the morning. Some people were tipsy, others were completely wasted, but they all had a wonderful time.


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: **Nightclub at Daytime  
><strong>Writer: <strong>Tacuma  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Perfect Pair  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 21/40 (probably)  
><strong>Genre: <strong>AU, romance, angst, crime  
><strong>Word count: <strong> 2515 words  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

The day after the party, everybody was still enthusiastic. They had enjoyed themselves immensely and they wished for other evenings like that. In the living room they were talking about the night before.

'That party was seriously the best thing that happened in months,' laughed Gakuto. It was like he had enjoyed it the most of all.

'You should sing more often, Fuji,' said Nioh. 'You managed to get everybody in the mood to dance.'

Oishi had heard about the party as well and he disapproved. He had heard the loud music, the cheering and when he had come to watch what was happening he had noticed the party.

'We're not some kind of strip club or something, so you shouldn't act like we're such a club. You should behave.'

'Someone stripped?' asked Fuji. 'Too bad I missed that. Who of you was it? Let me, guess! That must have been Nioh?'

A few of the guys laughed while Nioh took a sexy pose, showing off his body.

'Who else could it be?' he asked. 'Am I not the most sexy of you all?'

More laughing. Others started to protest, saying they were much better looking than Nioh. Gakuto said that he preferred to see Fuji naked than Nioh, and some of the boys agreed.

'I'm sure Sengoku would like to see that!' laughed Eiji. 'He really fancies you! Did you see how badly he tried to dance with you last night?'

'Fuji, I won't let you be taken from me,' acted Nioh. He looked serious, but they all knew he was joking.

Fuji almost threw himself in the grey-haired man's arms. 'You know I would never leave you! You are my only one, Nioh! Forever.'

'That is enough!' said Oishi angrily. 'Stop this right now. This is giving a wrong impression to Ohtori. He thinks it is like this all the time. You should have shown what you really do, what your real job is!'

Everybody was a bit shocked by Oishi's sudden outburst. Fuji turned around and faced the other man. 'Aren't we allowed to have some fun once in a while? We're still young. We can never go to a normal club. If we didn't live here and didn't have to work, we would all have gone to a club to dance for at least once a week. You should be glad that once every few months is enough for us. And what does it matter that we had such a party? We enjoyed us, but the guests enjoyed themselves even more. I, and I know some others, got a lot of compliments about the dancing and people told me they loved the party.'

'People went home drunk!' said Oishi. 'That is not acceptable. It is dangerous. And the people who did not enjoy themselves will never come back.'

'Nobody left halfway, they all stayed, even when the party got a little wilder,' said Nioh. 'So I don't think there were people who didn't like it. The fact that they are rich business men doesn't mean they are stiff and serious people. They might like to act crazy once in a while as well. What is a better place than our club then? The only people whose see them here are the other guests who were acting insane as well. None of them will spoil it to the press, because the press will wonder how they know about it.'

'If we weren't allowed to have a party once in a while, would Tezuka have accepted it?' asked Fuji. 'Tezuka, the stoic, expressionless man? He doesn't look like a person who likes to party like we did yesterday. But he did allow it. Talk to him if you don't like it that we partied. He is the only one who could have stopped it.'

'I allowed it indeed,' answered Tezuka who entered the living room. Fuji wondered how much the man had heard. Had he heard the he called him expressionless? Fuji hoped he didn't.

'I only allowed it because the guests last night were people who seemed to like a little party as well. Inui-san and Yanagi-san might not look like they enjoyed it, but they only care about data and it seemed they got some interesting data last night. This is not something we will repeat every week or even every month. If you want a party you can have one on Monday. Ohtori, you can come to take another look tonight. Then you will see what an evening at the club really is about. Fuji, Nioh, I want you to show more respect to Oishi. He is your superior.'

'If he is our superior, shouldn't he keep us happy?' asked Fuji. 'For me he really spoiled the happy mood.'

'Fuji,' said Tezuka with a warning tone in his voice.

'Alright, alright,' said Fuji. 'I will! Can't even say what I think in this place.'

He walked out of the living room and went outside. He hated being restricted in any way.

'Now you know why he is a freelance photographer,' said Nioh with a smirk. 'He can't work for a boss. He wants to be free. He will learn, he will have to learn, but I think you guys should understand he gets more and more trouble with being here. He flew around the world before he ended up here. Now he hasn't been out of Tokyo for months. He isn't used to that.'

'Fuji wants people to listen to him,' said Eiji. 'He is smart and he comes up with good ideas. Even if someone is superior, Fuji thinks people should still listen to each other.'

They heard the door slammed shut. Fuji had left the house and walked into the park. Tezuka could see him walk from where he stood.

'He will have to get used to it. He will be here for a few more years if he doesn't find another way to pay his debt.'

Tezuka left the room and went back to work. The others left as well, not interested in talking about last night anymore. They all went their own way and did whatever they wanted to do. Oishi tried to explain Ohtori how the club normally worked and said it would all become much clearer tonight when they would have a normal evening at the club.

When it was almost three everybody gathered for lunch. Momoshiro was hungry and impatiently he waited for the others to arrive. One by one they entered the dining room, while Kaidoh finished the last things of the lunch. Within a few minutes everybody had arrived, except for Fuji.

'Has anybody seen him?' asked Oishi.

'Not after your fight,' answered Nioh. Most of them had went to their own room and hadn't seen Fuji anymore.

'Can't we eat without him?' asked Momoshiro. He didn't like waiting any longer.

'No, we wait a little longer,' said Oishi.

Kaidoh served the food, but everybody waited, not allowed to eat yet. They didn't dare to disobey Oishi after Tezuka's words about respecting superiors. Oishi might not be so scary, but Tezuka was.

When they had waited five more minutes Momoshiro started complaining again. He almost begged if he could finally eat and managed to convince Oishi. He allowed them to start eating and the spiky-haired young man attacked the food. The others started eating as well. They were also hungry and they didn't feel like waiting. Everybody, except Oishi. He thought it was his fault that Fuji wasn't here. It scared him. Fuji had tried to run away before. He might be gone, with no intention to return. Oishi left the dining room. He couldn't eat. He went upstairs and knocked on the door of Tezuka's office.

'Tezuka, Fuji hasn't come back,' he said worried. 'He didn't show up at lunch and nobody has seen him since he left.'

Tezuka sighed and stood up. He had his lunch earlier than the others, so he was already done. He had a lot to do, but he was the only one who could look for Fuji right now.

'You go back to lunch, eat something,' ordered Tezuka. 'I'll go outside and see if I can find him. There will be so much trouble waiting for him if he tried to run away again.'

Oishi went back to the dining room and Tezuka left the house. He first went to the park. Fuji was only allowed to go to that place on his own. Maybe, just maybe he would still be there and had he forgotten about the time. Tezuka sure hoped so. He didn't like to punish the employees.

He walked through the small park. It took only a few minutes to walk from one side to the other and he could search every crook and canny in only ten minutes. So he started in one corner and slowly walked to the other side. Somewhere halfway he found Fuji sitting against a tree. He was hugging his knees and laid his head on top of it. Tezuka sighed again. He didn't really know how to react when the employees were like that. They never really had those troubles. Normally he would send Oishi, but at the moment it might be better to keep the worrywart away from Fuji. Tezuka walked closer.

'Fuji,' he said. When the honey-brown haired man didn't look up he spoke again. 'Fuji, are you alright?' he asked. He kneeled down next to him. Fuji looked up at him. Tezuka was glad there weren't tears in his eyes, but he did look like he was sad.

'Are you angry about what I said?'

Fuji shook his head.

'About what Oishi said?'

Again a shake of the head.

'Then what?' asked Tezuka, not really knowing why else Fuji could be angry. To his surprise Fuji sat up straight. Tezuka sat down next to him, leaning against the tree as well, so they didn't have to look each other in the eyes the whole time.

'It's this entire situation,' answered Fuji. 'This whole freaking situation! I wish I could go home, but there is no home to return to.'

'What do you hate so much about the situation?' asked Tezuka. 'Is there anything we can do to make it better?' He remembered that Eiji had said Fuji wanted people to listen, no matter if they were superior or not.

'I don't think you can do anything about it,' spoke Fuji. 'This situation is just completely different from the way I lived before the yakuza took me. Nioh said that I'm a freelance photographer for a reason, right? He is right. I told him about my job when he asked about it a while ago. I used to work for some popular magazines and they paid me well for those photos. I hardly had to pay any rent, so I had a lot of money to do things I liked. I used to go to places all around the world to make pictures there. I've been in Australia, America and Europe. I've seen so many things. I made plenty of photos when I was there and sold them to the magazines when I returned. I got paid more for such photos, which gave me enough money to fly to another country.'

For a second Fuji looked at Tezuka and he sighed.

'I was almost more often away from home than that I was here in Tokyo,' he continued. 'When I was in Japan, it was in the beautiful places of Hokkaido or on the islands in the South, like Okinawa. I have photographed most of the big cities in Japan. I travelled past them by train, staying only for a day before travelling to the next. I knew one day I wouldn't be able to go on a journey whenever I wanted, but I hadn't imagined it would be this way. Being able to travel through Tokyo might be a lot of freedom for some of the guys here, after what they have been through, but for me it feels like prison. It's hard not to be able to go wherever you want to go whenever you want to. So unless you want to pay me a ticket to Hawaii, I don't think there is anything you can do for me.'

Fuji laughed softly about his own joke, but Tezuka thought he only laughed to hide his misery. Compared to what others went through restricted freedom didn't seem so bad, but for a free soul like Fuji it was probably more punishment than entertaining people at the club.

'There is indeed not much I can do,' answered Tezuka. 'You can save the money you earn with your photos and use it to pay off your debt. That way you can leave here earlier.'

'I can do that,' said Fuji. 'I could pay you with the money on my bank account if I could find a way to get access to it, but that isn't the only problem. I still would have no place to go. I would first have to find myself another cheap apartment and get contact the travel agencies and magazines that buy my photos again. It still wouldn't be the same.'

Tezuka expected that there was more than just the travelling, but that Fuji didn't want to talk about it. A cheap apartment was hard to find indeed, especially in Tokyo, but Fuji would be able to find it. There were other problems.

'Can I offer you something else then?' asked Tezuka. 'It might look small compared to travelling to Europe, but what about going to Osaka for a day?'

'To meet Yukimura?' asked Fuji surprised. He didn't think Tezuka would know about it. When Tezuka nodded, Fuji smiled. 'That would be fun. It's been a while since we've seen him. Wait… can all of us go or just me?'

'All of you,' answered Tezuka. 'If I let you go I will get a lot of complaints from others who want to go see Yukimura as well.'

Fuji laughed. 'Then you just say you like me best and that I'm the only one who deserves going, because I'm such a good entertainer.'

Tezuka smiled. It seemed like Fuji already felt better. His laughs and smiles were real again and not the fake ones he had showed before.

'I'm not sure if they will all agree with that, so we should just invite them as well. I'll arrange everything and hopefully we can go Monday next week.'

'You have Yukimura's contact information?' asked Fuji.

'I have it, somewhere,' answered Tezuka. 'I'll make sure you can all meet him, alright? Now, let's go back inside. You must be hungry.'

'Not really,' answered Fuji. 'If I was I wouldn't have skipped lunch. I'm sure Momoshiro already ate my part now.'

Laughing they walked back to the house. The others were surprised to see the two of them so happy. They asked Fuji all kinds of questions about what happened, but Fuji didn't say a word about their little trip next week.


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: **Nightclub at Daytime  
><strong>Writer: <strong>Tacuma  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Perfect Pair  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 22/40 (probably)  
><strong>Genre: <strong>AU, romance, angst, crime  
><strong>Word count: <strong>1473words  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

The first day Ohtori worked at the club was at Tuesday and Fuji stood behind the bar. He was surprised to see Tezuka enter the club. They had agreed that Tezuka wouldn't work on Tuesday, so he could go for a jog the next day.

'I want you to keep an eye on Ohtori,' said Tezuka. 'I warned him about some of our guests, like I did with you, but he is shy and naïve. They can probably make him do anything they want. I'm especially worried about Inui-san and Yanagi-san. I want you to be close to him and make sure he doesn't have to drink anything of their vegetable juices. He is already nervous enough.'

Fuji sighed. 'Only if you let me take over the bar tomorrow. We agreed on this for a reason. You're doing way too much yourself. I'll only do this because I don't want Ohtori to die after only a few days of being here. I'm even wearing stupid clothes, because I have to look 'decent' behind the bar!'

He pulled off his tie and threw it to Tezuka, who caught it. Fuji walked towards the table where Inui and Yanagi were already talking to Ohtori. Their intentions were obvious. They were already planning a new bet.

'Hello gentlemen,' said Fuji with a lovely smile. 'What are you two doing? That looks very much like one of your healthy, medication juices. I thought we agreed that I was the only one allowed to drink them, as your unofficial test object. It disappoints me to see you're trying to get this man, who is more handsome and so much more kind than I am, to take my place. I'm very disappointed in the two of you.'

'You're prepared to drink it instead of Ohtori-kun here?' asked Yanagi.

'I am,' answered Fuji as he sat down at the table. 'Last time it was delicious, so I would really like to try this one as well. Besides, Yanagi-san, you still owe me a drink. Never have thought scientists would be such cheapskates. I hoped you wouldn't forget about it.'

Fuji took the drink and drank it completely. Ohtori looked almost relieved. He didn't know what kind of horrible taste had been waiting for him, but he was glad he didn't have to drink the weird coloured liquid. Meanwhile Yanagi stood up and went to the bar to fetch a drink for Fuji.

'Be kind and bring something for Ohtori as well,' said Fuji with a smirk. 'I'm sure you will earn a lot of money with this drink, so you will easily earn our drinks back, ne?'

'Thank you,' said Ohtori softly.

Fuji winked at him when Inui wasn't looking. 'Only doing this for myself,' he said. 'I wouldn't want to lose two of my favourite guests to you. Only protecting what is mine.'

'Does that mean you're prepared to work with us for another bet?' asked Inui.

'I am,' answered Fuji. 'Am I not always? But you know, if I win, you will buy me another drink when you're here next time!'

Yanagi returned with the drinks and handed all of them one. Fuji took a sip. Tezuka had made him his spicy drink, to make up for the fact that he had to babysit Ohtori.

'I dare you to kiss Tezuka-san,' said Yanagi as he sat down. 'Sadaharu and I have already written down our opinions about that. We think we know what you will do. We have a list of bets that will most probably never happen, but since you were offering to do something…'

'I will refuse,' answered Fuji. 'Not because I'm scared or something, but because it's simply not allowed. Physical contact is prohibited here in the club. You two will have to come up with something else.'

'That is not what I thought you would answer,' said Inui a little surprised. 'I thought you would go against the rules and do so anyway. What you, Renji?'

'I thought he would go against the rules as well,' answered the other man. 'A little disappointing I must say. You defy data.'

'I like to be unpredictable,' answered Fuji. 'But that means you both lose again and that means two more free drinks for me, next time you visit! Now it's our turn. I dare you to take a sip of my drink.'

The two scientists were surprised. That was another thing they didn't expect.

'So, Ohtori, what do you think they will do?' asked Fuji, trying to make the new boy join in their conversation.

'I don't know,' he answered.

'That way you will always lose,' answered Fuji. 'Because they will do something, they either drink it or not. They either like it or not. Don't worry about paying for drinks or anything. If we lose, they don't have to pay drinks for us next time.'

'I…' stuttered Ohtori, a little nervous. 'I think they will drink it and… like it.'

'I think they will drink it, but they will find it disgusting,' answered Fuji with confidence.

'You seem to be pretty sure about that,' said Yanagi. 'Know that we are unpredictable as well and that we're used to a lot of different tastes, since we always try our own drinks as well. I never found one of those disgusting, nor did Sadaharu.'

'I'm not changing what I think,' said Fuji. 'Just try it already and prove me that you really think it tastes good.'

The two scientists took a sip of the drink. Their faces already showed what they thought of the liquid. It was the extremely spicy drink Fuji drank once in a while. Inui nor Yanagi had expected that.

'Seems I still am the most unpredictable one,' laughed Fuji. 'You two are clearly disgusted. There is no way you can pull a face like that when you like something! But no need to buy me more drinks. You already owe me two. Next time, buy a drink for Ohtori as well. He lost, but he can get my drinks instead.'

Fuji stood up and took Ohtori with him. 'You shouldn't let them play with you too much. They will try to make you do all different kind of things an place bets on it. They try to beat each other, but they're not always thinking about how other people feel about that. We're going to talk to Shiraishi-san and Kajimoto-san now. Tezuka probably told you about them. I'm sure you will like them better. Just don't let them persuade you.'

Kajimoto and Shiraishi were happily surprised to see Fuji and Ohtori sat down at their table. They greeted each other and introduced themselves to Ohtori.

'You have really wonderful legs,' said Kajimoto. 'I want to design a pair of pants for those legs and you have to wear them on the runway for me.'

'You have to come and work as a model at my modelling agency!' said Shiraishi. 'Not just your legs, your whole body. You're so tall and you have a good looking face. A little more confidence in that face and you would make a perfect model.'

Ohtori blushed. He didn't know what was happening. Why would they want him to be a model? Weren't models always women?

'You're the same as Inui-san and Yanagi-san,' sighed Fuji.

'Don't compare us to those two scientists,' said Shiraishi a little offended. 'We're not like them at all. In any way. We have fashion sense and brains on top of that.'

'I don't doubt that,' answered Fuji. 'But as soon as there is a new guy around, you forget all about me and are only interested in the new one. I wonder if the others felt like this when I came to work here.' Fuji faked his sadness, but it worked, the two man stopped looking at Ohtori's body.

'Fuji-kun, you're still the model we would want to have. I still want you to work for my agency and my movies as well, but you made obviously clear you wanted us to stop asking you.'

'I did,' answered Fuji, his pout had already disappeared. 'And I want you to stop trying to persuade Ohtori as well. He works here, so no need for him to go modelling, acting or doing runway shows.'

The conversation went on about fashion sense, styles and the clothes they were wearing. Both Shiraishi and Kajimoto seemed to like Ohtori's fashion sense and they asked him different questions about it. After almost twenty minutes Fuji sneaked away, leaving Ohtori with the two guests. He was doing well and he should be able to do this work on his own in a few days, so it was better he practiced it now. He went back to Inui and Yanagi to ask if they had recovered from his drink.


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: **Nightclub at Daytime  
><strong>Writer: <strong>Tacuma  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Perfect Pair  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 23/40 (probably)  
><strong>Genre: <strong>AU, romance, angst, crime  
><strong>Word count: <strong> 3808 words  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

'Everybody, get your pyjamas, a towel and your toothbrush, a pair of clean clothes and clean underwear,' said Oishi. 'We're going on a little trip to Osaka.'

The men were all happily surprised and quickly packed everything they needed. Tezuka had managed to arrange things and today they would meet Yukimura again. It had been almost two months since he had left, but most already missed him terribly. Fuji missed him to. There was nobody left he could bicker with like he could with Yukimura.

Soon they were all ready to leave. It was still early in the morning, and normally they wouldn't be out of bed yet, but today was different. Everybody would be coming along, even Tezuka, Oishi and Momoshiro, who normally didn't always join in activities. They went to the train station and searched for the right platform. When their train arrived they got in and searched for a good spot. They were all happy and enthusiastic like a class of kids going on a field trip. It had been a while since they had left the house, since they had left the city to have some fun together. They talked about Osaka. Most of them had never been there before, but Fuji had been there plenty of times and he told about everything he had seen there.

The trip took about three hours. The first hour most of them were still active and talking a lot about what was going to happen, but after that most got a little tired. It was a long trip and just sitting in the train wasn't very interesting. Tezuka brought a book, he was the only one who thought about that. He was reading it, while Eiji and Gakuto were playing a game together, Nioh was sleeping, Momoshiro and Kaidoh were in a fight about the touching of their legs when they sat in front of each other while Oishi tried to make them stop fighting, because everybody in the train was looking at them and Ohtori was looking nervously around as well. Fuji made a few photos of it all, knowing it would be nice memories one day. Then he put his camera away. He would need it in Osaka as well.

He turned around in his chair so he could talk to Tezuka who sat behind him. Tezuka didn't seem to notice him, he was caught in the story he was reading.

'Ne, Tezuka,' said Fuji. 'Who paid for all of this? Did Atobe-san? If he did we should thank him.'

'He didn't,' answered Tezuka, without looking up from his book. 'There was still some money left with no destination. It was meant to be used for the club, but nothing is broken and everything is working fine, so we could use it for this trip.'

Fuji wondered if that was the truth. No company, no club, no bar, no café, not any place had money left. They were all short on money and always needed more. If there was money left Atobe would have taken it for sure to use for his companies.

'You paid for it, didn't you?' whispered Fuji so only Tezuka could hear it. This time Tezuka did look up. Fuji smirked. He could see in Tezuka's eyes that he was right. Tezuka was always at the club, so he hardly spent any money on anything, unless it was really necessary. He must have a lot of savings.

'Thank you,' said Fuji and he smiled at Tezuka before he turned back again and sat down in his chair. He slept the rest of the way just like most of the others.

When they arrived in Osaka Oishi woke everybody up. He had been one of the only ones who hadn't been sleeping. He was too worried they would miss their stop and would end up somewhere they shouldn't be. They got out of the train and found Yukimura waiting for them. Immediately all the guys ran towards him, except for Kaidoh, Oishi, Tezuka and Ohtori.

'How are you doing?' asked Nioh.

'I'm doing fine,' answered Yukimura. 'Osaka is a really nice city to live as well. I'm still searching for a job, but I'm sure I will find something soon.'

'You look good,' said Fuji. 'It seems you really enjoy living here. Or maybe living with Sanada did this to you!'

Everyone laughed when Yukimura blushed. 'You can bring your luggage to my place,' said the blue-haired man quickly. He started to walk from the platform and lead them the way to his home. They stopped in front of a nice building. They got into the elevator and went to the top floor. Everything looked like a very luxurious hotel, but it wasn't. Behind the many doors were apartments. Also at the top floor. There were only four doors. Yukimura unlocked one of them and opened the door to a big penthouse.

The only one who wasn't surprised was Tezuka. He knew what kind of place Yukimura lived and he often went to Atobe's house, which was even bigger than this place.

'You can put your luggage down in this room,' said Yukimura as he opened one of the doors. Behind it was an almost empty room. 'Most of you will sleep there tonight. Futons will be prepared before we get back here. There is place for all of you, but if it is too cramped we can make some place in the living room for a few of you to sleep.

'You know Momoshiro can sleep everywhere,' joked Nioh. 'No need to prepare something for him.'

'Prepare food for me then!' laughed Momoshiro. He couldn't live without a lot of food. He ate more than any other in their house.

'I thought it would be nice if we would go out today,' said Yukimura. 'That way you can see a little of the city. I didn't know where to take you, but Sanada told me the aquarium is pretty interesting. He offered to pay for the tickets, so don't worry about that.'

'They have whale sharks, don't they?' asked Fuji. He had often visited Osaka, but he had never been in the aquarium. 'And gigantic crabs?'

'I want to see those!' said Eiji and he jumped up and down. 'Let's go to the aquarium.'

They left the apartment and with a few taxi's they went to the aquarium. There was only a short line, with mainly tourists. Other people had to work and kids had to go to school, so it wouldn't be crowded. Fuji had brought his camera and hoped he could get some wonderful photos that he could sell. When they went inside and Yukimura had paid for the tickets, Eiji and Gakuto turned into kids. They were amazed by everything and almost ran from one place to another to see everything before the others. Fuji kept clicking around. There were so many interesting things to see, not only the fishes, but his friends as well. He was often the only one left and either Tezuka or Oishi had to call him to tell him that they would move on.

'Sorry,' said Fuji when Tezuka had called him for the third time. 'Everything is just so beautiful.'

Tezuka was glad to see Fuji enjoyed it. This wasn't Hawaii, this wasn't America, Australia or Europe, but it was good enough to give Fuji the feeling of freedom again. They passed the different tanks with all different kind of sea animals. The one was even more beautiful or more strange than the other.

When they arrived at the tank with the whale shark, Fuji's eyes grew wide. The animal was enormous, even bigger than he had imagined. He could only stare in awe. It took him a few minutes before he lifted his camera and started to make photos from all possible angles. The huge fish was so majestic and magnificent, no matter how you looked at it.

Fuji was so engrossed in photographing the whale shark that he forgot about the time. When he realised he had been there for too long already, he quickly looked around to search for the others, but didn't see any of them. Fuji almost panicked. They would definitely get angry at him for staying behind on his own and maybe Tezuka wouldn't allow them anymore to go on a trip like this.

Then he suddenly spotted said man. He sat on one of the benches and looked at the whale in the tank as well. Fuji hurried towards him.

'I'm sorry!' he said, hoping Tezuka wasn't too angry. 'Thank you for waiting for me.'

'It's fine,' answered Tezuka, stoic as ever. 'Eiji and Momoshiro called you, but you didn't hear them. They were hungry, so they all went to the restaurant. I offered to stay until you would wake up from your photography dream again.'

Fuji wondered if Tezuka was joking. He could never really tell with Tezuka.

'I'm sorry,' he said again. 'It's been a while since I have photographed something amazing like those shark whales. I just forgot about everything. It was like my life before, when I could come and go whenever I wanted.'

Fuji sat down on the bench next to Tezuka and both of them continued to watch the enormous fish. It swam from one side to the other and back. Around them it were mostly couples who were watching the big animal as well. Fuji sighed. Tezuka looked at him, but didn't say anything. Fuji noticed and looked back at him and smiled.

'The whale shark reminds me of myself,' he said.

Tezuka looked at the animal in the water tank and then back at Fuji. 'He is big, ugly and scary. You are small, good looking and scary.'

Fuji laughed. The way Tezuka said it, it didn't sound like he and the whale shark were alike at all. 'You're right, but I meant it another way,' he said. 'We're both locked up and we can't get out. We go from one way to the other, but we can't go further than that. We have clear borders, while we used to have so much freedom. That is what fascinated me the most about him. But also the fact that I am here. It means my borders have moved and have become a little more vague. I'm glad about that. Even though the whale shark is locked up, I feel freedom when I look at him.'

'I'm glad you enjoy the trip,' said Tezuka. 'But today was also meant to see Yukimura again and I'm sure he won't like it if you're away the entire time.'

'You're just getting hungry,' joked Fuji, but he put his camera away and stood up. Together they walked to the restaurant and found the table where the others were sitting.

'It took you a while to notice we were gone,' said Eiji. 'Aren't you hungry? We were starving! We already ordered for the two of you. I hope you don't mind. Really, what were you doing so long?'

Fuji smiled. 'The whale shark was just fascinating. It's very photogenic as well, so I just couldn't stop making pictures of it. I can earn a lot of money with it if I sell them, so I wanted to take that opportunity. I'm going to stay with those enormous crabs for a long time as well, so you must prepare yourself.'

Yukimura laughed. 'You are really obsessed with photography. It's obvious what you will do when you paid off your debt.'

'I'm not sure,' answered Fuji. 'Living with all of you have made me think. One day I will have to settle down. The question is when do I have to? I know I'm not that old yet, but when I'm done paying off my debt, I'll be a few years older. Maybe by that time I have found a nice, rich boyfriend, like you and maybe I don't want to leave Japan anymore.'

'Knowing you, you will just drag him along,' said Nioh with a grin on his face. 'And whoever it will be, he will have to accept it and he will accept it. Just a single smile and you can convince everybody to do whatever you want.'

Fuji smiled at Nioh. 'Then why don't you undress and jump in the tank of the whale shark? I would very much like to photograph that.'

'You're a sadist!' answered Nioh. 'You might look cute, but you really are not.'

Everybody knew the two of them were just joking. The two of them got along very well and some of the others expected that Nioh would be the one dragged around the world by Fuji one day, even though both of them always said they were just friends.

The food was brought and everybody started eating. The food was good and they all enjoyed it. Yukimura paid once again. Since he and Sanada were together he didn't have to worry about money and he knew Sanada didn't mind if he spend money on having a fun time with his friends. They didn't meet each other that often.

After lunch they all went back to the tanks with different fishes and water creatures. Some were pretty, some were scary and others were plain boring. Fuji photographed as much as he could. Especially the big crabs got a lot of his attention. He was fascinated by the way they moved. Once again it was Tezuka who waited for him to finish his photo shoot with the animal before they moved on to see what the others were doing.

After a few hours they had seen every single animal in the aquarium, so they went back to Yukimura's home. It was late in the afternoon and it was already getting dark outside. They walked past a few shops where some of them went to buy things they wanted or needed. It was hard shopping with such a big group, since most them had to wait outside for the ones inside to be done. So they decided to just go home.

'I'll order some food for dinner,' offered Yukimura. 'I can't cook for so many people. Sanada might be late, so it will be easier for him as well. Just make yourself comfortable in the living room.'

They all settled down in the living room. They talked about their day and about the city. Kaidoh had made them all a cup of tea. Fuji was reloading the batteries of his camera, because they were almost empty. He looked out of the window. From the high apartment they had a wonderful view over the city. It was amazing to see the sun set behind all the buildings.

'You really live in a wonderful house,' said Fuji when Yukimura entered the room. 'I'm jealous. The view is good, it's big and comfortable and I'm sure you think the company is even better.'

Yukimura smiled. 'It is,' he answered. 'It's still hard to believe I really live here, even though I'm staying here for a few months already. Sometimes it's a little lonely, because Sanada has to work often, but I'm searching for a nice, simple job for a few days a week. I won't be bored then.'

'I hope you will find something,' answered Fuji before they joined the others in their conversation. They talked about their work, their lives and how they wanted their future lives to be. Everybody envied Yukimura in a way, except for Kaidoh, who liked his job as a cook and who wouldn't feel comfortable living in a fancy place like this.

When the food was brought, they all dug in and started eating. It was a simple meal, but it was enough. The others complained that Yukimura had to cook himself next time, only as a joke, but Yukimura promised he would cook them breakfast. The others cheered. They wanted to taste his cooking. Kaidoh promised to help him. It was hard to cook for so many people if you had never done so before.

Sanada arrived home, took some of the food as well before he joined the big group. He didn't know them very well, but it were Yukimura's friends and he didn't want to be rude. He enjoyed listening to the conversations between the other guys. When it got a little later he offered them a drink, which they all took. Fuji was surprised that Tezuka took a drink. He never drank alcohol at the club. But he was even more surprised Oishi took the drink. They didn't think Oishi was the type to drink alcohol at all. A little later they understood why Oishi never drank alcohol. He couldn't hold his liquor. After he drank two glasses he said he felt a little weird and within a few minutes he was deep asleep. The others laughed. They were used to the alcohol, since they often drank something at the club. Sanada often went for a drink with his colleagues, so he could handle it as well.

Since Oishi was snoring, they decided it was time for all of them to go to bed. Momoshiro and Kaidoh dragged Oishi to the bedroom and dropped him on the first futon they passed. Everyone else searched for a nice place as well. It was a little cramped, but there was enough space for all of them.

'Tezuka, if you want you can get a place in the living room,' offered Yukimura. 'We can put Oishi there as well.'

Tezuka shook his head. 'It's fine,' he said. 'We'll sleep here.' He didn't want to trouble Yukimura any further. He never slept in the same room as the others, not even at the same floor, so he wasn't sure how this would end, but he slept on the futon next to Kaidoh and he wouldn't be of much trouble.

They all searched for their bag and took their pyjamas out. Some were wearing just sweat pants or shorts and a t-shirt, while others had a nice warm pyjama. Momoshiro was wearing his boxers.

'Are you sleeping in that?' asked Kaidoh.

'I always sleep in my boxers!' answered the spiky-haired man.

'Baka, you knew we were going to sleep in the same room.'

'You don't like looking at my hot body?' asked Momoshiro.

'No,' answered Nioh. 'We want to see Fuji, but of course he is wearing long pants and a t-shirt. That way we still don't get to see anything. Maybe we should go to the pool next time and put Speedos in his bag.'

'I'm not that interesting to look at,' said Fuji. 'And that is exactly the reason why I'm wearing this. I have to sleep in the same room as you. I don't like to get molested in the middle of the night, thank you very much.'

'A shame,' said Nioh with a fake pout.

'I'm just glad you sleep on the other side of the room,' Fuji said. 'If you want to come here, you will wake some people for sure.' Fuji was more glad that Mizuki slept on the other side of the room, but he didn't say that out loud.

They all lay down on their futon. Tezuka had forbidden a pillow fight. They were too old for that already. So they just talked for a little longer, before they switched off the lights and went to sleep.

In the middle of the night Tezuka woke up, because he heard movements. It was dark and he couldn't see much, especially since he wasn't wearing his glasses. He didn't know who it was, but there was definitely someone walking through the room and not in the direction of the bathroom. Tezuka sat up, grabbed the leg of the person walking around and stopped him from whatever he was about to do.

'You scare the hell out of me,' sounded Nioh's voice.

'Go back to your own bed,' warned Tezuka. He was serious. Whatever Nioh was going to try, he wouldn't allow it.

'I just wanted to crawl into Fuji's futon,' whispered Nioh. 'Show him that nobody would wake up and that I could molest him if I wanted to.'

'Go back to bed,' said Tezuka again. 'I don't want such jokes. They give people wrong ideas and Fuji is fast asleep, so you should let him sleep.'

With that said he made sure Nioh went back. Only when the gray-haired man was lying on the futon again, Tezuka lay down as well. When he was sure Nioh went back to sleep, he turned around and tried to sleep again as well.

The next morning neither Nioh, nor Tezuka said a word about it. Everybody was making fun of Oishi and making jokes about his alcohol tolerance. Oishi was embarrassed to no end. He vowed he would never drink alcohol again, but the others said they would make sure he would.

Kaidoh was already gone, helping Yukimura with breakfast. The others dressed themselves and went to the living room.

Fuji walked into the kitchen. 'Smells good,' he said. 'Looks like you're a good cook, Yukimura. Or well, I hope you are, I haven't tried it yet.'

The blue-haired man let him try. 'It tastes good as well,' smiled Fuji. 'I look forward to having more. Soon they were all having their share of breakfast in the living room. Sanada had already left for work, but Yukimura had made him breakfast as well. He even made him a bento for lunch.

'You really are like a perfect housewife,' said Fuji. He wasn't teasing the other. It was more like a compliment. 'You take good care of him.'

Yukimura laughed. 'He says I can be a lot of trouble as well.'

'I believe that,' answered Tezuka. He had his share of trouble with Yukimura as well.

After breakfast they helped the blue-haired man with washing the dishes and they helped with putting away the futons. Then they had to leave again. Yukimura took them to the train station and they all said goodbye, promising they would visit again, telling Tezuka and Oishi to make sure they would be able to come again.

They all waved goodbye when the train left the station and the three hour trip home started. Within minutes most of them were asleep. Except for Tezuka. He was once again engrossed in his book. Fuji sat next to him this time. He peeked at the book and tried to find out what it was about. It was hard to read, but it sounded interesting.

'I'd like to borrow it from you when you're done reading,' said Fuji before he yawned. 'Mind if I use you as a pillow?'

Tezuka raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything when Fuji laid his head on his shoulder and fell asleep within minutes.


	24. Chapter 24

**Title: **Nightclub at Daytime  
><strong>Writer: <strong>Tacuma  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Perfect Pair  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 24/40 (probably)  
><strong>Genre: <strong>AU, romance, angst, crime  
><strong>Word count: <strong> 1152 words  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Prince of Tennis

Sucking chapter sucks

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

A few days after the trip everybody gathered in the living room, like always. They didn't have much money left, so none of them really could go out to have fun. They were talking about the events of last days and about everything they had seen and done in Osaka. Slowly the topic turned back to their lives, the life Yukimura has and the life they had and the lives they wanted to have when they could get out of here.

'How did you get here then?' asked Fuji Nioh and Gakuto. It seemed they already knew each other before they got here.

'Yeah, we used to work together,' said Nioh. 'You won't believe it, but we worked at some kind of circus. They didn't have any animals, they didn't have money for that, so they only had shows with humans. It was too bad they treated the humans worse than some people treat their animals. We were used like slaves and we hardly got any food.'

'It sucked,' said Gakuto. 'We only got dry bread and water. Even food in prison is better. We had to practice for six hours a day and we often had to perform twice a day, which both lasted almost two hours. You can imagine how tired we were at the end of the day. The beds were horrible and I remember Nioh broke it when he lay down.' He laughed.

Fuji laughed as well. That was really something for Nioh to do, breaking his bed. Things often got out of hand when he was around.

'I didn't do anything weird,' said Nioh. 'I only climbed in the bed and lay down. Nothing special there. I wasn't jumping on it or anything. The bed just sucked. The whole life sucked.'

'What did you have to do then?' asked Fuji. 'What kind of shows did you have to give.'

'I wanted to be an acrobat,' said Gakuto. 'It was my dream when I was a kid, so my parents took me there. They really thought it was a good place to learn things like that. If only they knew they would never have brought me there. The circus took me in, I was good enough for them, but they treated me like hell and didn't allow me to go back home. I learned a lot more than I knew, from the older guys who worked there. The older acrobats weren't allowed to give shows anymore because they didn't look good enough.'

'I learned playing tricks on people there,' said Nioh. 'I learned from a magician. I don't really remember how I got into the place, I was still really young when I ended up there. The magician was like a father to me. He liked me and took care of me. He was trickster himself, always teasing people, so it's not my fault I'm like this. I was already allowed to give shows when I was still really young. I had to perform every day, two times. It was fun, if only they had treated us better. The bosses there acted like they owned us. That is also why they sold us.'

'They sold you?' asked Fuji. 'Why? Didn't they earn money with your shows?'

'They did,' answered Gakuto. 'But not enough. They had to shut down if they didn't sell us. I don't know why they chose us, it's not like we were the worst. There were people who were never allowed to perform. They could have sold them instead.'

'I think they could earn the most with us,' answered Nioh. 'We were young, we looked good enough and we knew a lot of things to 'entertain' people. I think that is why we had to go. Well, I didn't really mind. I missed my father, of course, but life at the yakuza was almost better than life at the circus. And the best was of course that we ended up here.'

'You all had such sad, but at the same time beautiful stories,' said Fuji.

'Don't you?' asked Nioh. 'You know what it's like to be rich. You know what it is like to live the life you want to live. We never had that chance. We never knew life that way. For us this is a wonderful place. For you, this is prison. I think it's sadder for you than it is for us.'

'It might be true,' answered Fuji. 'But still, I know what that life is like and you don't, so doesn't that make it sadder for you than for me. You never experienced it, while I did.'

When Tezuka entered the room the conversation fell silent. They all looked at him, wondering why he came into the living room. He normally never came there, unless he had a good reason.

'Fuji, you have to sing tonight,' he said.

'Why?' asked Fuji. 'Normally we only perform in the weekend. It's Thursday today. Why do I have to perform tonight? I haven't prepared any songs.'

'You already know a few songs, use those. Not the up tempo ones, but the slower ones. We're not allowed to have another party like last time. Atobe wants to hear you sing. He is having a party next weekend and he wants a few of you to perform. He has already seen Eiji and Gakuto dance, so he wants them to dance. He wants a singer as well. When he heard about you, Fuji, he wanted to know if you are good enough.'

'I have to perform for Atobe-san?' asked Fuji. 'Can't it wait for the weekend?'

'No, if Atobe wants something, he gets it and he wants it now, so he gets it now.'

'It is not fair!' said Mizuki who had been listening. 'Why can Fuji sing for Atobe-san? Why can't I sing instead? I work here so much longer already. I think I should be the first to sing! I deserve it.'

'They don't want to hear you sing,' said Nioh.

'No, said Fuji. 'If Atobe-san wants to damage the ears of his friends who are invited to the party, he will let you sing, but he wants them to enjoy the evening, so that is why you are not invited.'

'You never heard me sing!' said Mizuki. 'You don't know how great I am as a performer!'

'I know your sewing skills and that doesn't make me trust your singing skills at all.'

'You're just jealous,' said Nioh. 'Because Fuji is new, but so much better than you at everything. You should practice, practice singing and practice talking to the guest. You can't have it that they like Fuji more than they like you.'

'Stop fighting,' said Tezuka. 'I don't want to hear a word about it anymore. Atobe has chosen Fuji to sing, so Fuji will sing tonight. That's it.'

He left the room, leaving the others to discuss things.


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: **Nightclub at Daytime  
><strong>Writer: <strong>Tacuma  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Perfect Pair  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 25/40 (probably)  
><strong>Genre: <strong>AU, romance, angst, crime  
><strong>Word count: <strong> 554 words  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Prince of Tennis

Short chapter is filler

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

Fuji had prepared his songs and that night Atobe entered the club. Fuji had seen Atobe only once, but the man hadn't changed much. He was still like a diva, making all the heads turn when he entered the club. Everybody looked up, wondering what kind of flashy person it was that entered.

Fuji greeted him and Atobe offered him a drink. They talked a little, about what Fuji would sing and what the performance would be like, before Atobe mingled with the other guests. Most of the guests knew him from business life, so they were used to the way he acted.

Halfway the evening Tezuka called Fuji away from the guests and said it was time for him to perform. Fuji walked to the stage, greeted the guests, said tonight was a special night and that he would sing a few songs for them. Some guests applauded. They had heard Fuji's singing before and they loved it. Tezuka started the music and Fuji started the first song.

Now and then Fuji looked at Atobe, only to see if the man enjoyed his singing as well. It wasn't like he really wanted to sing at Atobe's special party, but he did like to see Mizuki's face when the diva would actually invite him to do so. He sang the best he could and he saw Atobe nod at him when he was done. He bowed and got off the stage.

Some of the guests gave him a little money for the show he had given. Fuji was used to that. Everybody got a few tips when they performed, that is why everybody liked it and wanted it so much. Fuji didn't care much about the money. He always gave it to Tezuka to pay off his debt. He didn't want to spend it on other things.

When it was closing time all the guests left, all but Atobe. He stayed behind and asked Fuji to sit with him.

'Next weekend I'm giving a little party for some of my friends and business partners. I already told Kikumaru and Mukahi to dance on the party, but I still need a singer. I don't know if Tezuka told you anything about it, but I would like to have you sing at the party. You have a great voice and you look good. I'm sure my friends will love to hear you.'

'I would be honoured,' said Fuji with a smile. It was a lie, he really couldn't care less.

'Of course ore-sama will pay you extra for it,' said Atobe. 'Ore-sama wants a list of songs you want to sing at the party in three days. Just give it to Tezuka and he will make sure I get it. Ore-sama will let you know if the songs are accepted or not. Ore-sama wants it to be happy and nice party songs. Something that makes people want to dance. They all have to feel good and happy during the party and warm, because ore-sama wants them to drink. The more they drink, the more I earn.'

Fuji felt like laughing. Atobe-san's life really was only about money and nothing else.

'I will make sure you get the songs within three days, Atobe-san. Thank you very much for asking me to sing at your party.'


	26. Chapter 26

**Title: **Nightclub at Daytime  
><strong>Writer: <strong>Tacuma  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Perfect Pair  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 26  
><strong>Genre: <strong>AU, romance, angst, crime  
><strong>Word count: <strong> 1731 words  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

The evening of the party came soon. Fuji had send Atobe a list of songs and Atobe had made a selection of the songs he wanted Fuji to sing. Tezuka told everyone to wear something formal and decent. Together they decided to wear their white blouse, black pants and their vest. They all had to serve the guests drinks, like waiters, so they had to look like waiters. Except for the three who would perform.

Fuji, Eiji and Gakuto had searched for the perfect outfit for days. It was even more difficult that searching for songs, because Atobe was picky. Fuji wanted to look perfect, but he didn't want to dress too daring. Tezuka forbade him to do so as well, as he did to the dancers. He dressed in a simple black t-shirt with skinny jeans that hugged this thighs nicely. Over the shirt he was wearing a vest like the other boys were, black as well. Everybody complimented him, so Fuji thought it would be good enough for the party.

Eiji and Gakuto were dressed more colourful, but a little sexy as well. They looked like real dancers, out of a dancing club and Fuji told them they looked wonderful as well. The three of them weren't allowed to enter the club yet, but they had found a place where they could see everything that was happening, without being seen by the guests. There were other people than normally entered the club. They weren't wearing suits this time, but party clothes and everybody had a glass with an alcoholic drink.

When the party had started, Atobe had welcomed them all and now people were starting to enjoy themselves, because the alcohol they consumed. Someone came to give Fuji a sign that it was time for him to perform. He entered the stage and wished he had a live band instead of a radio, so he wouldn't be all on his own. He smiled friendly at the unfamiliar faces and when the music started, he started to sing. It was a slow song at first. People were still rather sober and this way they could still talk. They could still hear and understand each other, with a nice background music. Some of the people were watching him. Fuji friendly smiled at them in between the lines he sang.

He sang another song before he had to leave again. Fuji didn't like it, because it was obvious that most of the people would have liked to hear more, but they had to enjoy themselves for a little while without him. When they had more to drink and slowly people started to get a little louder, Fuji went back on stage and sang a few more up tempo songs with a nice beat. He sang and moved his body a little, making some of the people dance. At the end of his third song, Eiji and Gakuto entered the stage and started dancing.

When Fuji was done singing he left the stage and let the other two perform. They were doing really well and the audience was very enthusiastic. They danced for a while on nice music, making even more people want to dance. Fuji knew when it was his time again and once again he entered the stage and started singing. People cheered and applauded. Fuji felt like he was a famous singer.

The party started to look like the party they had a while ago at the club. Everybody was having fun and enjoying themselves. The only difference was that these people drank a whole lot more than the regular clients. Most of them even drank too much. Fuji was glad he was on stage, because some people were far gone already.

That was, until someone pulled him off the stage as a song had ended. Fuji didn't know what to do. He still had the microphone in his hand and Tezuka had started a new song already. Fuji let the man with the short black hair and some weird mole on his forehead held his hands and dance with him, while he sang at the same time. The dance was weird, but the man didn't seem to notice. He was drunk already and didn't care about anything anymore. A guy in a way too tight shirt and purple hair took Fuji over from the man with the mole. They started a verbal fight and Fuji made sure he got away. Tezuka was already waiting for him. He had left the bar to get Fuji back on stage.

'Make sure you don't get pulled off again,' he said during an instrumental part of the song. 'Step back a little. They are drunk and I don't want them to touch you, Eiji or Gakuto.'

Fuji climbed on stage again and quickly told the two others that they weren't allowed off the stage again. The verbal fight had gotten worse when a big man with grey hair and scary eyes started to discuss with the first two. Another one, with a scar on his forehead and a weird baseball cap on his head was annoyed with the fight and started to mingle as well. When the first person hit one of the others a huge fight between the four of them started.

Tonight both Momoshiro and Kaidoh were guarding the door and they immediately started to pull the guys away from each other. An enormous, stoic looking man, who was often around Atobe, helped as well. The four men that had started fighting were thrown out of the building.

Atobe didn't seem to care that some of his friends, or probably business partners, were thrown out. He was still enjoying himself. Fuji couldn't believe it. They were such a nice and friendly club, but today the club had something wild. Everybody seemed living on the edge, ready to scream or hit when something happened that they didn't like. Fuji had been in many clubs before, but something like this he had never seen. And these men were all rich and all bosses of important businesses and companies, but a lot of them behaved like animals.

He was glad when he was done singing. He had sung all his songs and it was definitely enough for today. He left the stage, soon followed by the two redheads, who had enough of it as well.

'They were asking me to undress,' complained Eiji. 'We're not a strip club! I like a party, but this was no fun, nya.'

'It's alright, Eiji,' said Fuji. 'We're done here. I hope we don't have to do something like this again.'

They went upstairs and talked for a little longer. When they heard everybody leave the club they went back to help the others with the cleaning. Fuji, Eiji and Gakuto didn't know what had happened downstairs, but the club was a complete mess. It was like a tornado had passed by. Chairs were everywhere, tables had fallen and one of the curtains was pulled down. Drinks had fallen, so the floor was sticky from the sweet liquids and there was glass everywhere. In one of the corners somebody had thrown up. The smell was almost enough to make others throw up as well.

All the guys started cleaning. It was the middle of the night, but if they would sleep and do it tomorrow, things would only be worse.

'Were those guys really millionaires?' asked Ohtori, who couldn't believe it.

'Maybe they were only dressed like millionaires,' answered Nioh while he emptied a bucket of water on the floor. He got a mop and started to wipe all the stickiness away. Ohtori had already picked up all the glass, so the floor was ready to be cleaned. Gakuto and Eiji put the tables back in place and put the chairs where they belonged. Mizuki was carrying sand and threw it over the vomit. That way it smelled less and it was easier to clean. Fuji took a look at the curtain that had fallen down. It was ripped and dirty. He would give it to Kawamura and after it was cleaned, he would be able to fix it somehow. It would be a lot cheaper than buying new curtains.

In the storage they heard Tezuka and Atobe discussing what had happened. It was obvious that Tezuka wasn't pleased. He had raised his voice. Nobody was allowed to shout at Atobe, but the diva accepted it from Tezuka, the only man with reason, as Atobe used to say. Tezuka normally never raised his voice, but tonight he was angry, very angry. Things had gone way too far and he wasn't able to stop them, but he could make sure if would never happen again.

The men who were cleaning could hear every single word the two men in the storage were saying to each other. They heard how Tezuka said he never wanted that to happen again. That it had taken him years to build a good image for the club and that Atobe almost managed to ruin that in just a few hours. They heard Atobe answer that it was an important celebrations and that it had been necessary, but that there hadn't been another place to have the party.

'Sounds nasty,' laughed Nioh. 'Never heard Tezuka like that.'

Fuji felt a little sorry for their boss. Tezuka must have been rather frustrated the entire evening. He had arranged everything perfectly. Every evening was a success, until Atobe arranged a party, just once. Fuji would have been angry as well if it had happened to him. He would scream at the other man and let him know what he thought of it. Tezuka was still rather nice to the millionaire.

Moments later the door opened and Atobe entered the club once again. He walked through the club with a smug smile on his face. Without a word of goodbye he walked out of the door. Tezuka entered the club as well and looked around. He still had a rather angry expression on his face. Even worse than usual. When he saw almost everything was clean already, his expression softened a little.

'Good work,' he said. 'You should all go to bed.'

Everybody quickly put their things away and went upstairs. They were tired and wanted to sleep. They wanted to forget about this weird evening.


	27. Chapter 27

**Title: **Nightclub at Daytime  
><strong>Writer: <strong>Tacuma  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Perfect Pair  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 27  
><strong>Genre: <strong>AU, romance, angst, crime  
><strong>Word count: <strong> 2001 words  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Prince of Tennis 

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

'You did well last night, ' said Tezuka to Fuji. 'Atobe wanted me to compliment you, because he thinks you're a wonderful singer. He wants to know if you want a singing career instead, but I told him you don't want that.'

Fuji smiled. 'Thank you,' he said. 'I don't want a singing career. I prefer photography. It's more anonymous. I don't like the spotlights that much. Especially after last night. Those were some weird people.'

'Yes,' sighed Tezuka. 'That is why I don't want parties in the club. The first one went fine. Nobody drank too much and everybody was acting normal. Yesterday some people went too far. It all started when Tachibana-san pulled you off the stage. Normally he is such a decent man, but alcohol definitely changed him. Some of the other men as well. Next time you will be singing you can only chose slower songs.'

'I will,' answered Fuji. 'That way we will keep the atmosphere the way it should be. I don't want any more drunk men touching me. Once was too much already.'

'That was not what the club was intended for. We wanted to prevent drunken men from coming here and touch our staff. If we wanted that we would have opened a strip club. We could earn more money with that. But I didn't, because I wanted this to be a safe place, where people would feel comfortable. There are plenty of places for women who are being traded by yakuza, but also by others, but there are hardly any places for men to go. We are one of the only places, so I don't want anything to go wrong. If we have to shut down you guys have no other place to go to.'

'Why did you start this?' asked Fuji. 'Why would you want to help people you don't even know and who can't really give you anything in return? You get the money back that you paid in the first place, but nothing more.'

'We earn a little more money than we spend,' said Tezuka. 'Otherwise Atobe would never finance this whole thing. He wanted to earn money with it, that is why he helped me to set it up. I got the idea when I still worked as a police officer. Together with Momoshiro. We often helped women to get out of the clutches of people who tried to sell them. We also found men now and then, but there was no place we could bring them, so my boss ordered to just leave them be. I couldn't accept that and asked him why. He told me to shut up and said I didn't know anything about it, because I was just twenty three. I couldn't believe he didn't do anything to help those men, so I decided to work on my own. I asked Atobe for help and set this whole thing up. Momoshiro wanted to help me. He couldn't work there anymore either. He thought it was discriminating. He helped me to get this all done and stayed afterwards to help as well.'

'Does your boss know you did this? He never brings any people to you, right? You go and get them yourself. You came to get me, and I know you did the same with Ohtori.'

'The police doesn't believe in this place. Some even though we opened our own sex club or something and didn't want to send men here for help. So I searched for the people who trade humans. I knew where I could find them, because of my experience as a police officer. It didn't take long before I got in contact with them and I bought Kaidoh from them. I told them not to get random people from the streets, because I would only buy if I needed them. They still pick someone up now and then, but it's less than before. I also found out with which other people they trade humans. I told the police, but they won't take action.'

Fuji could hardly believe what he had just heard. Tezuka might look scary and not kind at all, but he had a heart of gold. He sacrificed his career at the police to help other people that were left alone by everyone else.

'Amazing,' said Fuji. 'You sacrificed so much. I shouldn't complain about living a bad life here. You had to sacrifice much more than I did. I only have to stay here for about three years of my life, while you are here for years already and there is nothing that says you might get out of here, because there won't be anybody who will take over your job. You're more imprisoned than I am.'

'It doesn't feel like that,' answered Tezuka. 'I chose to do this job, while I knew it would be a lot of work, because there is not much money to hire more people. Seeing how you and the others are getting along well and how you can have some sort of normal life here is enough for me. It makes me feel glad that I set this whole thing up, despite all the work. Seeing how Yukimura ended up, makes me want to help more people.'

'Don't you ever want something for yourself? You're always helping others, you have hardly any privacy. Don't you ever want to just go out and do something you like? Except for jogging. There must be other, bigger things you like. Don't you want a family in the future?'

'I've never really seen myself with a family. My dream was to become an international tennis player. My arm got badly hurt when I was in middle school and I was never able to play long matches again. I could, but my arm would start hurting and I would have to wait and let it get healed again before I could play another match. I would never be able to play big tournaments.'

Fuji's eyes had grown big when he heard the story. 'Do you still play tennis? I can play a little. If you want I can play with you. I'm not that good, so you won't hurt your arm when you play against me. It's nothing compared to a professional tennis career or a family, but maybe it will make up for things a little?'

'That would be nice,' answered Tezuka.

Fuji was surprised that the answer was really 'yes'. He always thought that Tezuka was annoyed with him, because he never listened and did whatever he wanted to do. Maybe it showed how much Tezuka liked tennis, but Fuji hoped Tezuka also agreed because he liked Fuji, even if it was just a little bit.

'Great, let's go and play sometime soon then,' said Fuji. 'Maybe on the next day off?'

They made an appointment for the match before Tezuka left, because he had to get back to work. Fuji went to the kitchen to get a snack. In the afternoon he always got hungry. He walked through the hallway and almost walked against the door that Oishi opened.

'I'm really sorry, did I hit you?' asked Oishi worried.

'No, it's fine, I'm alright,' answered Fuji. He continued his way to the kitchen. He grabbed two snacks before he went back into the hallway and knocked on the door of Eiji's room. The redhead opened the door and let him in.

'I've got a snack for you,' said Fuji and he gave one of them to Eiji, knowing he loved an afternoon snack as well. Fuji sat down on the bed and started munching on the chocolate.

'So, tell me,' he started. 'What was Oishi doing here?'

'Just visiting,' answered Eiji, his cheeks were a little flushed. 'You know, just a little chatting and stuff.'

Fuji smirked. 'Oishi is not a person to idly chat when he has work to do. I never saw him go into someone's bedroom, unless he had to give them something, like he did to Ohtori a while ago. He only entered to give him clothes and information about this place. He never visits anybody for 'chatting and stuff'. So, either you are special or you are lying. Which is it?'

Eiji blushed. 'Fuji!' he whined with a pout. 'What are you thinking? I'm not lying and I'm not special. Oishi was just hanging around. We were just talking.'

Fuji shook his head. 'No, I know hanging around when I see it. Oishi's was blushing a little when he came out of your room and that was not because he almost hit me with the door. It was because of a different reason and that reason has to be you. So you can tell me or I will keep asking you about it. Not just here in your room, but during dinner in a few hours and at the club, tonight and I'll wake you up tonight to ask again. So… will you tell me?'

'Alright, alright, I like Oishi,' confessed the redhead.

'Good, that is a start,' said Fuji and he took another bite of the chocolate. 'So, you like Oishi. Did you confess to him just now? Was that the reason why he was blushing so heavily? Or… maybe the two of you did something else, something more… daring.'

Eiji's face was almost the same colour as his hair. He was blushing furiously and he didn't know what to say. 'We… we didn't do… that, you know.'

'No, what do you mean?' asked Fuji, knowing exactly well what his friend was talking about.

'You know, I didn't…. sleep with him or something.'

'A confession was all it needed to make Oishi blush then? I know Oishi is shy and he blushes already when you say a dirty word, but I don't believe that a confession would make him look like that. Come on, Eiji, give me details.'

'We kissed!' said Eiji. 'We kissed, just once. Nothing more. Just a kiss.'

'Very good, that is good progress already. I don't know when you confessed to him, but a kiss is probably a big step for him. And you helped him to take that step. He must really like you too, Eiji. I'm happy for you. Now it won't be much trouble anymore to get him into your bed. I mean, you already got a kiss from him.'

'Stop it, Fujiko!' said Eiji while biting his lip. 'I've never liked somebody, but I really like Oishi. I was afraid to confess and I was even more afraid to kiss him. It was really difficult, but I did it, so you should be proud of me instead of making fun of me. I'm not like you. I'm not experienced.'

Fuji smiled widely. 'I am proud of you, my little Eiji. You did great. Confessing to a man like Oishi probably isn't easy. Kissing him must be a disaster, but you did it. You showed you're a real man. But what makes you think I'm so experienced?'

'Well, just the way you talk with Nioh and stuff. I mean, you two often act like a jealous couple and you are always touching each other.'

'We're just friends. We're never hanging around in my room or his,' answered Fuji. 'Nioh and I would probably make the worst couple ever. Well, we might have fun, but other people would hate us. Wouldn't want that to happen. It would mean I would be stuck with that dude for the rest of my life. We would probably end up fighting badly.'

'You don't like him?' asked Eiji surprised.

'You thought I did?'

'Everybody thinks you two like each other.'

'I don't,' answered Fuji. 'Really, he is a great friend, but that is all and Nioh thinks the same way.'

'Too bad,' said Eiji a little disappointed. 'I hoped you could give me some advice.'

The smirk returned on Fuji's face. 'Even though I don't like Nioh, I don't mind giving you advice.


	28. Chapter 28

**Title: **Nightclub at Daytime  
><strong>Writer: <strong>Tacuma  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Perfect Pair  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 28  
><strong>Genre: <strong>AU, romance, angst, crime  
><strong>Word count: <strong>671words  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis

You're going to hate me for the shortness

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

During weekdays there weren't much guests in the club. It was summer, so some of them were enjoying the great weather while others were on vacation. During those months it often happened that guests brought friends that hadn't been in the club before. Fuji liked to see new people at the club. He often was one of the firsts to greet them and talk to them. He wanted to make them feel welcome and hoped they would come again one day. Fuji really liked to have people around him. He loved the city where it was crowded and he loved evenings at the club that were a little crowded as well, while others often liked the nights with only a few people to entertain. Less work to do.

That night there were once again new people. Fuji was a little late, which wasn't the first, nor the last time. He called it fashionably late, because he was late because he either didn't know what to wear or he wanted to change his clothes so they would look better on him. That took time. Everyone was used to him being late, even Tezuka didn't say anything about it anymore.

Fuji marched into the club, greeted Tezuka who stood behind the bar, and looked around to see who were there today. It was quiet crowded for a Wednesday evening. There were once again a lot of new people and Fuji wondered who he should approach. Most of his colleagues were already busy, but there were still enough people to talk to.

Suddenly Fuji's eyes grew wide. He stepped back, quickly turned around and ran into the storage. Some people watched him leave and wondered what was going on. Tezuka was one of them. He beckoned Nioh to come to the bar. Nioh excused him with the guests and quickly went to the bar.

'Could you check on Fuji for me?' asked Tezuka. 'He ran into the storage, but I can't leave the bar. There are too many people.'

Nioh entered the storages and found Fuji hugging his knees in a corner of the storage. He had never seen Fuji like that. Nioh kneeled down next to his friend and lay one hand on his shoulder.

'What is wrong, Fuji?'

'I feel a little sick,' answered Fuji without looking up. 'I can't work tonight.'

Nioh tried to find out what was really wrong with the other man, but Fuji didn't want to say anything more than that he didn't feel well enough to work tonight. Nioh knew it was a lie, because Fuji had been perfectly fine before he entered the club. He kept asking, but Fuji didn't want to say another words. So Nioh went back to the club and told Tezuka about it.

'I'll try to talk to him,' said Tezuka. 'Could you watch the bar for a minute? Don't treat yourself some free drinks.'

Nioh pouted, but agreed and stood behind the bar until Tezuka would return. He didn't mind this kind of work and he knew Tezuka could make anyone talk. He had been a police officer and he still used the skills he had needed for that job.

'Something made you not want to go into the club and work today. Will you tell me what it is?' asked Tezuka. Fuji shook his head, but Tezuka didn't give up. 'Will you tell me tomorrow then. You can go upstairs now, you can go to bed if you want. You don't have to work, but then I want to know tomorrow what made you like this.'

Fuji looked up. 'Alright,' he sighed. Everything was fine with him as long as he didn't have to work tonight.

Tezuka could see he had cried. 'Come on, go upstairs, rest. You will feel better tomorrow, no matter what happened.'

Fuji went upstairs and Tezuka went back into the club.

'So, did he tell you what was wrong?' asked Nioh. Tezuka shook his head.

'He went to bed. He will tell tomorrow.'


	29. Chapter 29

**Title: **Nightclub at Daytime  
><strong>Writer: <strong>Tacuma  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Perfect Pair  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 29  
><strong>Genre: <strong>AU, romance, angst, crime  
><strong>Word count: <strong> 2173 words  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

'You weren't at the club yesterday,' said Mizuki to Fuji when they were having breakfast. Fuji had thought about not showing up this morning and acting like he was still sick, but he knew that wouldn't work. By now all of the others probably already knew he wasn't sick in the first place. So he went anyway, but now Mizuki started this discussion, Fuji already regretted it.

'I didn't feel well,' answered Fuji. 'I didn't think I would be able to do my job properly, so I chose not to go. If Tezuka doesn't agree with it he can decide not to pay me for that evening, but that is his decision.'

'You think you can do anything,' answered Mizuki. 'You think you can, because you're everybody's favourite. But being favourite means you have to work, not that you can hide behind the bar and go to bed whenever you want.'

'Well, that shows why you are no one's favourite,' stated Fuji. 'You never do much at all. Not yesterday, not ever. You should be glad you're still paying off your debt. I would tell you to work harder, or you would never get out of here. Not with that attitude of yours.'

'I have an attitude?' asked Mizuki offended. 'Look who's talking! Your attitude is much worse! You're acting like an ass towards others and you're lazy.'

'That is a great way to describe yourself,' said Nioh.

Mizuki wanted to say something in return, but was stopped by Tezuka who entered the dining room. He glared at Oishi, for not putting a stop to the fight.

'Fuji, are you done with your breakfast?' he asked. Fuji nodded as he took the last bite. He stood up and followed Tezuka.

'Don't kiss his ass too much!' shouted Mizuki. Tezuka and Fuji heard a lot of tumult in the dining room after that. Fuji smirked. He knew what had happened. Nioh had probably hit the annoying self-proclaimed fashion designer.

Fuji followed Tezuka into his office and sat down on the chair he had been sitting before. He had still been able to be sarcastic and to laugh with the others before, but now he was feeling nervous. He knew what Tezuka wanted. He would have to explain what had happened last night.

'You weren't sick last night,' stated Tezuka. 'What was going on?'

Fuji took a deep breath. 'Someone I knew came to the club last night. I knew his business was doing well, but I guess things went better for him since the last time I saw him. Before he wouldn't be able to pay the high fees. I think he was with a friend.'

'Who was it? Who was that guy came to the club last night. How do you know him?'

'He…' started Fuji. 'He was my boyfriend. The guy with the white hair.' Fuji looked at the floor. He didn't want to look at Tezuka. He didn't want to talk to him either. He knew he had to tell what had happened to him and that was exactly what he didn't want to do.

'I told you I used to travel a lot before I got here, right?' said Fuji with a sigh. When Tezuka nodded, Fuji continued. 'Sometimes it's difficult to have a boyfriend when you're away from home so often. But everything went well. He said it didn't bother him and that he was busy as well. He worked a lot, sometimes around twelve hours a day. It was normal for him to make more than sixty hours a week. So even when I was home, he was often at work and I would hardly see him. He used to be my best friend. I already knew him since I was young. It was hard for us to find a boyfriend, since we were so busy, but things worked perfectly between the two of us. Neither of us minded the other being busy. We could do what we wanted, but we didn't have to be lonely. We shared an apartment. It wasn't that big, but we didn't need a large place. It had a nice view and was in a nice neighbourhood, that was enough.' There Fuji stopped his story, not sure how to go on.

Tezuka didn't really know what to say either. He was sure something had happened, otherwise Fuji wouldn't mind telling it. 'So, why did you hide when you saw him enter the club?'

'One day I went on a trip through the south of Europe. Italy, Greece, Spain, all beautiful countries with a lot of monuments and museums. It was truly amazing. I told Kojiroh, that is his name, Saeki Kojiroh, that I would stay away for three weeks. But before those three weeks were over, I already wanted to go home. The countries were amazing and I photographed a lot, but after a while I had seen enough of it. I could chose to visit another country or go back to Japan. Kojiroh had been sad I would be gone for almost a month, so I wanted to surprise him and went back home. I was so sure he would be happy. I couldn't have been more stupid.'

'Something happened when you came home, right?' asked Tezuka. 'Something unpleasant.' He knew something had happened, but he hoped his questions would help Fuji to tell his story. He tried to be understanding, but that was hard when you didn't know what was going on.

'I didn't call him to pick me up at the airport like I usually did. I wanted to surprise him and be home when he came home from work. It was still early. Well, not for normal people, but around that time Kojiroh was never home yet. I wanted to cook an Italian meal for him. I had delicious pasta during the time I was gone and I wanted to make it for him. I took a taxi from the airport to get me home. I remember I was surprised to see the lights were on at home. I was surprised Kojiroh was already there. He always made long days at work, especially when I wasn't home. I entered the house and walked to the living room, but nobody was there. I dropped my suitcase there and went to the bedroom. I heard weird noises there and I had no clue about what Kojiroh could be doing. I guess you already understand.'

'He was with someone else?' Tezuka guessed.

'Yeah, he was,' answered Fuji, looking at the floor aain. 'In our bed. He was having sex with someone else in our bed. I felt like pulling them both out of the bed and beating the hell out of them. He had gone home early to do it with some asshole, while I was being nice, thinking about him and coming home early so he wouldn't be lonely. That is what pissed me off most at first. Until the other person sat up. It was my own brother. My boyfriend came home early to enjoy himself with my only brother. I ran out of the house. I still heard them shout that it wasn't what it looked like, but I'm not stupid. I ran to a park that was close by. I always liked being there when I was home. So I went there. Neither of them even bothered to follow me.'

'Why didn't you go to a friend?' asked Tezuka. 'Or family? You could have talked to someone. You wouldn't have been on your own.'

'That was exactly the problem,' said Fuji. 'I had no friends, because I was always abroad. Who wants a friend that is only home now and then and never knows when he has time for you? And family, I never had much family. My father worked abroad and when my younger brother went to middle school we had to go into dorms. My older sister was in university already and my brother went to a different middle school then I did. Now that her kids were gone, my mom followed my dad and went abroad as well. My sister started to live in Nagoya. Couldn't just go there that late at night and it was not like I wanted to talk to my brother. So I went to the park and stayed there. I cried on one of the benches underneath the trees. It was cold, but I didn't care. I didn't bring my suitcase when I ran out, so I had nothing. I was incredibly tired. It had been a long flight and I hardly slept during the flight, so I fell asleep on that bench.'

Tezuka couldn't believe it. He had never thought the always smiling Fuji had such a past. He had always made it sound like his life had been perfect. Filled with money, travelling and photography. Nothing else.

'I woke up when I was roughly pulled off the bench,' continued Fuji. 'There they were, some yakuza guys. I recognized their clothes. They probably thought I was some sort of homeless guy and that nobody would miss me if they took me and sold me. In a way they were right. I wonder if they ever bothered to search for me. I wonder if my parents and sister even know that I had disappeared. They didn't know anything about me and my brother. They never came to Japan to visit us, so I never bothered to visit them either. Well, you know what happened after that. I was held for about four days with hardly any food or water when you came to pick me up.'

'Your ex-boyfriend is at fault for you being taken away,' said Tezuka a little surprised. He hadn't seen that coming.

'Yes,' answered Fuji. 'If he would have just told me he liked my brother, I would have just broken up with him and I wouldn't have ran out of the house. Yakuza wouldn't have brought me to that parking lot and I wouldn't have ended up here.'

'But you like it here, don't you?' asked Tezuka. 'I know this isn't what you wanted with your life and I know it could have been much better, but maybe this had to happen to make you realise you needed a break? To show you that life wasn't perfect either?'

Fuji looked up. 'I thought about that as well. I don't really hate it here. I got some friends and I got to meet interesting people. But I don't want to see Kojiroh. I will either start crying or slap him in the face and I don't want either to happen. That is why I ran away yesterday. I'm sorry.'

'I can understand. I think facing him is better, but you weren't ready for that. If he will come again tonight, or any other night, you have permission to leave the club. Just walk to the storage and go to your room. If you want to face him and talk to him you can do that. I won't punish you if you get into a fight with him and I won't punish you either if you might accidently hit him.'

Fuji smiled. 'Thank you,' he said.

Then the door opened and Nioh stepped inside. 'Or make him jealous. Show him how much friends you've got here and how much you are loved, by colleagues and guests. Show him what he missed out on and what he let go. Make him feel like he did the most stupid thing ever. And if he will ask you back, you will tell him to go to hell.'

'You were listening?' asked Fuji surprised.

'Yeah, sorry,' answered Nioh. 'I knew your illness had something to do with one of the guys that were at the club at that moment. I was curious and wanted to know what had happened to you. I know I should have waited for you to tell me, but I wanted to know. When I heard what that bastard did to you I wanted to help you and I really think the best way to have your revenge is to make him feel jealous and stupid for what he did. Unless you want to go back to him.'

'Never,' answered Fuji. 'I only want to get my clothes and my camera back. I don't need anything else from him. If he will come again I will let him know I want my stuff back.'

'He will want to know how you ended up here,' said Tezuka. 'What will you tell him?'

'I'm not telling him anything. I don't want to make him feel guilty. It is his fault, but I don't want him to feel good or bad about it. I will just let him know that I don't miss him at all. I hope my disappearing and the loss of our friendship will be painful enough for him.'

'Good,' answered Nioh with a smirk. 'If he will ever come here again, make him suffer.'


	30. Chapter 30

**Title: **Nightclub at Daytime  
><strong>Writer: <strong>Tacuma  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Perfect Pair  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 30  
><strong>Genre: <strong>AU, romance, angst, crime  
><strong>Word count: <strong> 1662 words  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

Days at the club were calm as they were before the night Saeki visited. Fuji went back to work and acted like nothing had ever happened. Fuji continued his life. He photographed that week more than he did before. He wanted to go out so often that Tezuka allowed him to go on his own, as long as he would be back around the time they agreed on. Fuji made sure he was always perfectly on time and he made sure Tezuka knew about it when he returned.

Fuji wanted to be on his own. He had to think about the past and how he would continue in the future. Does he want to continue living the way he did before he was bought by Tezuka or did he want to change? Tezuka's story had inspired him. The man gave up his career and everything to do this work. Fuji had to stay here for at least two and a half year. It was enough time for him to find out what he wanted.

During the evenings he worked at the club and talked mostly to the regular customers. One night he ended up talking with the Oshitari cousins. They had been there the night Fuji ran into the storage, but hey hadn't seen what happened.

'I heard you were sick last week,' said Oshitari Yuushi. 'We missed you. Glad to see you are healthy again.'

'Thank you,' answered Fuji. 'I didn't feel well that evening. Maybe I ate something that upset my stomach, I don't know. I didn't feel very good that evening, but the next day I felt better already. I'm sorry you had to miss me that evening.'

'We enjoyed ourselves with one of the other men,' answered Oshitari Yuushi. 'But of course it was not as fun as when you are around.'

Fuji laughed. The other man was always flirting with him, but with other guys as well. Nioh had turned things around and always started flirted with Oshitari instead.

'Of course I missed the two of you too,' he said with a smile. 'Especially you, Kenya-san. Next to all those guys that are flirting with me, you are so nice and you don't treat me as a lust object or something like that. You treat me like a normal human being.'

Oshitari Kenya smiled at him. He knew by now that Fuji liked to tease Yuushi and act like he didn't like the flirting at all.

'My pleasure,' answered Kenya. 'You're an intelligent and interesting man. I wouldn't dare treating you like a lust object, like some other people do. I won't be calling any names, but we both know who we're talking about.'

Fuji laughed again. He liked how Oshitari Kenya helped him with teasing his cousin. He had never expected it from the guy. He always looked so serious.

'I'm only trying to make him go on a date with me,' complained Yuushi.

'You will never go on a date with him,' sounded a voice behind them suddenly. The three of them turned around. A young man with black and white hair stood behind them and he looked very angry. For a moment Fuji didn't know what to do. He wanted to run again, but he didn't want to run anymore. It had been running that made him fall in the hands of the yakuza.

'Why not?' he asked. 'I date whoever I want. You sleep with whoever you want, so why can't I do the same? I have my own life, so I can do what I want.'

The Oshitari cousins didn't know what was going on. They didn't know the man with the black and white hair, but they could see that Fuji didn't really like him.

'Syuusuke, we have been friends for so many years,' started Saeki. 'Will you throw that away because of just one little mistake? Isn't our friendship stronger than that? I've been worried sick about you. I've searched everywhere for you. I thought you were dead! I haven't seen you in months!'

'Excuse me Saeki-san, but I'm in the middle of a conversation with other guests,' answered Fuji. 'I can't help you right now. In all these months that we haven't seen each other I'm sure you had enough time to think about the consequences of your actions. Enough time to understand that it wasn't just a little mistake and that our friendship is non-existing. Now, if you will excuse me, I have work to do.'

Fuji turned back, ignoring Saeki's protests.

Oshitari Yuushi raised an eyebrow. 'Not a friend of yours I guess?'

'No, I don't know him,' lied Fuji. The two Oshitari cousins knew very well Fuji wasn't telling the truth, but they didn't say a word about it. Instead they continued their conversation like nothing had happened. When Saeki didn't want to leave, Nioh stood up from his place and walked towards him.

'Could you please be a little more quiet, sir, you're disturbing the other guests.'

'I'm not talking to you,' said Saeki, who got more angry than before. 'I only want to speak with my friend who disappeared half a year ago and suddenly turns up here in some kind of club working as some kind of whore.'

'You don't really understand the idea of this club I'm afraid,' said Nioh. 'I don't like it that you call me and my colleagues prostitutes. We are not. Besides, who are you to call Fuji a whore after what you did to him, you asshole!'

With that said Nioh slapped Saeki in the face. Everybody at the club was looking at them, but Nioh nor Fuji cared about it. The entire club was silent until Fuji started laughing.

'Nioh, you really have no patience at all! Even I didn't smack him in the face, but you couldn't stop yourself, while you don't even know him.'

'He called you a whore, that is bad enough already. I can lose my patience over smaller things than that.'

'I know all about it,' answered Fuji, still a big smile on his face.

'Is he your new boyfriend?' asked Saeki. With his hand he covered his red cheek where Nioh hit him.

'No, he isn't. He is one of my friends,' answered Fuji. 'I don't have a boyfriend. I had enough of them. Guess who's fault that is? Do you still live in the same apartment? I'll be visiting you soon then. You still have a few of my things. Like all my clothes, my camera and all my photos. I want them back, so I'll be there within a week. Make sure nothing is gone or damaged.'

'You're not getting anything back,' answered Saeki. 'I came to you to just talk to you. Nothing else. But you turn this into a fight. I had no intentions to fight at all.'

'I had no intentions to talk to you,' answered Fuji. 'You don't know what I have been through since that evening that you cheated on me. I can tell you it wasn't pleasant. Don't you think I would be abroad if I could? I have no choice but to be here. So don't come and tell me about being friends and a little mistake, because your 'little' mistake ruined my life. I hope you will be happy with my brother. Momoshiro, please get him out of here.'

Momoshiro had already been waiting. He had wanted to throw him out before, but when Fuji had started to talk to Saeki, he had waited until things either got out of hand or until Fuji would say it was enough. He grabbed Saeki's writs and helped him to the door.

'An ex-boyfriend of yours?' asked Oshitari Yuushi. The others in the club listened to their conversation.

Fuji nodded. 'Yeah. He cheated on me. It was really a wake up call. I caught him with another one in my bed. He really deserved that slap Nioh gave him. Thank you Nioh.'

'I would have preferred to kick him in the crotch,' said Nioh. 'Maybe I should have done that.'

'No, this was enough,' answered Fuji.

'I don't understand,' said Sengoku who was around as well. 'If I had a lover like you, I would never cheat on you. Is he stupid or something?'

'Are you flirting with me, Sengoku-san?' asked Fuji. 'Now that you know I'm single you will try even harder?'

'He won't be the only one,' said Oshitari Yuushi. 'We'll have to fight for you.'

Fuji shook his head. 'Sorry everybody, but I like the freedom of being single. I'm not going to get myself another boyfriend anytime soon. I really like all of you, but just as friends. I don't mind if you flirt with me, but you should keep in mind that I'm not going to bind myself so easily anymore. I'm sure you all understand that, right?'

The entire evening they spoke about ex-boyfriends and ex-girlfriends. All the guests gathered and everybody joined the conversations. Almost everyone had a story to share about a love that wasn't supposed to happen. Fuji was glad to hear those stories. He wasn't the only one that was dumped in a horrible way.

Oshitari Yuushi told about a lover that dumped him because he was too poor. Now that he was a millionaire the girl had wanted him back, but Oshitari had refused her, of course. Sengoku told about a girlfriend who had, next to him, three other boyfriends. Even Ohtori told about his life. He told about a guy who had never showed up at a blind date. Later he heard from a friend the guy had been there, but has left as soon as he saw his date was with Ohtori.

Most of the stories were sad, in a way, but Fuji felt happy that everybody shared them so easily. It made him feel less lonely. He had more friends around him than he ever had before.


	31. Chapter 31

**Title: **Nightclub at Daytime  
><strong>Writer: <strong>Tacuma  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Perfect Pair  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 31  
><strong>Genre: <strong>AU, romance, angst, crime  
><strong>Word count: <strong> 1383 words  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31<strong>

A few days after the incident with Saeki all Fuji's colleagues gathered. Tezuka and Oishi were there as well and even Mizuki joined them. Everybody knew about Fuji's story and they all wanted to help him. They were going to get Fuji's stuff from the house. They barely fitted in the two cars that were in their garage, but nobody really cared. Fuji sat in the front seat, next to Momoshiro and told him where he had to go.

The others were laughing and joking in the back of the car. The big, black car looked cool and intimidating. They talked about what Saeki's face would look like when he would see the car with tinted windows. And then the smaller blue car that would stop behind it. It looked a little ridiculous compared to the black one.

When they arrived, everybody got out of the cars. Fuji didn't have a key. He had left it behind when he had ran out of the house. He knocked on the door, not sure if Saeki was home. His car wasn't around, so he probably was at work. But only moments later the door was opened by the black and white haired man.

'Hello Saeki-san,' greeted Fuji. 'I told you I would come to get my stuff. So here we are. I hope you're ready. You better not threw away anything.'

He walked past Saeki and entered the house. The others followed him, looking around, amazed by the wealth. Fuji walked straight to the living room. There was a computer there. There were CD's and USB sticks around. Fuji asked Momoshiro to put it all in the car. He pointed to the bookshelf and asked Eiji and Gakuto to empty the lowest three shelves, because all those books were his. Fuji asked Tezuka to take a small cupboard with drawers that contained important papers.

Then he went upstairs and entered the bedroom. It was big for such a small house. He opened one of the doors that lead to a walk-in closet. It was filled with clothes and shoes and jewelry. The place was almost as big as the bedroom itself.

'Everything on the right side is mine,' explained Fuji. 'Everything, so the clothes, the shoes, the jewelry. Don't forget the watches. You can open the drawers and cupboards on the right. It's all mine, so please get it into the car. Be careful with my shoes.'

Nioh, Ohtori and Mizuki immediately started.

'So many clothes!' said Mizuki. 'You should give me one piece of it. Just one piece, for my help. We're about the same size, so it won't be a problem.'

'I'll think about it,' said Fuji with a smirk. He had already planned to give all of them something to thank them for helping. He had more than he needed anyway.

'Oishi, in the cupboard are all my camera's, lenses and other things that I need for my photography. I know you're a very careful person, so I hope you don't mind bringing them to the car. You can put it in these boxes if you want.'

Oishi opened the cupboard and started to carefully put the expensive camera's into the box. Fuji took a few paintings off the wall, grabbed a few pillows off the bed and brought it to the car as well.

'It won't fit!' said Nioh when he saw Fuji walk out of the house. 'You have too much clothes!'

'Then go get a trailer somewhere,' ordered Fuji. 'I want it all out of here. I don't want to come back.'

Nioh asked Momoshiro to get a trailer, and the spiky-haired man left to get one. Nioh went back inside to continue folding all the clothes and bring them down. Fuji went back inside as well. He took all his photo albums from different places of the house. There were albums everywhere. During his life he had made plenty. He only left two albums that contained photos of him and Saeki.

'You're really taking everything?' asked Saeki, a little frustrated. It was like burglars entered his house while he was at home.

'It's all mine,' said Fuji. He grabbed his wallet and mobile phone from a bag. 'I paid for it all. It's mine. You should be glad I don't cut the bed in two and take half of it. I paid half of it. Eiji, if you're done with the books you can get all the cacti that are in this house out of here as well.'

'You're horrible, Syuusuke.'

'I might be, but at least I didn't cheat on you with one of your family members,' stated Fuji. 'You should have known better. You might like Yuuta more, but you could have just told me. I would have accepted that. I'm not unreasonable. But don't think I'm stupid or forgiving. I'm not. After I found you and Yuuta in bed I went to the park. Jet lag and all the things that had happened had made me tired and I fell asleep on a bench. I was taken away by yakuza, who wanted to sell me as a whore. I was lucky enough to escape that fate. Not because of you, but because of this guys here. So, do you really still think I will forgive your 'little' mistake? It could have killed me.'

Fuji turned around and started to pack some DVD's he had found that were his as well. He pointed at a few other things in the house that were his as well. Momoshiro had returned with a trailer and together the guys put everything in there. They got into the car. Fuji waved one last time at Saeki, who stood on his doorstep, still not completely realizing what had just happened. Half of his house was emptied within four hours. The guys in the car laughed and gave each other a high five.

'Thank you all,' said Fuji. 'I couldn't have done this on my own. It would have taken me days.'

'You're welcome,' said Nioh from the backseat. 'It was fun to do. You really were rich before you ended up with us! I don't think you can put all of it into your little room above the club.'

'I don't care,' answered Fuji. 'As long as Saeki doesn't have it anymore. That is the most important.'

When they arrived home they got everything out of the cars and carried it inside. They put most of it in Fuji's room and the things that didn't fit in there anymore were placed in the living room. While the others carried the boxes around, Fuji started unpacking. He put the cacti in his room, a few in the living room and dining room as well. Some of his books ended with his computer on the desk, but the others he brought to the bookshelf in the living room.

Ohtori and Oishi helped to unpack all the clothes and put them in the tiny closet. It didn't fit. Momoshiro and Kaidoh made a rails where Fuji could put his clothes. When most things were put in place, Fuji asked them all to come to his room. They hardly fitted all in there together.

'To thank you I want you all to have something. You can pick something, anything, as long as it's not my computer or any of my cameras.'

'I want to search through your clothes!' said Mizuki immediately. Fuji allowed him too. He had enough clothes now anyway.

Momoshiro chose a few DVD's, while Kaidoh and Ohtori chose a book. Both Eiji and Gakuto chose a pair of sneakers. Fuji had plenty and they looked like they had never been worn. Nioh chose a necklace and Oishi chose a painting. Mizuki found a shirt that he absolutely wanted to have. The ones who had a present left the room, leaving only Tezuka behind.

'You don't want something in return?' asked Fuji.

Tezuka shook his head. 'No, I don't need a reward. I didn't mind helping.'

'Take this watch then,' said Fuji. He took it from his desk. 'It's too big for me anyway and I'm sure it will suit you.'

Tezuka took it. 'Thank you,' he said. 'And you did well today. Congratulations for closing that chapter of your life.'


	32. Chapter 32

**Title: **Nightclub at Daytime  
><strong>Writer: <strong>Tacuma  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Perfect Pair  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 32  
><strong>Genre: <strong>AU, romance, angst, crime  
><strong>Word count: <strong> 596 words  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32<strong>

Things had changed since Fuji had gotten his stuff out of Saeki's house. He was more cheerful than before. Not a fake cheerful, but a real kind of cheerful. He wore different clothes every day and loved to make Mizuki jealous with some of expensive outfits. Especially with a light purple one that Mizuki wanted to have.

'Does revenge make you this happy?' asked Nioh.

Fuji shook his head. 'Not really,' he answered. 'Don't get me wrong, I loved getting everything out of that house, but that fact that I finally officially left him makes me feel better. No more ties with him. I might be stuck here, but I feel more free than ever.'

'So, does that mean you're ready for a new relationship now?'

'I am,' answered Fuji. 'But sorry Nioh, not with you. I like you a lot and you're one of the best friends I ever had, but I don't think things will work out between us.'

Nioh smiled sadly. 'I thought so. We're probably too much alike, we might end up fighting. And… there is already someone you like, isn't there?'

Fuji was surprised by the last comment. 'There is not,' he answered curiously. 'What makes you think there is?'

'Nothing, actually,' answered Nioh. 'I just thought so. I guess I was wrong. My bad.'

Nioh left, leaving Fuji alone with his thoughts. But he didn't have much time to think, because Eiji came to get him, telling him that Mizuki wanted to say something to all of them. Curiously Fuji followed the redhead to the living room. When everybody had gathered Mizuki stood up.

'I'm leaving,' he said dramatically. Nobody really responded.

'I got all the money I needed to pay off my debt and I have found a place to live and I found a place where I can work, so I will be leaving here in a week.'

'I didn't know you worked here for such a long time already,' said Fuji. Not that he minded Mizuki leaving. Not at all. Maybe there would come a nicer person in his place. This really was a day with surprises.

'I worked hard and saved all my money,' answered Mizuki.

One by one they congratulated the fashion designer and wished him the best. Fuji left the room. Everybody thought he didn't want to shake the other the hand, but within a few minutes he came back with the purple shirt.

'Here, have it,' said Fuji.

'I thought you hated Mizuki,' said Nioh.

'I never liked the shirt. I only kept it because he liked it so much. But let me be nice for just this once. You can have it, Mituli-kun.'

Mizuki frowned, but took the shirt anyway. 'Thank you,' he said. 'They will love it at my new job.'

'They have the same sense of style as you have?' asked Fuji. When Mizuki nodded Fuji smirked. 'I didn't know there were more idiots in this world with such bad fashion sense.'

Some of the others laughed, but at the same time they felt a little sad another one of them would leave. Mizuki would have a better life and a new person would take his place, but it was still a sad thing to see them leave. So that night they had a small party for him. Even Fuji acted normal to Mizuki that evening. Only because Tezuka had told him to do so and that it would have consequences if he didn't.

A week later the fashion designer had packed his bags and left the house.


	33. Chapter 33

**Title: **Nightclub at Daytime  
><strong>Writer: <strong>Tacuma  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Perfect Pair  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 33  
><strong>Genre: <strong>AU, romance, angst, crime  
><strong>Word count: <strong> 756 words  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33<strong>

Even without Mizuki life went on. It was different, more silent and there were less fights, but it went on anyway. Tezuka was already arranging a meeting with a yakuza that contacted him to tell him he had another nice man waiting. He was also contacting the police, finally arranging that they would be there when he would go and get the man for the club. They agreed to help and catch those men who traded humans.

Life at the club went on as always. Some of the guests missed Mizuki, but most weren't that shocked. Fuji enjoyed himself with the regular guests. He spent most of the time at the club with them, enjoying their stories about life outside the club.

That night Fuji was talking to Inui and Yanagi once again. They always had interesting stories about things they invented or found out. Sometimes Fuji wished he could go with them and help them. Doing research and coming up with brilliant things must be a lot of fun. But at the same time he knew that wasn't meant for him. So he just listened to the stories and drank the new drinks.

'I think it's time for another bet,' said Inui suddenly.

'What kind of bet?' asked Fuji.

'One about you of course,' answered Yanagi. 'You said you were unpredictable and I want to find out if you really are. Maybe if we get to know you better, we will find out you're more predictable than you think.'

'Alright,' said Fuji. 'What do you want to make a bet about this time?'

'Your love life,' said Inui. 'We had never guessed that you would be cheated on. That was very unpredictable. I thought that there was only a 5 per cent chance, but it seemed I was wrong. That is why we want to make another bet. So, what do you think, Renji, is he in love with someone else already?'

'I think he is,' answered Yanagi. 'But I think he doesn't realize it yet. It will be hard to find out if that is true, but that is what I think.'

'I think you are right,' answered Inui. 'He is in love with someone else already. He is happy, because he had revenge on his ex-boyfriend, but he is also happy, because there is another person in his life he really likes.'

Fuji raised an eyebrow. 'I don't know what the two of you are talking about,' he said. 'I know you heard from my revenge from one of the others, but what makes you think I like someone else? I like all the guys here. Not just my colleagues, but the guests as well. But it's just liking as in being friends. Nothing more than that. Why does everybody think I am in love with somebody?'

'Who else thought that?' asked Yanagi. 'No, let me guess, it was one of your colleagues, that is for sure. Eighty five per cent chance it was Nioh.'

'Ninety five per cent chance it was Nioh,' answered Inui. 'He is smarter than he looks. But how did he find out and who does he have in mind?'

'He found out because he is in love with Fuji-kun,' answered Yanagi.

'Yes, one hundred per cent change,' said Inui.

'A seventy three per cent change he thinks that Fuji-kun is in love with Tezuka-san,' said both scientists at the same time.

Fuji's mouth fell open. 'What?' he asked. 'You really think that?'

'No, that is what Nioh thinks,' said Inui. 'I think there is a ninety per cent change you like Tezuka-san.'

'I think there is a ninety six per cent change you like Tezuka-san,' answered Yanagi.

'Stop,' said Fuji. 'Just what makes you think I like Tezuka? Yes, he is a nice guy and he is a friend of me as well, but why do you think I like him more than any of the others?'

'You smile eleven per cent more to Tezuka than you do to any of the others, ' answered Inui.

'That is because he is always frowning,' answered Fuji. 'I try to compensate. That is all.'

'Here at the club you talk twenty five per cent more often to Tezuka than to any of your other colleagues,' stated Yanagi.

'Well, think whatever you want, it's not true.'

'We'll find out,' said Yanagi. 'I can still win. You like somebody, but you don't realize it yet. Maybe you will sometime soon and then you will owe _me_ a drink for once.'


	34. Chapter 34

**Title: **Nightclub at Daytime  
><strong>Writer: <strong>Tacuma  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Perfect Pair  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 34  
><strong>Genre: <strong>AU, romance, angst, crime  
><strong>Word count: <strong> 1494 words  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34<strong>

Fuji thought about the things Inui and Yanagi had told him. He wasn't sure if they really thought that he liked Tezuka or that Nioh had talked to about his suspicion. But Fuji didn't know if Nioh thought as well that he liked Tezuka. He didn't even know himself if he liked Tezuka. Everything became extremely complicated.

Fuji thought about it for days. He was often distracted and the others found him spacing out. Nioh teased him with it, saying that if he spaced out, he was in love, because he was thinking about the person he wanted to be with. Fuji just laughed it off, saying it wasn't true, but when Eiji asked if he was in love, Fuji started doubting himself.

He hated how the others made him doubt his own feelings. After such a long time he had finally felt comfortable around Tezuka. He wasn't scared of him anymore and he had started to see him as a normal human being, instead of a scary man who bought people and made them work for him. But now every time he saw the man he had to think about the things Nioh, Inui and Yanagi had said and he left the room as soon as possible.

But there was no way for him to escape when he was watching television on his own. The others went into town or locked themselves in their room, so Fuji was alone. When Tezuka entered the living room there was no way he would get out of there unnoticed. Tezuka sat down on one of the couches and looked at Fuji.

'Are you avoiding me?' he asked.

'No,' answered Fuji. 'Why would I?' He didn't take his eyes of the screen.

'Because I've been trying to talk to you for a few days already, but you're never around, you don't open the door of your room or you escape the room when I talk to Oishi.'

'Oh, I'm sorry about that. I wasn't doing that on purpose,' said Fuji. When he looked at Tezuka, he could see that the stoic man didn't believe him, but he didn't say anything about it.

'What did you want to talk to me about?'

'Photography,' answered Tezuka. 'Atobe wants folders about the club that he can give to his business partners to get them to visit the club. Promotion material. He wants you to do the photography. He either wants to give you money for it or take it off your debt, whatever you prefer.'

'Is that another one of his brilliant ideas?' he asked. 'I don't think the club needs a folder and I don't think we need more guests either. At busy evenings we already have a hard time to serve them all. But if it's the big boss' wish I probably have no other option than to do it.'

'Yes, I'm afraid so,' said Tezuka.

'Big boss always gets what he wants and he doesn't even come to ask it himself,' sighed Fuji. 'Alright, I'll do it. Does he want photos with or without any people on it. It might look kind of dead and empty with no people around, but I'm not sure if the guests will like to be photographed.'

'With people,' answered Tezuka. 'We'll have to ask for their permission. Maybe you can photograph in a way that you can't clearly see who are visiting. I don't think the others mind being photographed that much. We will have to ask that as well.'

'Yes,' answered Fuji. 'I will then. I'll start making photos Tuesday then. There won't be that many guests. Less people I have to ask and most of them are regulars. They come here anyway, so I don't think they will mind being photographed much.'

'Thank you,' answered Tezuka. 'So, why were you avoiding me?'

Fuji blushed a little. 'I told you I wasn't,' he said and he turned back to the television again.

'He was!' said Nioh who just entered the room to get something. 'He totally avoided you, because he likes you, but he is afraid to admit it!'

'Nioh!' shouted Fuji angry. 'Stop telling nonsense!'

'Fuji is afraid of the truth! You perfectly know what is going on in the life of others, but not in your own. Just admit it already!' With that said Nioh took the book he needed and left the room again, leaving Tezuka and Fuji alone again.

Tezuka didn't know what to say and Fuji hated the silence. 'He is just being stupid, because he likes me and I turned him down. He thinks that is because I like somebody else, but that is ridiculous. He even started to tell others and by now almost everybody thinks so.'

'I see,' answered Tezuka. 'Is that why you avoid me? Because you're afraid they will all start thinking it's true if you talk to me? Then you probably don't want to come with me to the club to see what kind of photos will be good and useful for the folder.'

'I was not avoiding you,' said Fuji once again. 'But alright, let's get this done. It's work, so I better get it over with.' He switched the television off, went to get his camera in his room and followed Tezuka downstairs to the club.

The club looked completely different at day. It was empty, but because of the tinted windows it was still quiet dark inside. Tezuka switched the lights on. Fuji walked around, looked through his camera and tried to find spots where he could photograph the club and show the atmosphere of the club, without making close up shots of the guests. He tried making photos from different angles and showed them to Tezuka. Together they chose a few that would probably be good for the folder. At the club Fuji couldn't click away and make photos for hours, so he had to be prepared.

'So, is it true?' asked Tezuka.

'What?' asked Fuji a little confused while took a few more photos.

'That you like me.'

Fuji didn't look up. Instead he looked at the floor. 'I don't know,' he answered honestly.

'Think about it then,' answered Tezuka.

'You're not angry?' asked Fuji surprised.

'Why would I be?' asked Tezuka. 'You can't help who you fall in love with. I'm… surprised, but not angry.'

'Do you… do you like guys?' asked Fuji. 'I mean do you fall for guys. If you don't I… I don't even have to think about it.'

'I don't know,' answered Tezuka unsure. 'I have never been in love. I never really thought about it.'

The two of them looked at each other and noticed they were both blushing. Then Fuji started laughing.

'This is really not like us,' he said. 'Normally we're so confident about ourselves and the things we do. Let's just think about this and talk again later. We should just act like nothing had happened and I will stop avoiding you.'

'So you were avoiding me?'

'I was,' grinned Fuji. 'Sorry. I wasn't sure if I could face you and I really didn't know what to tell you if you would ask me what was wrong.'

'The truth is always the best,' answered Tezuka.

'Not always,' answered Fuji. 'If I hadn't known the truth about my ex-boyfriend and my brother I wouldn't have ran away and I wouldn't have caught by yakuza.'

'But it brought you here,' said Tezuka. 'Being with those yakuza was probably horrible. You looked horrible when we got you out of there, but you seem happy now. And wouldn't it be even worse if you were betrayed by your boyfriend and you didn't even know about it?'

'I'm glad I know now,' said Fuji softly. 'I really am. Life here might be difficult sometimes, but I guess you're right. Things turned out well and maybe it's better for me to be here than to continue flying around the world on my own. Somehow I feel more happy here. More at home.'

'Than you are another success. After Yukimura leaving this place with a better life than he used to have, Mizuki who found a great job, I hope you will have the same luck as the two of them.' Tezuka smiled as he spoke. He was glad that he could give these men what he wanted. A better life, like the police tried to give all those women who were victims of human trafficking.

'You smiled!' said Fuji surprised. Immediately the smile disappeared again. 'No, smile more often. It makes you look more friendly, more handsome.'

'Did you make up your mind?' asked Tezuka. 'Are you already hitting on me?'

Fuji laughed. He was glad Tezuka could make jokes in front of him. He didn't do that when the others were around. Fuji thought it meant the other trusted him and liked him, at least as a friend. They quickly finished the photographing before they went upstairs again.

* * *

><p>Since this fic is almost over I was thinking about posting my NaNoWriMo fic of 2011. But I'm not sure if it's good enough. Anybody interested in reading two chapters and telling me if it will be interesting enough to post it? Leave your emailaddress in your review and I'll pick two or three people to help me :) Thank you! (Please put spaces within your emailaddress or I won't be able to see them)<p> 


	35. Chapter 35

**Title: **Nightclub at Daytime  
><strong>Writer: <strong>Tacuma  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Perfect Pair  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 35  
><strong>Genre: <strong>AU, romance, angst, crime  
><strong>Word count: <strong> 569 words  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35<strong>

On Tuesday evening Fuji prepared his camera and put it behind the bar. When the guests came in he asked them for permission to photograph them. He explained what it would be used for and that nobody would be able to recognize them on the photos. If they wanted they could see the folder before it would be given to anybody else. Everybody agreed. Sengoku, Kajimoto and Shiraishi said they wouldn't even mind modeling in the photos. It would only make them look better. Surely it would make the club more popular.

When Fuji had permission from everybody he grabbed his camera and started to make photos. It was good he checked the angles before, because it was hard to get good photos where nobody would be recognizable, except the ones who gave permission. There were people everywhere.

But Fuji was a good photographer. He managed to get a few good shots that perfectly showed that people were having fun and that the atmosphere was friendly and calm. The photos showed how relaxed everybody was. Especially for the folder Eiji and Gakuto gave a little show that evening. They held a small dancing competition that Fuji photographed. He showed the two redheads the photos afterwards.

'Amazing,' said Gakuto. 'You should give some of those to me. I want them, so when I'm all old and wrinkled I will remember this.'

'Sure,' answered Fuji. 'I'll make sure you both get some photos. He walked to the bar with the camera to put it away again and talk to the guests, but then he saw Tezuka helping some people. Normally Fuji worked behind the bar on Tuesday, but Tezuka specially came to work today, because Fuji would be busy. Fuji couldn't stop himself. He clicked. Tezuka looked up when he heard the sound of the shutter.

'Did you make a picture of me?' asked Tezuka.

'Yes,' answered Fuji, grinning widely.

'That is not going into the folder, stated Tezuka.

'Why not?' asked Fuji. 'I'm sure it will attract a lot of people. They will all wonder who that handsome bartender is.'

Nioh lput his hand on Fuji's shoulder. 'Are you sure you want that. They will all start flirting with him then. Maybe Tezuka will find the love of his life and what about you then?'

Fuji hit Nioh on top of his head. He didn't hit hard, but he showed that he wasn't worrying about that at all and that he should stop making such stupid jokes.

'So it is true that Fuji secretly likes Tezuka-san, but doesn't dare to admit it?' asked Yanagi. 'If that is the case you owe me a drink, Fuji.'

'I told you, both of you, already that that is not true. I know I'm very interesting, but please try to find something else to enjoy yourself with. Something that is not my love life.'

'But I can't think of anything more interesting than you,' Nioh flirted. It was obviously a joke. Fuji could see that in his eyes.

'I know,' answered Fuji. 'I'm very sorry that I can't be the love of your life and that now your heart will be empty, dark and cold forever. But I'm sure you will get over it one day.' He patted Nioh's head before he put his camera behind the bar and walked towards Sengoku's table with a happy smile. Yes, he loved this place.

* * *

><p>Thank you everyone who helped me with my newest fic. When this is over I will start posting it!<p> 


	36. Chapter 36

**Title: **Nightclub at Daytime  
><strong>Writer: <strong>Tacuma  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Perfect Pair  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 36  
><strong>Genre: <strong>AU, romance, angst, crime  
><strong>Word count: <strong> 2136 words  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36<strong>

'Eiji,' started Fuji. 'I think you and Oishi should tell everybody about your relationship.'

'Why?' asked the redhead. 'It's fine the way it is. I don't want to tell the others. They will only start teasing me.'

'Why would they do that?' asked Fuji. 'They will only be jealous, because you found the love of your life, while they are still single.'

'Are you jealous?' asked Eiji. Fuji's smile disappeared. He looked a little confused. 'Why would I be?' he asked.

'Because you tease me too.'

Fuji's smile returned. 'I am,' he said. 'I'm jealous of the sweet love between you and Oishi. It's so cute and innocent. I wish I could love again like that.'

'Nya, you're teasing me again,' whined Eiji. 'See, that is why we don't tell anyone.'

'I wasn't teasing you!' Fuji defended himself. 'I really am jealous. You look so happy. I really envy you for that. You found someone who really likes you.'

'Fujiko, there are plenty of guys following you around and flirting with you. There must be one you like between them?' asked the redhead. He didn't understand that his friend was jealous of him, while he could have any guy he wanted.

Fuji smiled sadly. 'Yeah, there are a lot of guys who are willing to love me. But that is only because of the way I look, not because of who I am. Like Sengoku and Oshitari Yuushi. They're always flirting with me, but they don't know who I really am. They only see a nice looking guy. That is enough for them.'

'What about Tezuka?'

Fuji looked up. The question made him a little angry. 'You're starting about that as well? Why do you all think I like Tezuka? Just because I'm the only one here who managed to befriend him I am immediately in love with him?'

'No, no, I didn't think that at all. I heard Nioh talking about it and I thought… well, you two are good friends, maybe you had told him something you hadn't told the others yet.'

'I'm not,' answered Fuji, still a little pissed off. 'Somehow he is trying to convince the entire world that I am in love with Tezuka. I don't know why. Maybe because I turned him down, but it sure is annoying.'

'Why do you bother so much?' asked Eiji a little surprised. 'The Fuji I know would just laugh it off and joke along with him. I didn't think you would mind it at all, because you knew that if you played along Nioh would drop it soon, because it wouldn't be fun anymore. The Fuji I know would probably only get angry when it was true.'

Fuji hated how the childish redhead could be such a smart ass sometimes. 'Why don't you go talk your theories over with Nioh? I'm sure he will be interested. While you're there you can already start discussing about the next conspiracy against me.' He walked out of the room and hated himself for acting so childish. Instead of going to his own room, he climbed the stairs and knocked on the door of Tezuka's office. Tezuka allowed him to enter and Fuji did so. He sat down and sighed.

'What is it, Fuji?' asked Tezuka. He was busy and had to finish a lot of work. He didn't really have time to chat.

'Everybody keeps asking me if I am in love with you,' said Fuji with another sigh. 'It drives me crazy. They keep asking. Not only the guys here, but also Inui-san and Yanagi-san. Others hear it and now almost everybody believes it is true.'

'What do you want me to do about it?' asked Tezuka, not sure what Fuji wanted from him.

'I don't know,' answered Fuji. 'I guess I just needed to complain to someone who wouldn't start laughing at me or start to ask annoying questions.'

'Why don't you tell them it's true?' Tezuka asked suddenly. Fuji's eyes widened. 'What?'

'You never had a problem flirting with me in front of Sengoku, to make him try harder to flirt with you. So why don't you do that in front of the others as well. Act like it's true what they say and see what they will do. They will either start teasing me and telling me to give in to you already or they will drop the topic. Whatever happens, you won't have trouble with it anymore.'

Fuji thought about it for a few moments. He didn't want to give Tezuka trouble. He knew how annoying Nioh could be, but he was sure Tezuka would be able to save himself and stop the teasing with a single glare. It would be a good solution.

'Thanks,' said Fuji and he stood up. 'I'll try and we'll see what Nioh will do.'

That night at the club Fuji started with his plan. He was glad to see Sengoku was sitting at the bar. He joined the man and when Sengoku offered him a drink, Fuji called Tezuka.

'Ne, Tezuka, give me my favorite?'

Tezuka made him the extremely spicy drink. Sengoku's face showed what he thought about it, but he didn't say a word.

'Thanks,' said Fuji when he took the drink from Tezuka. 'You're such a sweetheart. You know what I like.'

When Tezuka left Sengoku looked at Fuji. 'What is going on between the two of you. That sounded very suggestive. Is something going on between the two of you?'

'Who knows?' asked Fuji with a smile that was unreadable for anyone. 'Are you jealous?'

'Of course I am,' answered Sengoku. 'I wanted to make you mine. I want to be your sweetheart and I want to know about everything you like.'

'Didn't you already taste it?' asked Fuji, laughing when he remembered the night the other man had drank the spicy drink. 'You didn't seem to like it much. Are you sure you can handle the things I like?'

'If Tezuka can, I can,' answered Sengoku bravely.

'What can Tezuka do?' asked Nioh, who just passed by, curiously.

'Tezuka knows what I like,' answered Fuji. 'Like this drink. Now Sengoku-san here wants to get to know the things I like as well, but I'm not sure if he can handle it. He already failed a long time ago, because he didn't want to lick Tabasco sauce of my body. Tezuka said he didn't mind doing that.'

Nioh's eyes widened in surprise. 'So, has he done it for you already?'

'Not yet,' said Fuji. 'But who knows. Maybe we should go shopping for some Tabasco sauce and do it sometime this week, ne, Tezuka?'

'Whenever you want,' answered Tezuka while he poured a drink in a glass for one of the other guests and left to hand it to the right person.

'Are you kidding me?' asked Nioh. 'He really would do that for you? Did you finally confess to him? I must congratulate you then.'

'That makes me the winner of the bet,' said Yanagi. 'You owe me a drink, Fuji.'

Fuji called Tezuka. 'Ne, Mitsu, I owe Yanagi-san a drink. Will you give me one for free? Just this once? I'll promise it won't happen again.' Fuji batted his eyelashes and without a word Tezuka poured a drink and handed it to Yanagi. 'You're the best,' said Fuji with the most beautiful smile ever.

'So…' started Nioh. 'Are the two of you officially together now?' He wasn't sure about it. The way Fuji was asking seemed like they were together, but Tezuka was stoic as always. He hardly reacted to any of Fuji's comments.

'What do you think?' asked Fuji. 'What does it look like?'

'It looks like you're flirting with Tezuka and he is giving you everything you ask for, which he doesn't do to me or any of the other people who work here. That means he either is in a relationship with you, he likes you, or he owes you.'

'I can tell you it's not the last,' said Fuji with a smirk.

'If you two really are together, why don't you give him a kiss? Right here, right now?' asked Nioh, smirking as well.

'Such contact is not allowed here,' said Fuji. 'Not between guests and employees, but not between two employees either. It would be a bad example.'

'I'm sure Tezuka will make an exception for you if you ask him,' said Nioh. His smirk grew wider.

'You know how strict he is about that,' answered Fuji, not really sure what to do now. 'Ne, Mitsu, would you make an exception for me and kiss me? Please?' He batted his eyelashes again. He knew that didn't have any effect on Tezuka, but at least it would look like he was trying really hard.

'Only if you will stop calling me 'Mitsu',' answered Tezuka.

'Hmm, alright,' sighed Fuji, like he was annoyed that he couldn't give his 'boyfriend' a nickname. He stood up from his bar stool and walked to Tezuka. When he stood in front of him he waited for Tezuka to bow down a little. When Tezuka did, their lips met and they shortly kissed each other. Sengoku was cheering and laughing. He didn't seem to mind at all that the guy he had been flirting with before was kissing another man right now. When the kiss ended Fuji walked back to the bar stool and sat down again like nothing had happened.

'Was that what you wanted?' he asked Nioh.

'It wasn't even with a tongue,' complained the grey-haired young man.

'You should be glad he kissed me here at the club. I even have to give up his nickname for that. You really owe me for that! If I didn't have to pay him off for a kiss in the club I could still call him 'Mitsu'. You better buy me another drink.'

Nioh did so. He was surprised when the two of them had actually kissed. He knew Tezuka wasn't a person who would joke about such things and who would go kissing a guy he didn't like. He didn't even know if Tezuka actually liked guys or not.

'Thank you,' said Fuji as he took his drink from Nioh. He stood up from his bar stool and walked into the club to talk with one of the other guests. Nioh stayed and talked with Sengoku about what just happened.

The evening passed by and soon it was closing time. The guests left and the employees started the cleaning. Kawamura would be cleaning it tomorrow, but they put everything back in place, so it would be easier for him. Fuji made sure he stayed behind a little longer than the others. Cleaning things that weren't there. When he and Tezuka were the only ones left he walked to the bar.

'Thank you,' he said. 'You really helped me out there. I hope it will be done with the teasing now. I hope you aren't angry… or disgusted.'

'Not at all,' answered Tezuka. 'I hope the teasing will be over.'

'You didn't mind?' asked Fuji, not even listening to the last words the bartender said.

'No,' said Tezuka. 'To be honest, it was my first kiss with a man. A little sad for a twenty seven year old homosexual man.'

Fuji's eyes widened. He hadn't expected that. 'That is not sad at all,' he said. 'You really saved that for somebody you liked and now I stole it from you! I'm sorry, I owe you even more than I thought.'

'Not really,' said Tezuka. 'I told you to act like the rumors were true, so it was only fair I helped you out. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't like you.'

Fuji blushed, but then he smiled. 'Thank you,' he said. 'So, what about it? Are we really together then? Or don't you like me enough for that? I can keep flirting with you, if necessary.'

Tezuka showed a small smile. 'That won't be necessary. I would like to try dating you. No need for the flirting.'

'It's a bit strange after everything I said before,' said Fuji. 'But I've been thinking about it as well and I wanted to give it a try. That way we can see how things will work out. But I think we should hurry upstairs now, before they others will start thinking we're doing weird things here.'

They hurried upstairs, but noticed everybody was already in their room. For a moment they looked at each other. Tezuka bent down and pressed another kiss on Fuji's lips before he turned around and climbed the stairs to go to his room. With a bright smile on his face Fuji went to his room and with a happy sigh he fell on his bed.


	37. Chapter 37

**Title: **Nightclub at Daytime  
><strong>Writer: <strong>Tacuma  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Perfect Pair  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 37  
><strong>Genre: <strong>AU, romance, angst, crime  
><strong>Word count: <strong> 583 words  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37<strong>

The next day Nioh knocked on the door of Fuji's room. It was still early. Kaidoh was working on breakfast and none of the others had left their room yet. Fuji had gotten out of his bed to open the door. When he saw Nioh he wanted to slam it shut again, but the gray-haired man put his foot between it and stopped Fuji from locking him outside.

'What do you want this early?' groaned Fuji as he walked back to his bed, fell down on it and pulled the blankets over his body.

'I just wanted to ask you something,' said Nioh as he sat down on the bed, making sure he wouldn't sit down on Fuji's legs.

'Why can't it wait?'

'I couldn't sleep anymore. I just had to ask you.'

Fuji sat up and sighed while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 'Alright, what is it?'

'Well,' started Nioh, 'are you really in a relationship with Tezuka? I mean, I'm sure he is a good man and he won't betray you like your ex-boyfriend did, but, are you sure he can make you happy?'

'Nioh, I wasn't in a relationship with Tezuka yesterday. We just acted, so you and the others would stop pestering me about it. Tezuka told me we could just act like we were a couple, so all the teasing would stop. It sounded like a good idea to me, until you asked me to kiss him. I didn't think he would do it, I was as surprised as you when he did so. But it worked. You all stopped talking about it.'

'What do you mean, no relationship yesterday?' asked Nioh. 'Are you telling me you weren't in a relationship with Tezuka until yesterday?'

'I stayed behind last night,' confessed Fuji. 'I stayed behind to talk to Tezuka about what happened and I apologized for the fact that he had to kiss me. He isn't a man who goes around kissing random people. I thought he must feel bad about it, but instead he said it was fine and that he didn't really mind it. I asked him why and he said he didn't mind kissing people he liked. I was rather surprised by his words, but we talked a little and decided to try going out.'

It was hard for Fuji to tell the truth to Nioh. It was hard for himself to believe the fact he was dating the stoic bartender. Telling it to Nioh was even more difficult.

'I see,' answered the gray-haired man.

'You really like me, don't you?' asked Fuji.

'I do,' answered Nioh. 'I really do. Maybe I should have gotten serious a little sooner. Maybe we could have been together. I can't help I wish it could have been like that.'

'I'm sorry,' said Fuji. 'I don't know if it would have worked out between us, Nioh. I don't know if things will work out between me and Tezuka either. I'm really sorry Nioh, but I want to keep being friends with you. Do you think we can?'

Nioh smirked. 'Of course we can. I don't want to lose such a great friend like you. One I can wake up at nine in the morning to talk to.'

They laughed together. While they were talking about how their life would be if they would be a couple and how others would be tortured, Fuji got himself dressed. Laughing they went to the dining room to have breakfast.

* * *

><p>Next chapter is the last chapter and there will be smut. So this is an early warning for the people who don't wanna read that!<p> 


	38. Epilogue

**Title: **Nightclub at Daytime  
><strong>Writer: <strong>Tacuma  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Perfect Pair  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 38 - epilogue  
><strong>Genre: <strong>AU, romance, angst, crime  
><strong>Word count: <strong> 6261 words  
><strong>Rating: <strong>NC-17!  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Prince of Tennis

WARNING! This story contains sexual stuff, so don't like, don't read. The beginning of the chap is about other things though.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue <strong>

Fuji worked at the club for three years. Together with the money he earned with his photography he could pay off his debt quicker than expected. He didn't use any of his savings for it. There had been enough money on his bank account to pay his debt at once, but he wanted to save it. He knew one day he would be done working at the club and he knew he would need it to start living on his own again.

He was still in a relationship with Tezuka. They had gotten much closer and not only the employees, but also the regular guests knew about it. They never flirted or kissed in public. Fuji knew Tezuka didn't like that and he didn't want to hurt Nioh with it. After those years Fuji was still afraid he would hurt the gray-haired man, even though he was already over it. Their friendship had only grown stronger.

But before Fuji paid off his debt, Nioh was already done. Fuji worried that his friend would leave, but he had no money at all, so he stayed longer to earn a little more, so he could search for another job and he could rent a house. Eiji stayed as well. After Fuji had told about his relationship with Tezuka, Eiji told about the way he felt for Oishi. Everybody accepted it and they understood Eiji stayed, even though he already finished paying his debt, he still worked every night.

Others did leave. Gakuto left when he was done. He got a job offer from Oshitari Yuushi. Ohtori left as well. His debt was not so high and his family helped him paying. As soon as he was done he went back to his family to live with them. Others took their places, but Fuji never became such good friends with them as he was with the ones he met at first.

The time came Fuji had to make a decision. He could leave this place and live the life he wanted. It would mean freedom again, but it would also mean he wouldn't see Tezuka as much as he did now. He was a little scared to leave the one he loved behind. It always reminded him of Saeki. His relationship with Tezuka was completely different and he trusted the stoic man much more than he trusted Saeki, but still Fuji worried that Tezuka would lose interest if they wouldn't see each other as often anymore. If they couldn't play tennis, walk through the park or go shopping together Tezuka might get lonely again.

'You're done,' said Tezuka the day Fuji paid off the last money. Fuji sat in the chair in front of Tezuka. He had sat there so often. Not only to talk to Tezuka, but he often sat there, reading a book or playing a game, just so he could be close to Tezuka. But now it felt different. The only times he had been this nervous had been when he had only just arrived at the house.

'Have you decided what you're going to do?' asked Tezuka. He knew his lover well and he could see he was nervous. 'Just know that, whatever your decision will be, I will accept it. I want you to do what you want. I don't want to chain you to this place only because I want to keep running this.'

Fuji smiled a little. Tezuka could see through him and knew exactly how he felt. It was one of the things he liked about him. He could fake his emotions for others, but Tezuka always knew the truth.

'Thank you,' said Fuji. 'Thank you for bringing me here, thank you for helping me all these years and thank you for being the kindest man I know.' He could see Tezuka blushed a little and his smile grew wider.

'I don't know what I want to do,' he continued. 'I want to be with you, but I don't want to keep working at the club forever. I thought about it for a long time already. I knew I had to make this decision, but I still can't. How can I chose between freedom and love? I need both.'

'We can combine it,' said Tezuka. 'We can find a way. You can continue to live here, but work somewhere else. You can travel around the country, or the world if you want. But there will always be a bed here for you.'

'But,' started Fuji. 'If I keep my room here you don't have place for another person and without me you will need someone else at the club.'

'I don't think that is a problem,' said Tezuka with a small smile. 'You have seen my bedroom. It is big enough. You can move in. Then you don't need the other bedroom anymore, I can hire someone in your place, you can do whatever you want and return here anytime.'

This time it was Fuji who blushed. Tezuka had a small smile on his face. 'What do you think about it?'

'Sounds great,' started Fuji, still thinking about the offer. 'But we will have completely different working hours. You will work at night, I will work during the day. When will we see each other?'

Tezuka had to think about that for a few moments. Fuji was right about that. Even if they would start sharing a room, they could hardly spend time together.

'I'll quit my job then,' he answered.

'What?!' shouted Fuji shocked. 'Are you kidding me? You love this work. You wanted to help people! I won't let you give this up only because of me. I'm not that important.'

'You are that important for me,' answered Tezuka. 'And I didn't say I would completely stop working here. I just stop being the bartender. I'm almost thirty now. I never liked clubs and going out that much. I don't mind if somebody else will take that place from me. With only the finances left, I can work during the day as well and I can more easily take a day off. That way we can spend more time together and our working hours will be alike. Does that sound better?'

Fuji smiled. 'Much better,' he answered. He didn't want Tezuka to give up this place. He had worked here for years and he had worked hard to get things done. It would be a waste to just throw it all away. 'But we have another problem. Our bartender needs a room too. And unless you want someone else joining us in your room, we don't have any place left.'

'Then Oishi and Eiji should start sharing a room as well,' stated Tezuka. 'They have been together longer than we have. It's about time for them. I'm sure you will be able to convince them to do so.'

'But…' started Fuji, 'sharing a room also means sharing a bed, right? Are you sure about that?'

'Are you still talking about Oishi and Eiji or is this about us?'

Fuji looked at the floor and Tezuka knew the answer to his question. 'About both,' answered Fuji. 'I mean, Oishi and Eiji are a little naïve and innocent. Do you think they will be alright?'

'They will be alright,' said Tezuka. 'They might feel a little awkward the first night, but after that they will be fine and they will be thankful that you helped them. But that is not what you are really worrying about, right? You are worried about you and me. What are you worried about? Sleeping in one bed?'

'Maybe a little bit.'

Tezuka didn't really understand. Fuji had never been afraid of being close to him and he never showed any signs that he was uncomfortable. He also had no problems with flirting or making jokes about sex. True, they had never slept together, mostly because they had other things to do at night. But this was not only because of Fuji. He had been nervous about it as well.

'Why?' asked Tezuka. 'I won't do anything you don't want. You know I won't, right? Did somebody ever touch you against your will?'

'I hate you,' said Fuji, but he laughed when he spoke the words. 'You always seem to know everything. In the parking lot, one of those men, I don't know which, I couldn't see a thing, he touched me. Don't look at me like that. He didn't rape me. I'm not sure if he was planning too, but he was called by his boss and had to leave me. Saeki did so as well. He was my first and… well, after the first time we did it he seemed he couldn't get enough of it. Whenever I was home he wanted it, even if I didn't want it. In the beginning he let it be and he said he would do it himself before he would walk out of the room and locked himself in the bathroom. But later he wouldn't accept 'no' anymore and sometimes he forced me on the bed.'

'Are you afraid that once we did it I won't have enough either?' asked Tezuka.

Fuji nodded. 'I'm not sure, but it could be. It's not that I'm afraid to sleep with you. I'm afraid it will be too good and you want more than I can give you.'

'Then you should tell me. You should just tell me when I go too far or if there are things you don't like. You're not shy, so you can do it. Tell me what I'm doing and tell me what kind of a man I am. I'm sure that will kick some sense into me. I would never want to hurt you. I might be stronger than you, but in such a situation you can just kick or hit me. Run away from me. Show me what I'm doing.'

'I love you,' whispered Fuji. 'You always think about me and how I feel. I never met a person who hardly thinks of himself the way you do. I don't mind moving in with you at all.'

From that moment Fuji started to ask Eiji if he didn't want to be closer with Oishi, share a room with him, so they would be more like a couple. Sometimes he tried to convince Oishi as well, but he was too shy, so Fuji focused on the redhead.

'Why don't you move in with Tezuka?' asked Eiji a little annoyed when Fuji wouldn't drop the topic.

'I am moving in with Tezuka!' said Fuji. 'I'm busy packing my clothes! You know how much I have. It takes forever to move all that upstairs! Tezuka is making room so we can put my stuff in there as well. We are going to use his office as some kind of small living room for the two of us. He can work there and talk with important business partners there, but when they're gone I can relax with him together. We still have to arrange things, but we're working on it. I hope I can move in within a few weeks.'

Eiji looked a little jealous. That is what Fuji was aiming for. He could see how the redhead doubted, not sure what to do. Fuji could see in his eyes that he wanted to be closer with Oishi as well, but that he wasn't sure how Oishi would think about it.

'Just talk about it with Oishi. I'm sure he will like it as well. You two will be like a married couple!' Fuji knew exactly what to say to convince Eiji to talk to Oishi.

'What should he talk about with me?' asked Oishi who just entered the living room where the two guys were talking. Fuji poked Eiji and urged him to tell his lover.

'Ne, Oishi, can I move into your room?' asked Eiji. Fuji laughed at Oishi's shocked face. Eiji looked a little worried.

'Fuji, this is all you're doing, right?' asked Oishi.

'So what if it is?' asked Fuji. 'You two have been together for such a long time already! Don't you think it's about time you start to share a room! I know living in this house is different from living in the 'real' world. You see each other every day, even if you don't share a room. In the 'real' world it wouldn't be like that and you would have to travel to see each other. If you lived there you would have started living together a long time ago, so why not sharing a room here?'

'Fuji and Tezuka are also working to share a room. They are already moving some of Fuji's things. Why wouldn't we do the same then?'

Fuji left the two of them to talk about it, but he was sure Oishi would give in soon. He couldn't resist big blue puppy eyes. Later he heard he was right, because Oishi and Eiji announced in front of everybody that they would start living together in Oishi's room. Some of the others laughed and said it was like they were going to get married, but they were happy for the two of them anyway.

Eiji was moved much quicker than Fuji. Within a few days he had brought all his things upstairs and placed it in Oishi's room and his office. Within a few days Tezuka made sure somebody else got Eiji's room. The new guy had worked at a bar, so Tezuka helped him to become the new bartender. His name was Yagyuu Hiroshi and he learned quickly. Within a few days he already worked on his own behind the bar and Tezuka could focus on his other work and on helping Fuji move.

When Tezuka and Fuji finally finished bringing everything to Tezuka's room and everything got a place, either in the bedroom or the office, another man was brought in. His name was Aoi Kentarou and he was still really young and spontaneous. Fuji helped him to find his way in the club, but within a few days the young man didn't need Fuji's guidance anymore.

It was on a Thursday that both Yagyuu and Aoi worked on their own without the help of Tezuka and Fuji. While everybody went to work Tezuka and Fuji didn't have to go to the club anymore. For both of them it felt a little weird. They went to Tezuka's bedroom, which was Fuji's bedroom too from this day on. The silence between them was a little awkward. Neither of them really knew what to do. It was still a little too early to go to bed, but it was too late to go out and do something fun together.

'Our first night together,' said Fuji a little shy. On the second floor they couldn't hear the music from the club, but they knew everybody was there, while they were here.

'Yes,' answered Tezuka, not knowing what else to say. They looked at each other and Fuji started laughing.

'Maybe we should just talk about it,' he said. 'We're both thinking about sex anyway. So tell me what you were thinking about it?'

Tezuka didn't answer. His cheeks were a little pink.

'Are you thinking: 'Gosh what looks Fuji good, I want to jump him,' or is it more like: 'I hope Fuji doesn't want to sleep with me tonight'?' asked Fuji.

'Neither,' answered Tezuka. 'But closer to the first than to the last.'

'Good, my thoughts were closer to the first as well. Maybe we should give it a try. Have you properly prepared yourself?'

'Prepared?' asked Tezuka confused.

'Yes,' answered Fuji, amused that the man who always had solutions for everything was so shocked. It was like his mind had gone completely blank.

'I mean condoms,' said Fuji. 'Do you have some? And did you buy any lube. We could use something else, but real lube would be the best.'

Tezuka turned away. He couldn't look at Fuji anymore. He knew his lover talked easier about such things and he knew Fuji wasn't a virgin anymore, but he was and he couldn't talk about such things like it was an everyday thing.

'Alright,' said Fuji. 'I shall take it easy. You're lucky, because I bought condoms this time, but I didn't know your size, so I hope they're the right ones.' He threw a small package on the night stand before he walked to Tezuka and wrapped his arms around his neck. He waited until his lover turned his face towards him before he pressed a kiss against his lips.

'You look like you changed your mind,' sighed Fuji. 'Did you? I hope you didn't, because I am getting in the mood.'

Fuji slowly started to unbutton Tezuka's shirt. When he was done he pressed his hand against his lover's chest. He had seen Tezuka's body before when they went swimming with the entire group or when he changed into his tennis outfit, but Fuji had never touched it like this before. He could feel the muscles underneath his skin.

'I feel so skinny compared to you,' Fuji confessed.

'No need to,' said Tezuka. 'You might be a bit skinnier than I am, but you're beautiful in your own way.' Tezuka buried his hand in Fuji's hair and pulled him close. For a few moments they stood like that, not saying a single word, just enjoying the peace of being together. Slowly Tezuka's hands moved lower, they moved over Fuji's back until they reached his butt. Fuji chuckled.

'Looks like you are in the mood as well. Come on, undress me.'

Tezuka swallowed heavily when he took his hands off Fuji's butt. He slowly took Fuji's black shirt off. Fuji lifted his arms to help Tezuka. When Tezuka wanted to fold the shirt, Fuji took it from his and threw it aside. He took Tezuka's shirt, took it off as well and it ended somewhere on the floor as well. Fuji guided Tezuka's hands to the button of his pants and let him take it off as well. The pants fell on the floor and Fuji stepped out of them. When he unzipped Tezuka's jeans he felt the other man tense up.

'Are you nervous?' asked Fuji when he pulled the jeans down. 'I look exactly the same as you do. Nothing to be nervous about. You probably look much better than I do, so don't worry. I'm sure I will like it.'

Tezuka kicked his jeans off and looked at Fuji. The petit honey-haired man was only wearing tight boxers and showed some sexy poses. When Tezuka blushed, Fuji chuckled.

'No need to go that fast, we can take it slow,' he said and he pulled Tezuka on the bed. He lay down in Tezuka's arms and simply cuddled him. They pulled the blankets over them so they wouldn't get cold. Fuji took Tezuka's hand and put it on his back. He placed his own hand on Tezuka's legs and back. He gently stroked Tezuka's leg and started to kiss his lips. He wanted to make Tezuka less nervous. The taller man was so tense. He relaxed a little more and started kissing back when he noticed Fuji wasn't about to jump him right here and right now. He started stroking Fuji's back and pulled him a little closer. Fuji buried his face in Tezuka's neck and nibbled on it. He made sure not to leave any marks, because he knew Tezuka wouldn't like that. He trailed his tongue towards Tezuka's ear and licked his earlobe. He gently bit it and smiled when he felt Tezuka shivered.

Tezuka got encouraged to touch Fuji as well. He was inexperienced, but he wouldn't learn if he didn't try. Way too gently he started to kiss Fuji's chest. He licked and kissed. When Fuji asked him to suck on his nipples, Tezuka blushed heavily and looked away from his lover. This was so embarrassing and he didn't know if he could do it. Shyly he liked one of those pink buds once. He heard Fuji make a happy sound, so he continued. He licked it, kissed it and even tried sucking on it. The more positive sounds and words he heard from Fuji, the better he felt and the more he tried. He moved to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment.

'I hope you're as amazing with other things are you are with nipples,' said Fuji before he pulled Tezuka into a deep, passionate kiss. When they parted, minutes later, because they needed air, their faces were flushed.

'Do you want me to…' started Tezuka, looking at Fuji's boxers.

Fuji smiled at him. 'Only if you want to. If you don't want to, there are plenty of other things we can do that will also feel really good. I can give you a massage if you want.'

'I would like that,' said Tezuka almost relieved. He thought Fuji wanted him to give a blowjob, but he was glad Fuji didn't ask that of him.

'Lie down on your stomach then,' said Fuji. When Tezuka did so, Fuji sat down on Tezuka's butt and started to massage his shoulders. This was the best way to get the tension out of Tezuka's body. He kneaded the shoulders strongly, getting all the knots out of his muscles. Slowly he moved lower, massaging the lower back as well. He could see how Tezuka relaxed under his hands. Fuji sat up and sat down again next to Tezuka. This way he could more easily massage Tezuka's legs.

Shortly Fuji massaged Tezuka's thighs. But instead of going lower, towards the feet, he went up and started to massage Tezuka's butt instead. He could feel Tezuka tensed up again, but the taller man didn't say a word and let Fuji just do whatever he wanted. Fuji was glad his lover trusted him so much. He continued massaging until he could feel Tezuka relaxed again. He even heard a soft sound escaping his mouth. Fuji smiled. He knew Tezuka had been holding them back, but now he wasn't able to hold it in anymore.

'Did you like it?' he asked when he was done. Tezuka sat up a little and Fuji could see he had liked it. 'I will make you like it even more,' he said as he touched Tezuka's crotch through his underwear. He hooked his fingers behind the elastic band of the boxers and pulled them down. They ended somewhere on the floor, like the other things they had worn before.

'Just relax,' said Fuji. He pushed Tezuka down on the bed and moved between his legs. He tucked his hair behind his ear and bent down. He kissed Tezuka's thighs and slowly moved closer to the point where his lover was the most sensitive. He pressed a kiss against the tip before he started licking his way up and down. Fuji was being gentle and he did things slowly. Tezuka wasn't used to this yet, so he had to make him familiar with it. The aroused penis became erected and Fuji took the tip in his mouth. He made sure his teeth wouldn't touch the skin. He didn't want to hurt Tezuka. He slowly moved up and down, taking more and more of the hard organ into his mouth. He could hear Tezuka making soft sounds now. They were like moans that showed Tezuka was enjoying this.

Fuji tried his best to pleasure hima in any way possible. He was the experienced one here. It was not like he wanted to show off, but he wanted to make Tezuka feel good and he knew he could do that. He bobbed his head up and down and sucked softly on Tezuka's erection. When he heard Tezuka call his name he knew his lover was about to come. He could feel it. He sat up, letting the hard organ slip out of his mouth. Tezuka groaned in disappointment.

'I'm sorry,' said Fuji. 'But… I didn't know if you wanted me to make you come. I mean… I didn't know if you wanted to go further than this. Do you think you can get it up again if I make you come now?'

This was not really the perfect time for Tezuka to decide, because he couldn't think at all. All that was on his mind was Fuji's mouth and his wonderful tongue. At the moment he wanted to feel it again and he wanted to come. He wanted to feel even better.

'I…' he started, but nothing else came out of his mouth. Fuji smirked.

'Alright, I'll just continue then. But if you can't get it up again, you will have to pay a price. You will have to do the same to me, so you better pay attention.'

Tezuka tried to pay attention, but soon all his attention was drawn by his feelings. He could only feel and love how it felt. It didn't take long before Fuji managed to make him come. He heard Tezuka moan his name before he tasted the white liquid in his mouth. He tried his best to drink it all. It was thick and difficult to swallow, Fuji coughed and tried not to choke. He could see a guilty look on Tezuka's face.

'Tastes good,' he said with a smirk. 'More than I expected. I guess you liked it. But now you have to give me what you promised. Get it up for me again.'

Tezuka was still panting from his orgasm, his mind wasn't ready yet to continue. 'Syuusuke,' he said, 'give me… a moment.'

'Why?' asked Fuji. 'I wanted to feel good as well. That's your job.' He sat up a little, so Tezuka could see his boxers. The tight underwear couldn't hide Fuji's erection at all. He climbed off the bed and slowly pulled the boxers down. He threw the piece of fabric behind him and combed with the fingers of his right hand through his hair, striking a pose, so Tezuka could see him in all his glory. He noticed that Tezuka was watching him from head to toe, but that his attention was mainly focused on the place between his legs.

'Like what you see?' asked Fuji, still smirking. 'Enough to get you in the mood again or shall I give you a little show?'

Tezuka's throat was dry and he couldn't speak. He knew Fuji was good looking, but seeing him naked was even better than he had thought. Fuji didn't seem embarrassed to be naked at all. It even looked like he enjoyed it. Tezuka watched how his lover took the tube of lube and put the liquid on his fingers. For a moment he was afraid Fuji was going to use it on him, but Fuji had no intention to do that at all.

The honey-haired man sat down on the bed again on his hands and knees, his back facing Tezuka. He threw Tezuka a smile over his shoulder and winked. Tezuka didn't know what to expect until he saw Fuji moved his hand to his own pretty butt. One of the lubed fingers disappeared slowly inside that butt. Soft, pleased sounds came out of Fuji's mouth. Tezuka didn't know if Fuji was doing it on purpose, but it aroused him.

Not much later a second finger disappeared and Fuji started scissoring them. Now that Fuji was spread a little wider, Tezuka had a better view and he enjoyed it. He couldn't take his eyes off it. The little show got even better the moment added a third finger. The moment he shoved it inside himself, he let out a loud moan and almost fell forwards on the bed. With his free hand he managed to keep himself up. He continued to move his fingers inside his own body, pleasuring himself.

Tezuka wasn't a person who watched pornography, but he was sure this was better than any pornography that could be found on the internet. It made him want to take Fuji's hand out and pleasure his lover himself. The only thing that held him back was that Fuji was experienced. He knew what to do, he knew where to touch, while Tezuka had never done anything like this before and he was afraid to fail at an important moment like this.

'Syuusuke,' said Tezuka. Fuji stopped his movements and looked behind him. He could see Tezuka wanted to ask a question, but that he didn't know how to ask.

'You want to take over from me?' asked Fuji. He slid his fingers out of his body and took the lube. Fuji poured some of the lube on Tezuka's fingers and sat down in his original position, his butt a little higher in the air than before. 'Start slowly, alright?' said Fuji. 'Start with one finger and when you think it's alright, add a second.'

Tezuka gulped as he sat down behind Fuji. He was a little scared to start, but he knew there was no way back now. Very slowly he pushed one finger inside. It went easier than he expected. He started to move his finger in and out. It felt weird, warm and a little tight. He kindly added a second finger, earning a soft moan from Fuji for that. He moved the two fingers, not sure if it was right what he was doing, but Fuji wasn't complaining.

'No need to be so gently,' said Fuji to him. 'I'm not made of glass, I won't break. If I can't handle two fingers I will never be able to handle something else of you.'

Tezuka continued, but this time a little less gentle. He moved faster and spread his fingers a bit wider until Fuji asked for a third finger. Tezuka gave him what he asked for and started to move three fingers. Fuji moaned louder this time, letting Tezuka know he was doing well. Tezuka was trying his best. He knew there was some kind of spot in the male body and that he had to find that, but he had no clue _how_ to find it. He felt how Fuji pushed back to meet his fingers and he could see his erection was leaking pre cum. Tezuka knew he might not have found that spot yet, but Fuji was enjoying it.

'Kunimitsu,' moaned Fuji. 'More. I want more of you. I can't hold back anymore.' Fuji moved away from Tezuka, so his fingers slid out. He turned around and pressed his lips against Tezuka's. His hand moved to Tezuka's groin and he smiled in their kiss when he felt Tezuka was ready for him. He broke their kiss and pushed Tezuka down on the bed. Then he grabbed the lube and quickly applied it on Tezuka's hard on.

'Syuusuke,' said Tezuka and he took Fuji's hands. 'You bought condoms, right?'

Fuji groaned. He didn't want to bother with such annoying things right now. 'I think I bought a size too small,' he confessed. 'Even if you wear them, it might rip. You don't have any scary illnesses and if you have I'm prepared to share them with you. So stop talking and lie down already.'

Fuji pushed Tezuka back on the bed and sat down on top of him. He took Tezuka's penis in his hand and with his other hand he spread himself. Slowly he sat down on the hard organ. Fuji tried to keep his eyes open, so he could watch Tezuka's reaction, but he couldn't. There was too much pain. He tried his very best to focus on the pleasure and he couldn't keep his attention on Tezuka.

When Tezuka was all the way inside Fuji and Fuji felt Tezuka's hips, he fell down on top of his lover and let his tears that were in his eyes run down his cheeks.

'Are you alright?' asked Tezuka worried. He had noticed Fuji had softened while he was trying to sit on top of him and he had almost wanted to stop this. He didn't want to hurt Fuji in any way. He wiped the tears of Fuji's cheeks and pressed a kiss on top of his head.

'I'm fine,' answered Fuji. 'I just have to get used to it. It's been such a long time and to be honest, I have never had someone as… impressive as you.'

Fuji sat up straight again moved his hips a little in a better position. He could see Tezuka bit his lip, so he wouldn't let out a sound. Fuji's smiled. He forgot about the pain when he saw how good Tezuka was feeling at the moment. He started to move a little more, watching Tezuka's face. His lover never showed much emotions, but now he couldn't hide them anymore.

Fuji moved faster, moving up and down, taking Tezuka's length inside him time after time. It slowly started to feel better for him as well. He tried to find the spot inside him, but he got an idea. He stopped moving, much to Tezuka's displeasure.

'Why do you stop?' he asked.

'I'm doing all the work here, time for you to get your ass moving as well.' Fuji lay down on top of Tezuka, held him tightly and turned to the two of them around, so Tezuka was on top of him. Tezuka was a little surprised, but he half sat up, so he wouldn't crush Fuji. He started to move and blushed. In this position he had a better view on what he was doing and he felt a little embarrassed. But he didn't stop moving, instead he started to move faster.

Fuji started moaning softly. They were fake, but it felt good and he wanted to encourage Tezuka to continue and to go faster. He got what he wanted and slowly the fake moans turned into real ones. Tezuka was sweating a little and Fuji knew he was as well. He tried his best to meet Tezuka's thrusts. Fuji shouted Tezuka's name when his lover hit his prostate. He saw stars and he forgot to move along with Tezuka.

'Again,' he moaned. He didn't have to ask, because Tezuka already tried to hit it again. Every time he hit it he felt how Fuji tightened around him. Fuji took Tezuka's hand and guided it to his leaking erection. Tezuka took it and started to pump it in time with his thrusts. His movements became faster and faster until he was slamming himself inside Fuji's body.

It didn't take long before Fuji cried out Tezuka's name and came all over his own belly and Tezuka's hands. He tightened around Tezuka's penis and made Tezuka come as well, deep inside him.

Tezuka fell on top of Fuji. Both of them were panting heavily. When Tezuka came to his senses again he slid out of Fuji and lay down next to him. He took Fuji in his arms and kissed his cheek. 'You're amazing,' he whispered.

Fuji smiled. 'So are you. It felt great.'

'Do you want me to get a warm towel to clean you?' Tezuka asked.

Fuji's smile grew wider. 'You're too sweet, but stay a little longer. I feel comfortable, even though I'm sticky.'

For a while they just lay there in each other's arms, not saying a word, enjoying each other's presence, the warmth and the silence. Fuji had almost fallen asleep when Tezuka spoke.

'Did you really buy the wrong size?' he asked.

Fuji opened his eyes and looked surprised. Then he remembered the condoms. 'Actually, I just wanted to feel you. I like it better without one, but I thought you might wanted to use a condom. I still think they will be too small for you though. I bought a regular size, but I think you will need a slightly bigger one.'

'I'll take that as a compliment,' said Tezuka.

'You're bigger and better than I expected,' laughed Fuji. 'You're a constant surprise. I would never have thought you could be so sweet, funny and interesting when I saw you the first time. You were all dressed up like a yakuza and I was scared of you.'

'You're the first one who ever said such kind things about me,' said Tezuka.

'You deserve it,' smiled Fuji.

'Thank you. I think you're as much of a surprise. The first time I saw you I thought you were shy and I pitied you, because I thought you wouldn't have a hard time here at the house with the other guys. You turned out to be the one with one of the biggest mouths and you had no trouble with fitting in at all. At that time I didn't think you could be the helpful and cheerful man I know now. I never thought I would fall in love with you.'

'You could have known,' answered Fuji. 'You paid more for me than you did for anybody else. You saw some potential in me or you would have made sure you paid a normal price, like you paid for the others. You bought me, even though I didn't come cheap. Thank you.'

'You were worth the money,' answered Tezuka. 'More than worth the money.'

Fuji smiled. 'I'll take that as a compliment as well. I fell for my knight in shining armor, just like damsel in distress. You bought me, you owned me and even though I paid off my debt, I will make sure I will never leave again.'

**The End**

* * *

><p>I still can't believe this is over :(<p> 


End file.
